La Actitud Giratiempos
by Aryenn
Summary: Me solte riendo sin poder contenerme.Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido como siempre en ropas caras, con la misma cara de asco que reservaba para mi y mis amigos y ¡pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio!Pero no era una pesadilla, y pare de reir inmediatamente.
1. Prologo

* * *

**Prologo**

Todo lo que a continuación contaré, es algo de lo cual me enterado con el paso del tiempo y después de muchas charlas sobre tracendencia familir con mis padres. Creanme que todo es necesario para contar la historia, y espero que sepan apreciar el tiempo que estoy tomando para compartirla, especialmente cuando ya soy conocida por pasar demaciado tiempo con las narices metidas en medio de dos paginas de algun libro. Para los que esperan un cuento de amores renegados, citas con corazones flotando por todos lados descritos con palabras que yo más bien discribiría como cursis( asi como "para vomitar" cursi) pues les sugiero que vayan a otra parte. En cambio si esperan ardientes escenas de pasión posteriores a, nuevamente, cursis declaraciones con corazonsitos en vez de un punto arriba de la i; con algo de sonrojo les diré que mi vida intima y privada es eso: intima y privada, así que les recomiendo lo mismo que anteriormente propuse. Por más que intenté escribir una historia para Harlequin no funcionó, creánme. Como iba diciendo, toda la información que estoy a punto de revelar, se ha mantenido como cuento de gitanos entre mi familia por generaciones. Yo lo seguiría ignorando de no ser por aquel cierto día en el que un hombre rubio se planto frente a mi puerta y pidió verme, pero esa parte aun no toca. Tienen que ser un poco pacientes Bien, aqui voy...

Todo comenzo, supongo, con uno de mis antepasados. Catherine Kowat era en aquellos tiempos una chica de clase media, que como toda chica de la epoca, era educada para ser lo que una mujer estaba destinada a convertirse según las creencias conservadoras que invocaba la religion: una muje fiel, comprometida con su marido, la familia, la cocina, y su hogar. Pero, verán, Catherine era algo... vivaracha para la gente tan apagada que seguian la vida acorde a la biblia. Tienen que entender que en aquellos tiempos bailar, cantar, todo aquello que ahora nosotros consideramos como simple y sana diversión, era creido ser cosa del demonio. Todo aquel que no seguía la biblia era considerado un ser malvado. Aquellos eran los tiempos donde el más mínimo divertinaje se convertía en blasfemia y el pecador en un ayudante del diablo: brujas y magos.

Pues bien, Catherine, según entiendo, era bastante diferente a la otras chicas. Había sido castigada por su padre severamente por que le gustaba investigar el mecanismo de todo e inventarse nuevos. Tenía un ingenio que no era bien visto por las amistades de la familia y la gente del pueblo. El hombre era el inteligente, la mujer aprendia y trataba de comprender, le decia su madre cada vez que la chica hacia una pregunta incorrecta. Pero la curiosidad de Catherine fue mas poderosa que todas esa creencias. Ella siguió investigando en secreto, le apacionaba los misterios del tiempo, y con la ayuda de uno de sus amigos Zack Figiok, se planteo hacer una especie de balbula que la llevaría a viajar. A viajar en el tiempo. Zack no creía mucho en eso, pero se dice que amaba a Cetherine como un zorrillo ama la peste, aceptando todos sus defectos y geniales locuras.

Fue un día Viernes trece en el que Catherine y Zack por fin y despues de mucho tiempo dieron un paso muy pero muy cercano a encontrar la fomula tan afamada de poder visitar el pasado y el futuro. Por esos dias, una orden contra Catherine habia sido llevado a la corte del pueblo, acusandola de brujeria y justo cuando ella y Zack salian del escondite secreto donde hacian sus investigaciones y lecturas, miembros de la corte buscaban en la cercanía a Catherine para arrestarla. Ella y Zack trataron de huir con todas las anotaciones que hasta entonces habían logrado obtener. no llegaron muy lejos cuando seis hombres los rodearon. Zack peleó para defender a Catherine, y proteger su aún no logrado descubrimiento.

Se dice que sólo cuando alguien a aquien valoras muere, puedes entender por que has vivido y por que quieres vivir. Uno de los hombres mató a Catherine, acusandola hasta su último segundo de hacer pactio con el diablo. Zack huyó con los documentos y de su natal Inglaterra viajó a Francia, donde toda su vida siguií investigando para tener la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo y poder recuperar a su amada Catherine. Murió al lado de su ayudante, un joven huerfano que se habia encontrado andando por la calles Francesas en una de las tantas noches de desespero. Como herencia, le dejó lo único que tenía: la aún no terminada investigación y la obseción con el tiempo inducida por el amor. El joven ayudante se llamaba Conrad Gerlad Malfoy, un joven mago que en un futuro saltaría a la fama por inventar el famoso gira tiempos. Lo que Jack nunca supo fue que Catherine no habia muerto, tan sólo habia caido inconsiente. Sus padres hicieron lo imposible por evitar que la llevaran a la hogera, y culparon todo al joven Zack Figiok. Cuando Catherine fue absuelta se le obligo a casarce con un joven del pueblo con quien mas tarde tuvo cuatro hijos.

Si, ya se que se estaran preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que ver esta aburrida historia conmigo? Les podría decir que nada, pero sería una mentira y sin duda alguna me maldicirian por hacerles perder el tiempo, yo haría lo mismo. Bueno, siento que desvarie tanto, pero tan sólo soportenme. Pues esa breve historia es sólo el prólogo de MÍ historia.

- Y si es tu historia¿ en dónde quedo yo?- ése damas y caballeros es mi marido, un impertinente sin remedio. Quiero decir, un cabellero que sabe darse su lugar.

- ¿Cuando apareco yo? por que también fuí parte de la historia saben.

- La pasiencia es una virtud- le digo, en verdad perdonen que aminore el transcurso de la historia, pero si conocieran a este hombre...

- Pero, cariño, esa una de las pocas virtudes que no tengo.

- Tambien la modestia falta- ¿alguien sintió sarcasmo en la palabra cariño? Yo si. Bien, hora de que este hombre se vaya a trabajar y me deje a mi a escribir MÍ historia.

- ¡Oye! No tienes por que empujarme a la puerta.- generalmente no lo trato así... enserio que no. - Yo también te quiero- me grita cuando cierro la puerta.

- uhu.- le respondo con una sonrisa.

Como iba diciendo, la historia comenzó poco después de que mis padres me recogieran en la estación de King Cross cuando mi sexto años en Hogwarts culmino. Si se leyeron los seis libros de la serie "Harry Potter", pues les informo que todo es cierto, hasta poco antes de que el quinto año terminara. No había profecia, bueno si había una pero era falsa. Harry venció a Voldemort en el Ministerio SIN la ayuda de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo? No sé, por que francamente yo no estaba ahí, así que cuando Harry escriba una historia le preguntan a él. Lo único que si puedo decir es que Sirius si murió, y que JKR no es muggle sino la hermana de Rita Skeeter. La imaginación fluye en esa familia.

Estando eso aclarado... Mis padres me recogieron en la estación y me dieron la más inesperada noticia: ese verano se celebraría la reunión Familiar de los Granger, en nuestra casa. En lo que llevaba de vida, nunca hubo una reunión familiar organizada por mis padres, ni por algún otro miembro del que yo de casualidad sabía que aun se mantenía en vida. Creia que ya no podía soportar a tus padres dentistas hablando de hygiene bucal cuando de repente todo lo que salía de sus bocas era que tan maravillosas eran las hijas de la tia Ester y el Tio Marco, y que si la prima Kenia tenai gemelos de tres años y lo hermosos que deberian ser, y como el tio abuelo John se fue a una playa nudista de los aún atrapados en los sesentas y planeaba compartir fotos en la reunion que duraría una semana entera. Es entonces cuando comienze a plantearte que habia de malo en escuchar las diez fomas de usar un cepillo de dientes por sólo tres meses. No quiero que interpreten mal, en verdad me gustaba la idea de la reunión y todo eso, aúnque sí hubiera estado mas emocionada sin saber que tendría que evitar quedarme mucho tiempo al lado del tio abuelo John y su fotos vacacionales.

Siendo yo la no bastante afeminada de la familia, tuve que soportar los dias de ir de compras con mi madre, a quien con mucho tacto pero con decisión le dije que yo escojeria los atuendos que luciria en esa semana. Eso si, dijo mi madre, con al condición de que dejes que yo y tu amigita Ginny retoquemos esa cara. Ante la posibilidad de comprar un vestido verde con bolitas de polka blancas que me llegaria hasta los tobillos y clasetines con olanes y zapatos de charol blanco a juego si me negaba a esa condición, pues entenderan mi pronta y positiva aceptación del trato. Yo había invitado a Ginny, una amiga del colegio, y con su ayuda logré encontrar y hacer conjuntos de ropa con los cuales me senti satisfecha.

La casa lucia encantadora. Mi padre habia cortado el cesped como todo un profecional padre lo haria, o al menos así lo hizo el chico que papa contrató, pero al cual nunca mencionó a mama. La familia llegaría al reredor de las siete de la tarde, y la cena sería la inuguracion de lo que prometia ser una semana repleta de tradiciones Granger, inculsive de las que ya tan solo los abuelos recordaban, pero que nadie se molestaba en seguir cuando ellos se iban. Nunca vi tanta comida extrangera en una sola mesa. Parecia que los Granger estaban en todos lados del mundo, pensar que los Weasleys eran una pequeña familia a compración de las personas que se comerian todo eso en una sola cena no era una descabellada idea. creo que inclusive vi un poco de sake entre las bebidas. No hubiera sido raro que madre hubiese contratado un servicio de meseros, todo parecia fuera de ese mi mundo. Pues ese nuevo, otro mundo, no terminó ahí. Oh no, tenía una gran pila de agobiante, sofocante, irradiente, catastrofica, luminosa, alegre, estatica mier...ejem... sopresa, demaciada sorpresa.

La mujer moderna tarda no mas de veinte minutos comiendo en cada comida del día; diez minutos en levantarse de la cama por las mañanas; quince mintuos leyendo por la noche; alrededor de una hora arreglandose por las mañanas; y no mas de sies minutos retocandose de vez en cuando en el día. Así que no me explico como dos mujeres, una de las cuales era una adulta, pudieron tardar mas de dos horas arraglando mi cara y mi cabello. Mi madre escogió los zapatos, Ginny el atuendo, y ambas decidieron mi maquillaje y el estilo de mi cabello. Sé que suena como si yo en verdad fuera una ilusa con lo que a estilo se refiere, pero es que ninguna se dignó a dejarme dar mi opinión. Tenían una guerra de dominio sobre quien lograia convencerme primero, sobrevivencia de la más persistente. Era para morirse de la risa y nervios a la vez. Nota uno, no dejar que tu mejor amiga y tu madre se cruzen con maquillaje o moda andando juntas.

Mi cabello fue dejado suelto en angelicos rizos castaños con un broche de diamentes al lado derecho de mi cabeza. El vestido negro, que me quedaba dos manos y media arriba de las rodillas, tenía dos capas, la primera, una negra liza que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo y la otra un velo azul muy oscuro con brillos plateados. Gracias a Dios los tacones de mis zapatos no eran tan altos, o el perfecto cesped hubiera lucido brillos rotos de mi ventana. Me sentía algo extraña andando asi, como si no estuviera a gusto por que no me sentía yo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia bien no sentirme como yo. No lo sé, era una sensacion agridulce que me hacia encurvar los labios en una pequeña mueca cuando me veía al espejo.

La hora del espectáculo llegó de la misma manera en que el aire escapa de un globo. Había una especia de trato no hablado entre la familia, las primeras dos familias que llegaran a la casa se quedarían ahí sin tener que pagar hotel. Los extranjeros ni se dignaron a participar, pero los nacionales en verdad que se esmeraron. La tia Sally y el Tio Eliot llegaron son su hijo Cayle ganándose la primera habitación que compartiria en el segundo piso. Las tias Cameron y Fitina, hermanas cincuentons y solteronas de la familia, llegaron al mismo tiempo que Kenia, madre soltera de dos niños. La Tia Cameron termino convenciendo a la Tia Fitina de rentar un hotel, dejando a Kenia en nuestra casa. Ahí se terminó la competencia, pues no quedaban mas Nacionales. Ahi comenzo mi infierno, con la famosa y bien odiada frase "primita que gusto verte, porque no comienzas a conocer a mis hijos mientras yo charlo con los parientes. Son unos angelitos." Parpadié y la madre de dos niño estaba ya en la sala bebiendo té y platicando animadamente con mí madre. Creanme, los niños menores de 15 años no son angelitos, ninguna persona lo es.

Para no aburrilos más de lo que ya lo he hecho, los familiares comenzaron a llegar después de firmar en algun hotel. Todos comenzaron a chalar, beber, y comer, como si fuera una especie de buffet nuevo. Compartí besos abrazos y elogios con personas que no había visto desde que tenia un dia de nacida, y a quienes se suponia yo tenia que recordar, porque para eso es la familia. En total habia unos treintaicinco adultos, catorce niños y adolecentes, y al menos un colado por cada soltero de la familia. Supe que todos los invitados estaban presentes cuando mi madre comenzo a sacar la cena y la llevó al jardin, donde habia cuatro mesas que se esperaba fueran suficiente para todos. No se permitiría nada de auto exilio ni dicsriminacion por nerdisismos o fashionismo. Todos nos sentariamos juntos como si algunos no se llevaran tan mal como lo hacian.

Yo estaba charlando con Ginny y con el primo Cayle cuando, entre todo el bullisio, escuche claramente el sonido del timbre. Para ese entonces una parte de la familia había aseguido el olor de la cena aún no totalmente ordenada en el jardin. El timbre era persistente y nadie se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Deje a Ginny con Cayle, y fui a abrirla. Logré llegar a salvo sin toparme con el Tio Abuelo John, esquivando los misiles de crayon derrretido que habian logrado hacer los hijo de Kenia de alguna manera, y saliendo ilesa de algunos pelliscos de mejilla.

En el umbral una figura con capa se erguia de espaldas a mi, al escuchar la puerta abrirse se volteó inmediatamente y dejo caer la capucha. Sedoso pelo platino cayó con elegancia sobre la frente del joven, actuando como velo protector a los ojos de un gris tormentoso que siempre me han recordado a la sangre de unicornio. En el rostro que se elevaba entre la neutralidad de la luz del interior y las sombras nocturnas se delinio una sonrisa de lado.

- Hola, Granger. ¿Puedo pasar?- ese, damas y caballeroe, era Draco malfoy. Alguien a quien yo no dejaria pasar a mi casa estando solo yo en ella, mucho menos estando mi familia entera presente.

Quise cerrale la puerta en la narices de un portaso, pero su pie se puso en medio. Empujé con todo mi cuerpo la puerta, pero ni así removio el pie. Con un suspiro de fastidio la volví a a abrir.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - creo que ya saben mis razones para tratarlo de esa forma, así que ni se atrevan a preguntar.

Me observó por un rato. Después me observo de nuevo con una furia flamante resbalandose de sus ojos entreabiertos. Levantó la cara con asquerosa superioridad, y apretó un poco los labios, como si nada de lo que fuera a decir le resultara agradable. - Pido una audiencia con la señorita Hermione Granger para pedir su mano en matrimonio. - Y eso señores, aunque no lo crean, no es ni se acerca a la cúspide de la pila de mier...ejem... sorpresas.

CONTINUARÁ...

De ustedes depende que esta historia continue. Ya tengo dos historias en espera y muy restrasadas, asi que si le ha gustado hasta ahorita, haganmelo saber porfavor por medio de reviews, e'mail o mensaje privado.


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Malfoy hizo qué?

* * *

Decidi continuar la historia por ahora. Ahora que estoy por terminar una de mis historias en espera tendre mas espacio para esta. Espero que les guste XP Me disculpo por los errores ortograficos y los typos

* * *

Capitulo II

Me quede ahí por unos segundos, sin mover ni un musculo. Estallé en carcajadas sin poder contenerme. Todo era demaciado de locos, incluso más que un ansiano en una playa nudista. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido como siempre en ropas caras, una tunica de viaje igual de elegante, con la misma cara de asco que reservaba para mi y mis amigos y ¡pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio! Yo ya estaba lista para que la broma acabara, pero Malfoy no desparecio, ni se revelo como Ron en un muy buen disfras, ni tampoco me desperté de una pesadilla. Y, como si hubieran echado hielo en mi espalda, paré de reir inmediatamente.

- No estas bromaendo.- queria estirar la cara de Malfoy para ver si era piel postisa parte de un difras, pero si en verdd era el verdadero Malfoy podia tener todo tipo de enfermedades, como por ejemplo la muecabitis, que te hacia tener una mueca en la boca todo el tiempo. Asi que preferí no arriesgarme.

- La revelación del siglo.- remarcó con un mumullo forzado, su labio superiro se levantó de una forma que en verdad me erizó los bellos de las manos. No sé si de lo feo que se vio por esos segundos o de la afirmación que me dió.

- Pues, me niego a darle una audiencia al caballero Draco Malfoy- arruge la naiz al pronuncir obligatoriamente su nombe completo- y no acepto su propuesta de compromiso.

Seria una completa tonta al pensar que Malfoy se marcharia sin molestar mas, así que ni siquiera habia terminado decir eso y cerre la puerta de golpe. Coloque un hechizo cerradura en la puerta y por la mirilla vi como Malfoy veia con enfado la puerta. Levantó la mano para tocar de nuevo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Sonrió de una manera que no me gustó para nada y después se colocó de nuevo la capucha y se alejó de la casa por el camino de cemento en el jardin, despareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me quedé viendo un rato más, asegurandome de que no iba a regresar y cuando no lo hizo solté un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de que todo el asunto era para morirse de risa, tengo que admirtir que esa última sonrisa de Malfoy tuvo demaciada conspiracion secretiva y maliciosa para dejarme algo intranquila. Después de todo, tu peor enemigo no se aparece de la nada a mitad de la noche a pedirte como esposa. No, algo me decia que habia algo mas detras de todo eso. Me di la media vuelta y casi brinco del susto. Los diabl... hijos de Kenia me miraban con identicas sonrisas maquiavelicas, seguramente habian escuchado todo. Los vi tomar aire, asegurando con ello mis sospechas, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estaban parados sobre la mesa de la sala soltando los pulmones a mas no poder.

- ¡Hamion tene NOVIO¡ Se va a cagsard y le dio un beso!- repetian una y otra vez con el elocuente vocabulario de dos niños de tres años, saltando sobre la mesa . Los pocos que habian estado lo necesariamente cerca de la puerta para ver aun hombre joven delante de mi, tan solo me lanzaban picaras miradas y me guñaban los ojos. EWWWW, tan solo faltaba que presisamente cuando toda mi familia estaba reunida en un solo lugar se llevaran la imprecion de que Malfoy era mi novio. Debi de haber previsto que podia contar con Malfoy para arruinar la reputacion ante la familia en la primera runion familiar.

Ginny se me acerco, dejando a Cayle observando como los hyperactivos gemelos comenzaban a hacer corazones en el vidrio de la mesa de la sala con crayon derretido. Yo frunci el cejo al verlos, si mi madre tan solo insinuaba a la mañana siguiente que yo limpiaria todo eso me veria obligada a utilizar el imperio en los angelitos de mi adorada prima. Y pensar que tendria la suerte de compartir con ese par una casa entera por toda la semana. Rechazar a Malfoy debia de traer recompenzas, no catigos. ¿que pasaba con los dioses alla arriba? Estaba a punto de comenzar a echar mis reclamos a los cielos cuando la voz de Ginny me saco de mi estupor.

- ¿Quien era?

- uh

- El que toco la puerta¿quien era?

- Oh.. Malfoy.

- ¿Que¡Malfoy estuvo aqui!- grito incredula. Todos, inclusive yo, voletamos a verla alarmados. Veran, lo mas recomendable es que cuando un chico, tu peor enemigo en mi caso, se aparece de la nada a.. bueno ya hasta decirlo me dan ganas de arrugar las narices. En todo caso¡la familia nunca debe saber el nombre del chico¡Mas de una Tia sabra recordarlo por el resto de su vida! Era casi lo mismo como meterte con un fulano en la boda de tu prima o de una amiga¡Todo el mundo lo recordaria y te lo echaria en cara! Ginny, muchas gracias por revelar el nombre, merci.

- No grites- le susurré. Me volví hacia a la selva de miradas a nuestro alrededor. Una mezcla de "que estan mirando" y " lo que pasa es que mi amiga tiene problemas mentales, perdonenla", se formo en mi mirada y todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos.

- Lo siento. Pero, Malfoy ¿aqui¿que se traia entre manos?- susurró Ginny. Esa misma pregunta me hacia yo¿Cuales habían sido las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy?

- Pues, me dijo que...

- ¡Todos a cenar!- mi madre llamó desde la puerta corredisa que daba al jardin tracero. - Hermione trae a los gemelos, cariño.

- Si mamá- dije antes de voltearme hacia Ginny y hacer una mueca de asco hacia los gemelos.

- Te digo cuando todo termine.- Ginny asintió y me ayudo a llevar a los gemelos, por que Kenia sabra Dios a que oscuro lugar se habia ido. Nadie se ofreció a ayudarnos en la persecución que duró, por lo menos diez minutos. Más de una vez estuve a punto de darle mis saludos al piso cuando pisé varios montones de crayon. Mí vestido terminó con pequeñas manchas verdes y rojas en la orilla. De mis zapatos tan sólo tuve que llenar el certificado de defuncion.

Recordando lo que Harry le habia hecho a su tia en el tercer año, por primera vez veia el punto en perder el control de la magia de tal manera. Nada me daria mas placer que ver dos globos identicos de gemelos cubiertos en crayon seco, atados con cordel al alfeisar de mi ventana.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD A La Manan Siguiente HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- ¡Por Dios!

Ese grito me saco del pesado sueño, pero aún asi no me levanté y tan solo revolvi mas las cobijas. Estaba callendo de nuevo en el sueño cuando...

- ¡Hermione!

Me levanté de la cama como si estuviera hecha de esquegrutos de cola explosiva y me puse los pantalones largos de mi pijama sobre los cortos y sali corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

- ¿Que pasa?- hubiera estado menos sorprendida si hubiera visito a una decena de ex mortifagos apuntandome con sus varitas. Mi madre estaba sentada en un banco alto, leyendo con espanto una carta. una lechuza negra posada en la ventana, parecia hasta aburrida ante la escena que se desarrollava ante sus ojos.

- Oh, Hermione.

- ¿Que ocurre mama? - pero todo era inutil, mi madre ni siquiera habia notado que habia gritado o que yo habia llegado falta de aliento y casi matandome en las escaleras.

Me acerque y mientas lo hacia, por arriba de su esplada pude ver una fina letra formando el contenido de la carta. La calidad del papel gritaba dinero a lo lindo, y en la mesa el sello en el sobre gritaba tan solo una horrible y nauceabunda palabra...

_Estimados señores Granger, _

_Comprenderan ustedes que nuestras intenciones son de lo mas honorables, pero aun asi no podemos dejar pasar de largo el rechazo de su hija ante la propuesta de compromiso. que nuestro hijo ofrecio la pasada noche. Estoy segura de que todo fue un mal entendido, y que como a toda jovencita, Hermione entendera lo que ocurre. Todas mis meditaciones llegan a la conlcusion de que Hermione aun no ha sido infomada de la situacion, y me decepciona saber que lo hayan dejado a ultimo minuto. Estoy segura de que no rechasaran mi invitacion a una cena esta misma noche en mi casa, esta situacion tiene que ser aclarada lo mas pronto posible, Draco esta a punto de llegar a los dies y nueve años y aun no tiene prometida. Espero que Hermione este informada de la relacion de su familia con la familia de mi esposo, ayudara a que acepte el matrimonio con mas facilidad. Por favor envie de regreso la lechuza asegurando su asistencia en la cena. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Narsissa Malfoy. _

El sello Malfoy, Narssisa Malfoy, matrimonio, yo y Malfoy. Todo comenzaba a ser demaciado misterioso para mi gusto, demaciado cercano a Malfoy para yo no querer lanzar unos buenos puños.

- Mama¿que relacion tenemos nosotros con los Malfoy?- susurre.

Mi madre dejo la carta en la mesa, y hablo con el tono mas serio que hasta entonces habia utilisado en mi.

- Ve a cambiarte, cariño, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Asenti con la cabeza, sin atreverme a decir nada mas. Antes de salir de la cocina vi como mi madre escribia una rapida respuesta en la parte tracera de la carta y como le temblaban las manos al entregarsela a la lechuza. Creo que esa mañana rompie el record guiness a la menor catidad de tiempo posible en quitarse un atuendo y ponerse otro. Ginny no se movio y siguio durmiendo a pesar que no tuve en consideracion todo el ruido que hacia al querer bajar lo mas rapido posible, deberia de estar muy cansada para no escuchar mi alboroto.

Cuando volvi a a bajar, mis padres me esperaban sentados en la sala sin hablar. Por alguna extraña razon, senti que en vez de entrar a la sala de mi hogar, me habian aventado a una camara de gas a jugar con mi mente. Lo extraño era que yo parecia entrar con bastante voluntad.

- Nuestra relacion con los Malfoy es remota- mi madre comenzó a hablar en cuanto yo me senté frente a ellos. Me relató el cuento del cual hablé al principio sobre Catherine Kowat, Zack Figiok y hasta Conrad Malfoy.

- Conrad Malfoy quizo saber quien era Catherine, de quien su padre adoptivo le contó tanto y pagarle a su familia una parte de la fortuna que sentia le correspondia por ser Catherine quien habia comenzado el proyecto de una...maquina del tiempo.

- Valla, los Malfoy si que han cambiado- murmuré.- ¿Catheine era bruja?- pregunté en voz alta.

- Seria lo mas logico, aunque tan solo unas cuantas en la familia lo han sido. - respondio mi madre sonriendome.

- ¿Que hizo Malfoy al verla viva?

- Le dio su parte del dinero. Pero, años despues, cuando el...govierno de los magos confisco las maquinas del tiempo.- dijo mi madre, refiriendose a los giratiempos- Conrad se vio paulatinamente callendo en la ruina. Acudio a Catherine y ella acepto ayudarlo con la unica condicion de que contrallera matrimonio con la hija de su hermana. Conrad acepto y Catherine le ayudo a levantar d nuevo su nombre y reputacion hasta que Conrad fue capaz de regresarle el apoyo financiero prestado. Hicieron un pacto: en futuras geneaciones, cuando una de las familia se viera en problemas financieros la otra se veria obligada a ayudarla, cerrando el trato con un matrimonio.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido- dije, comprendiendo finalmente a donde nos llevaba todo eso.

- En aquellos tiempos lo tenia. El matrimonio era una forma de unificar familias y mantener honor de sangre. Les parecio ser un trato justo, aunque nunca desde entonces algun decendiente de Catherine se vio frete a un compromiso con un desendiente de Malfoy.

- Hasta ahora- murmure acidamente.

- Hasta ahora- rectifico mi madre.

- Es un pacto antiguo, lo mas probable es que hayan escrito otro anulando la validez del anterior. Ademas de que Malfoy no tiene ningun problema financiero, yo no tengo por que casarme con el. Tengo primas, hay mas mujeres en tu familia padre, esta la prima Isabella y Kenia.- Oh si, como lo escuchan, mi revancha seria ver como Malfoy se casaba con Kenia y se llevaba a los dos diablillos. Por primera vez tuve un encuentro con la lastima que nunca pense sentir por Malfoy, pero se esfumo muy pronto. Al fin, lo gemelos se divertirian.

- Los Granger no son decendientes de Catherine, es la familia de tu madre- explicó mi padre. Oh no, mi madre era hija unica, yo soy hija unica, asi que... ¡por que yo!

- Nunca nadie sintio la necesidad de reescribri el tratado, no fue necesito.- dijo mi madre, explicando con algo de impotencia. Cerré los ojos y me lleve las manos a la cara, ahogando un gritito de rabia. Yo no podia entender como eso podia ocurrir. La fortuna Malfoy era una de las mas cuantiosas en todo el mundo Magico, y nisiquiera que el imperio fuera dirigido por un colegial tras la muerte de Lucius Malfoy en la guerra desalentó a los empresarios tanto muggles como magicos a seguir apoyando el crecimiento de las compañias en las que se habian afiliado con los Malfoy. Todo eso se publico en _El Profeta _a principios de verano.

- Un momento. No es Malfoy quien tiene problemas financieros, somos nosotros.- El silencio de mis padres no hizo mas que corroborar mis cabilaciones. Todo comenzó a caer en lugar, el por que no hubo vacaciones a algun pais ese verano; las llamadas tan largas que mi padre tenia en privado con su contador; la tarjeta de credito rechasada de mama en la tienda de ropa; la reunion que mi padre habia tenido con el tio abuelo John la noche anterior dentro de su pequeña oficina en el piso de arriba, seguramente para pedirle algun prestamo. Trataban de que yo no me diera cuenta mientras que a la vez hacia lo posible para resolver sus problemas y evitar que los Malfoy se acercaran a mi.

- Buenos dias a todos.- Ginny entró a la sala ya lista para un nuevo dia y con una energia radianteque desentonó perfectamente con nuestras caras lagas.- ¿Interrumpo algo?


	3. Capítulo 2  Solo UNA

**N/A: Ver la nota al final.**

* * *

Capitulo II

Comprenderan, y creo que estaran de acuerdo conmigo, en que el cuello de Ginny no parecia mas perfecto para ser estrangulado que en ese momento. Pero, tan poco queria perder a mi mejor amiga cuando la situación gritaba que necesitaria sus consejos en un futuro, así que tan sólo me incliné hacia atras en el sofá hasta quedar medio acostada al tiempo que mi garganta emitia algo asi como un gritito ahogado que se escuchó más bien como un gruñido.

- Hermione, trataremos de evitar todo esto. El negocio no esta llendo muy bien por ahora, pero todo se arreglara, ya lo veras.- Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo lentamente. Yo y mi madre llevabamos una relación que más bien puede llamarse de hermanas. Discutiamos, rebatiamos con sarcasmo, y jugabamos a hacernos bromas; era solo que nuestras personalidades no nos permitian muestras abiertas de cariño que a ambas nos dabarian un evenenamiento de azucar. Asi que cuando mi madre me abrazo fue que en verdad senti el nivel de preocupacion que cargaba en la espalda.

- No te preocupes mama.- dije devolviendole el abrazo.- se lidiar con Malfoy¿verdad Ginns?

Ginny frunció el entre cejo, y yo asentue mi expectación para que al fin respondiera. Estoy segura que todo le resultava bastante confuso, ya que la noche enterior se me olvido contarle sobre la visita de Malfoy.- Oh... si, claro, su hija le gana en los puños a ese huron.- afirmó con entusiasmo.

- Pero, Hermione¿qué es eso de puños?- espetó mi padre, siempre el activista para las buenas relaciones entre los seres humanos sin importar las circunstancias.

- Ahh- mascullé cuando mi madre se levantó y volvió su mirada de mí a Ginny y después a mi padre.- Lo que pasa, es que...

- ¿Porqué no van a dar un paseo mientras yo preparo el desayuno?- intervinó mi madre como la campana salvadora de los cuentos.

- Ven Ginns. - le hice señas a Ginny antes de que la oportunidad se fuera por la venta y mi padre comenzara a manifestar su inconformidad contra conflictos politicos en letreros que colgaria de las ventanas. Creanme, no seria la primera ni la cuarta vez que lo hiciera.

- Inviten a Cayle y a Lucky, seguramente les gustara recorrer los alrededores- llamó mi madre cuando cruzabamos la puerta de la cocina.

- Si, a todo mundo le gusta caminar con la cabeza a punto explotar.- murmuró Ginny al salir de la casa.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté.

- El y su amigo, el que tiene nombre de perro, se robaron dos botellas de licor del padre de Cayle anoche.

- Por eso la insistencia en quedarse en la tienda de capaña. Brutos.- dije riendo entre dientes. Algunos hombres siempre han de pensar que el alcohol, seguido de las mujeres, deberia ser considerarado una maravilla del mudno moderno. El padre de Cayle era uno de esos hombres, y Cayle, pues como dicen por ahi: de tal palo tal astilla.

Caminamos hasta llegar al parque mas cercano, donde algunos grupos de adolescentes locales nos veian como dos bichos raros, y alguno que otro chico nos sonreia sin atreverse a acercarse y comenzar una conversacion. Claro que esto es tan solo una suposicion, por que yo iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que con trabajo recuerdo haber llegado al parque. Si Ginny se dio cuenta de mi estado ido del resto del mundo, me dejo ir sin decir una palabra.

Yo no dejaria que una estupida alianza mas anitgua que mi abuela me atara a Malfoy de por vida. Me convenci a mi misma que era tan solo cuestion de tiempo para que mis padres solucionaran sus problemas financieros y que aun si no resultaba de esa manera; seguramente se encontraria un... un recuerso legal que contrarestara el anticuado trato. Por mas inminente que fuera la hora de encontrarme con los Malfoy esa noche, me convenci a mi misma que esa seria la primera y ultima vez que pondria pie en esa casa y que fuera lo que pasara durante esa visita seria irrelevante ya que todo volveria a la normalidad en pocas semanas. Esperaba que al verme, Narsissa Malfoy se diera cuenta de que claramente yo no era de la alta sociedad y que mis modales ciertamente no llegaban a ser tan refinados como la costumbre de los sangre pura mandaban; y que en pocas palabras ella misma se convenciera de que yo no era la esposa indicada para su "adorado" primogenito. No crean que no pense en mis padres y sus problemas, pero me dije a mi misma que si los Malfoy para mi fortuna dejaban a un lado el trato y nos echaban tan pronto cruzabaramos el vestibulo de su casa, nosotros nos las arreglariamos de alguna u otra forma. Todo el mundo tiene altas y bajas de dinero, despues de todo, pero siempre se solucionaba para bien. Tenia que solucionarse para bien.

Y, por el comportamiento de Malfoy la noche anterior, tampoco el estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto. Asi que ¿quien lo diria? tal vez hasta en algo habriamos de coincidir: en establecer en claro que no pretendiamos establecernos como pareja. De eso estaba tan segura como que yo necesitaba aire para sobrevivir. Creéme, no es algo agradable estar de acuerdo con tu peor enemigo, pero si algo bueno se sacaba de ello, bienvenido era el sentimiento compartido. Es más, hasta pretendia no discutir con Malfoy esa noche en la cena.. si él no intentaba ningun metodo de comunicacion en mi presencia, claro esta. La madre de Malfoy parecia ser quien mas importancia le daba al dichoso tratado y si al ver que su hijo y yo no hariamos nada mas que hacer daños a la propiedad con nuestras peleas tal vez seria la primera en forjar investigaciones para que yo nunca llegara a cargar con esa horrible palabra que ellos tenian como apellido y con la cual yo no pretendia ser conocida.

¿Que esperaban¿Que solo porque Malfoy y yo supuestamente teniamos que casarnos yo repentinamente encontraria algun lado oculto de mi corazon que latia solamente por ver a ese insensato huron? Si es asi, siento decepcionarlos. Malfoy podia ser lo mas atractivo que quisiera, pero su chocante anctitud tan solo insitaba mis puños a cerrarse y acariciar su mejilla no presismente con adoracion.

- ¿Te importaria compartir porque tienes esa sonrisa maliciosa en tu cara?

- El morado contrastaria perfectamente con el tono claro de Malfoy no crees.- pensé en voz baja. Ginny me observó en confusión. Al llegar a unos columpios, nos sentamos en ellos y comenzamos a mecernos un poco.

- Si, bastante, pero¿a que viene todo eso?

- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Malfoy y yo podriamos llegar a casarnos?

- Primero comprobaría que el mundo sigue girando y después me aseguraría de que las tempreaturas del infierno congelado no llegasen hasta nosotros.

- Si, lo mismo haría yo- dije y solté un bufido de fastidio. - mis padres tiene algunos problemas..-

La siguiente media hora se llenó de los ah, oh, y oh no de Ginny al contarle la historia completa. Aun al contarsela, las palabras sabian exoticas en mi boca y toda la absurda situacion aun no dejaba de exaltarme. Aunque, después de todo, tan sólo hacia unos quince minutos en ese entonces de que me habían alumbrado con la verdad que se había desarrollado a mis espaldas para después caer sobre mi cara como un pastel de tres tallas.

- Eso es... horrible. - ok, se que yo misma no sabria que decirle a una mejor amiga con mi situación, pero algo tan obvio era lo que menos esperaba de Ginny.

- Si, lo sé.

- ¡Malfoy por todos los cielos!- Hablo enserio cuando digo que Ginny trabajaba tiempo extra en repetirme hechos mucho muy claros. En esos momentos la gran pregunta se resolvio¿Qué posibles caracteristicas pueden compartir Ginny y Ron? Que en ciertas ocaciones suelen ser _tan _elocuentes.

- Si, por todos los cielos- murmuré.

- Pero Hermione, este tipo de tratados son de magos, magos sangrepura. Sin ofender, estoy segura de que no aplicara en tu familia. Oh que de alguna manera el que tus padres sean muggles modificará el arreglo.

- Al parecer no, mis antepasados, aunque no eran sangre pura, era magos. En estos momentos no estoy segura si los Malfoy eran sangre pura en aquellos tiempos, y si no lo eran definitivamente no lo son ahora. - contesté, agradecida de que al fin Ginny volvia a ser la Ginny que conocia.

- No, los Malfoy son sangre pura, creeme. Pero¡hay Merlin y Agripa!. - murmuró llevando su frente a su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginns?

- Son tratos de sangre pura, y tu no lo eres - esa mania por establecer lo obvio comenzaba a resultar fatidiosa.- ¿Qué tan antiguo es este trato?- preguntó.

- No lo sé, unos cuarenta años desde que las cazas de brujas comenzaran.

- Siendo sangre pura, Malfoy tendria... privilegios. Al ser tus padres muggles, se le da predileccion a los otros padres quienes saben mas acerca de las costumbres de los magos y la antiguedad de la sociedad magica.- explicó Ginny con tanto asco con el que uno puede escupir palabras.

En se momento sentí la necesidad de hacer del columpio mi casa y no regresar nunca mas a la realidad. -¿ Exactamente que tipo de privilegios?.- pregunté sin muchos animos de escuchar la respuesta.

- Puede hacer doblar un poco las clausulas a su favor. Preferencia de el mas "puro"- espeto con sarcasmo.- Es algo asi como un trato no dicho ni escrito, costumbres sociales.

- Claro, debi de haberlo esperado.- me levanté furiosa del columpio y comenzé a desgastar el cesped frente a Ginny. - Sin intención de ofender, pero es tipico que los sangre pura tengan el derecho de cumplir sus caprichos y más si es un Malfoy.

- No me ofendes. Pero piensalo de esta manera, talvez Malfoy aproveche su poder de manipulación para que no terminen casados.- explico encongiendose de hombros.- Recuerda que él tampoco te tiene algo que digamos cariño.

- Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Malfoy. Creéme, puede que consiga evitar un matrimonio conmigo, pero no sin antes divertirse un poco.

- En ese caso, jugarás su juego entonces.- Una sonrisa comenzo a abrirse camino tanto en el rostro de Ginny como en el mio.

- Claro- murmure- tan solo tendre que esperar a que tome confiansa y después... ¡boom!

- No te adelantes, primero iremos a desayunar. Yo no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre. Veremos lo que ocurre en la cena esta noche y después planeamos que hacer.

Ginny tenía toda la razón, esperaría a ver que ocurria esa noche para comenzar a actuar. Después de todo, adivinación no era mi materia favorita, y comenzar a teorisar sobre lo que podria ocurrir ciertamente no treria a la superfiie dotes de vidente que claramente son inexistentes en mi. Te mentiria si te dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero al menos tenia un poco mas de calma para preparar mis rebates si Malfoy intentaba algo inesperado. Nunca se esta bien preparado para nada, lo unico que se puede hacer es tratar de estar a talla con la situacion, y yo no estaba dispuesta a undirme en esa pila de mier... sorpresas en la que se habia convertido mi vida.

9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9

Mi suplicio comenzo, no en esa detestada cena, sino en cuanto puse pie de nuevo en mi casa. Debido a que la mayoria de los parientes tenian vidas muy ocupadas( escucsa para decir, "_a la familia la prefiero de lejos"_) muy pocos se quedaron esa semana. De hecho, tan solo nuestros huespedes se dignaron a no rechazar la invitación.

El hecho de que la mayoria de los parientes extrangeros tan solo fueran por una noche aun me tiene intrigada. Digo, comprendo bien el querer ahorrar dinero de hotel, pero ¿hacer un viaje internacional, alquilar un cuarto por una noche, y después salir de regreso a la mañana siguiente? Yo en su lugar nisiquiera me habria tomado la molestia de asisitir, con lo que me disgutan los aviones, preferiria mil veces perderme el despliegue decinibido del abuelo John. Pero bueno, eran familia despues de todo, y me agrado verlos a todos, aunque de algunos ni los nombres me aprendi. Pensandolo bien, la posibilidad de que los volviera a ver era de una en cien millones. Ah, como adoro el calor de la familia. (Si, para quien no se dio cuenta, esa ultima frase tiene todo mi sarcastico ser dentro de cada palabra)

Creo que los hijos de Kenia necesitaban a un Hitler para governarlos, eso o unos buenos exorcismos. Podian ser angelitos delante de mis padres, pero el aro ardia en fuego y hasta el color rojizo natural en sus mejillas los hacian un dibujo perfecto de dos diablillos en entrenamiento cuando cualquier adulto no estaba cerca. Tan solo una tarde con ellos me vato para comprobar que mi casa tenia muy pocas salidas de emergencia. Quemaron todas mis cintas favoritas, se adueñaron de mi baño para construir bombas de agua que terminaron empapandonos a mi, Ginny, Cayle y Lucky, el amigo de Cayle. Además, saltaron tanto en mi cama que la base se rompio. Mi techo lo tapizaron con papel higienico mojado, y el piso de mi habitacion termino tan empapado como yo y mis amigos. Nunca en mi vida tuve que hacer tanta magia en mi propia casa. Algo si les agradecere, el mantenerme ocupada y ajena a cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Malfoy. Eso, hasta que Kenia ejercio muy tarde su deber de madre y les halo a la ducha.

Entré en mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama de espalda con los ojos cerrados. Ginny subiria a acompañarme cuando la lechuza del callejon Diagon llegara con algo de pocion alisadora que habia encargado esa misma mañana. Segun mi supuesta mejor amiga, yo tenia que lucir mejor que bien esa noche. En lo que a mi respecta yo muy bien hubiera usado una cascara de banana en la cabeza si eso serviria para que los Malfoys se hicieran los desentendidos de nosotros, pero no, Ginny y madre tenian que meter narices y preparar mis mejores ropas. ¿De que lado estaban esas dos, eh?

- Ya levantate, Hermione, tenemos que arreglarnos.- escuche a Ginny entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, apagando los ecos de vocesillas que llegaban desde el baño.

- Ni puedo mover los parpados.- dije tan lentamente que en mi mente surgio la imagen de una ansiana muriendo sola en una habitacion de hospital.

- Entonces no importa que diga yo, tu...-

- no abriré los ojos- terminé por ella.

- Después no me culpes a mi.- Ginny nisiquiera habia terminado de decir eso cuando algo humedo y viscoso cayo sobre mi rsotro. Supongo que me imaginas que soltando un grito, tipico grito de niña, parandome repntinamente y tratando de remover la "cosa" que tan agraciadamente habia aterrisado sobre mi cara. Pero tan solo levante el brazo y quite de mi rostro el pedaso humedo de papel higienico, en el cual pude comprobar habia un poco de jabon liquido.

- con que asi es como lograron que se mantuvieran en el techo.-murmuré para mis adentros. No modifique mi posicion en la cama, salvo para aventar el trozo de proyectil a un rincon, olvidando por completo que tenia un cesto de basura a mis pies.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hermione, si no te levantas en este intante me obligarás a hacer algo que no...que ahora si tengo muchas ganas de hacer.- Oh no, y asi señora y señores fue como el ultimo dia de Hermione Granger fue hasta que su amiga la mato con una frase que helaria los huesos del diablo.tsk,tsk,tsk, tampoco es para tanto, pero conocia lo suficiente bien a Ginny, y ella a mi, como para saber que lo queGinny queria hacerme a mi no me gustaria.A unque, reconsiderando, lo que ya en un principio planeaba hacer no me agradaba mucho, asi pues no me importo que otra cosa pudiera tener planeado. Y asi se lo hice saber.

- ok.- dijo con ese tono de voz que nunca fue preambulo a algo ni en los mas mínimo bueno. Se sentó frente a mi pequeño escritorio, sacó un poco de pergamino, pluma y tinta.- Querido Draco,- comenzo a hablar mientras escribia. Creanme que yo no la creia capaz de mandar la carta, me dedique a escucharla.- Siento mucho mi comportamiento de la noche anterior-continuo-, no fue romatmente mi intencion rechazar tan bien obrada peticion.- solte un bufido ante esto. Si como no, por mi Malfoy podia meterse su propocision por donde mejor le... pareciera.- Mis padres me han por fin aclarado la situacion, y he de admitir mi sorpresa. Pero, al fin he visto la forma de hacerte ver el gran amor que he escondido durante todos estos años por ti.- ok, una mescla de divercion y panico se empezo a crecer dentro de mi.- Me creeras una cobarde por mantener mis sentimientos ocultos, pero ni en mis mejores sueños he tenido la oportunidad de verme como la señora Malfoy. Asi que espero que tambien tu estes tan acuerdo al tratado y a nuestra aliencia como yo. Estoy al tanto de las tradiciones de las familias magicas antiguas y me esncuentro conforme en procrear un hijo contigo al año de nuestro matrimonio, el cual espero se pueda llevarse a cabo en menos de seis meses.- Me levante de inmedito. He sadido desde no sé cuando que los hijos no vienen presisamente de Paris y mucho menos cargados por una cigueña, y, creeme, el tan solo oirlo implicado con Malfoy era totalmente nauseabundo.

Le arrebaté el pergamino a Ginny y ella me sonrió con encanto, como si no hubiera estado escribiendo los tramites para mi arrivo al infierno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mis padres esperaban que los Malfoy enviaran referencia de su domicilio a vuelta de lechuza, pero dicha referencia nunca hizo la gracia de aparecer. En cambio, enviaron algo mucho mas... ostentoso.

Tras esperar en vano que mis padres me llamaran a la hora de marcharonos, y despues de jurar y perjurar a Ginny que no saldria corriendo al baño para destrosar lo que ella llamaba un "progreso en mi aspecto", ambas nos dirijimos escaleras abajo a la sala de estar. Los parientes habian saldio a cenar, y seguramente regresarian mucho antes que nosotros. Ninguno se mostró incomodo o inconforme cuando se les dijo que su asistencia a la cena con los Malfoy seria mas que indebida. Estabamos estrechando ya la amabilidad de los anfitriones con llevar a Ginny, cuya familia tenia una enemistad que podria considerarse de todo menos acallada con dicha familia anfitriona. Claro que mis padres ignoraban este ultimo hecho por aquel entonces.

Mi padre estaba sentado frente al televizor cuando Ginny y yo entramos y nos sentamos en la sald e estar. Me pregunté si estaria pensando en lo que nos aguardaba la velada o si tan solo se concentraba en su reflejo para no tener que sobrepensar. Lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo, le llevo al menos diez minutos notar nuestra llegada.

- Lucen lindas, niñas.- dijo.- muy lindas- sonrio sin llegar a lograrlo bien. De alguna forma, en tan solo treinta segundos, llegue a conocer un poco mas sobre mi padre. Me vio directo a alos ojos. Vi su culpa y a la vez la resolucion de lograr que todo acabara para bien, y eso fue mas que suficiente para devolverme un poco la esperanza. Si mi padre, un muggle que estaba tan perdido cuando a magia se trataba a como lo estaria un ciego en medio de una ciudad, se mostraba tan inquebrantable entonces yo, una bruja ya considerada adulta, sin duda no me dejaria derrumbar por un estupido pedazo de papel que mostraba las firmas de Catherine Kowat y Conrad Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A eso de las siete, cuando ya me estaba ilusionando con la idea de que Malfoy se habia hechado para atras, llamaron a la puerta.

- Yo iré.- dijo mi padre, a pesar de que yo me había adelantado. Le escuche hablar con otro hombre, atrapando de palabras vagas a las que no encontre sentido. Momentos después, regreso y dijo- espero que esten listas, nos vamos.

Nos encaminamos a la puerta, donde un hombre vestido en un traje negro aguardaba nuestra salida. Tan pronto nos vio a Ginny y a mi acercandonos nos sonrio y espero que llegaramos a él para dirijirnos a una limosina estacionada frente a la casa. Me volteé a ver a Ginny, quien miraba con una mezcla de desagrado y sorpresa el vehiculo y al chofer sonriente que nos abrio la puerta tan pronto llegamos a ella. Nos ofrecio la mano para subirnos, todo el rato mostrando su dentadura de la forma mas encantadoramente falsa que me enfermó. Como ciertas personas pueden ser tan hipocritas es un misterio para mi. Dentro del auto todo se movia por medio de la magia; dos copas con bebidas se posaron frente a nosotras cuando nos sentamos y la iluminacion cambiaba para hacer el modificado y ancho espacio mas acojedor. Habia cinoc sillones de piel negra, y antes de arrancar el chofer nos pregunto si queriamos utilizar la pista de baile. Cuando respondimos que no, nos recomendo que si teniamos apetito el bar servia lo que quisieramos si lo deciamos en voz alta. Mi sonrisa no pudo haber sido mas hermética al agradeserle las atenciones

- La señora Malfoy quizo que estubieran comodos.- dijo, y volvio la vista al volante.

- ¿Que te parece, eh?- me pregunto Ginny cuando la limosina se puso en marcha despues de que mis padres hubieran subido a bordo del paseo a la mansion dracula.

- Hay una linea fina entre querer dar una buena impresion y querer intimidar¿no crees?.- respondi al observar la incomodidad de mis padres ante tanto lujo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido que la mansión Malfoy es uno de los edificios mas admirados tanto por su arquitectura como por su antiguedad. Sin embargo, lo primero que se me vino a la mente esa noche al entrar en la limosina no fue que era una joya arquitectónica sino más bien que podía haber sido la cosa mas tenebrosa que hubiese visto.

Con los muros de un gris oscuro y todas sus ventanas bañadas de opaca iluminación, parecia un gigante con cientos de ojos alzandose ante nosotros y pavoneando orgullo. La firma gótica del tejado me parecieron manos alsadas a los cielos, no para mostrar respeto, sino para dar a entender un poder intranquilo. Descubrí esculturas hechas del mismo gris oscuro apostadas en la base la casa como en algunos puntos mas altos. La mayoria eran criatruras consideradas oscuras y que habian sido esculpidas para lucir ojos despiadados y garras que mataban de un solo golpe. Algunas de ellas se mostraban tan reales quepensé que de un momento a otro saltarian a la imosina y la destrosarian con nosotos dentro.

Los jardines, sin embargo, eran un contraste total de la casa. Cientos de luciernagas reposaban en la base de los arboles, setos, y flores, creando asi una efecto de misteriosa belleza. Era tanto el contraste que me asalto la idea de que habia una batalla no vista entre la luz protectora del jardin y el manto hostil y oscuro de la casa que solto sobre mi una sensación de tensión abrumante.

La limosina se estacionó justo frente a una escalera de marmol oscuro en cuya base habia dos hipogrifos, hechos del mismo marmol, que nos veia desprovistos de la mas minima intencion de dejarnos pasar. Al verlos no pude evitar soltar una risa al recordar lo que habia ocurrido entre Buckbeak y Malfoy. Seguramente mas de una vez habia pedido que demolieran a los hipogrifos, eso o la aversión que decia tener por dichos animales era pura actuación. Si era asi, entonces todo el lio de tercer año tan solo habia sido para que echaran a Hagrid y cuando no lo logro, no le importo que Buckbeak fuera asesinado. ¡Ese maldito y caprichoso huron!

Mis puños se cerraron mientras seguiamos a mis padres escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrio por si sola, dandonos paso a un enorme recibidor decorado con todo tipo de ricas antiguedades y en cuyo fondo se encontraba otra enorme escalera. Delante de esta estaban los Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y un chico al que habia visto en el colegio sin saber su nombre. La primera en asercarsenos fue la madre de Malfoy. La unica vez que la habia visto fue en los mundiales de Quidditch en mi cuarto año, y por aquel entonces me parecio bastante snob; siempre tenia la nariz arrugada de una manera que reflejaba desprecio a lo extremo. Pero ahora su cara era tranquila y relajada; vestia un vestido turquesa muy hermoso y el cabello platino le caia como la seda en la espalda.

- Bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa- es un gusto tenerlos en nuestro hogar. Yo soy Narsissa Malfoy y este es mi hijo Draco.- Malfoy y sus amigos se habian acercado a Narsissa Malfoy hasta que llegaron a su lado.- Y esta bella señorita es Pansy Parkinson. El caballero es Blaise Zabini. Ambos son amigos de mi hijo.

- Un placer- dijeron mis padres.

- Estas señoritas son hermosas.Tengo entendido que ustedes solo tienen una hija¿quien de ellas es Hermione? .- Narsissa malfoy nos veia a nosotras con agrado. Me pregunté cuanto tardaria en soltar a la dama sangre pura que llevababa dentro. Su nariz en ningun momento habia dejado la forma rectamente perfecta, y supuse que le estaba costando un gran trabajo ocultar el desagrado que sentia por nosotros.

- Si, tenemos solo una hija. Ella esa Hermione- dijo mi madre, y puso una mano en mi hombro para animarme a dar un paso al frente, el cual di sin mucho animo.- Esta lindo pelirroja es Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de Hermione.- en cuanto mi madre dijo este no pude evitar ver directamente a Narsissa Malfoy aunque sabia que era hasta cierto grado mal educada. Esperaba que su sonrisa desapareciera y su arrugada nariz tomara mando, pero nada de eso paso, tan solo le sonrio a Ginny y volvio su vista hacia mi con interés. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que me miraba y rapidamente voltie la vista a otro lado.

- Es un gusto conocerte, Hermione.- me dijo con un tono enigmatico.

- El gusto es mio, señora.

Nadie dijo nada enseguida. Narsissa Malfoy dejo sus ojos en mi todo el tiempo. Ginny no estoy segura que veia, pero su vista estaba al frente. Malfoy y Parkinson veian a mis padres como inferiores, y mis padres trataban de no mostrar la incomodidad que sentia ante la situacon. Mi padre creo que tan solo se controlaba para no soltarle a Draco Malfoy un buen "¿A quien te crees que ves de esa forma niñato?"

- ¿Les apatece ir al comedor?- Narsissa Malfoy se dirijio a mis padres.

- Si, claro.

- Me disculpara, señora Malfoy, pero yo debo marcharme.- dijo Parkinson con voz melosa. Por primera vez vi una sonrisa no autentica en Narsissa Malfoy al dirijirse a Pansy.

- Claro, querida, tus padres no querran una velada sin tu compañia- Aunque la frase sonó totalemente educada y la expresión de la señora Malfoy fuera de lo mas encantadora, hubo una sensacion de sutil sarcasmo que me hizo curvar mis labios en una leve sonrisa.

- Claro. Fue uan agradable tarde- Parkinson y la señora Malfoy intercambiaron imaginarios besos en ambas mejillas, luego Parkinson se dirigio a Malfoy y a Zabini. Dejo que Blaise besara, nuevamente imaginariamente, su mano y a Malfoy le dio un beso bastante cerca de los labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos, luego se volteo a mi con una mirada desafiante que casi me hizo reir. En cambio, la señora Mafloy parecia enfadada pues su sonrisa se habia vuelto un linea delgada en su niveo rostro.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Parkinson a mis padres con sus pateticas abilidades histrionicas.- Hasta luego Granger- me dijo con su sonrisa tan ridiculamente desfaiante.

- Señora, la cena esta servida- mis padres se alarmaron al ver al pequeño elfo y al escuchar su voz chillona. Malfoy puso una mueca burlona en sus labios y su ceja izquierda se curvó hacia arriba. Entrecerré los ojos peligrosamente y mis puños se cerraron nuevamente. Aunque sabia que no debia discurtir con Malfoy, mi mente comenzo a pensar en la mejor manera de humillarlo, Ron me enseño que ese es un buen pasatiempo cuando se quiere estabilisar el enojo.

- Por aqui, si son tan amables- la señora Malfoy nos dirijio al comedor por una serie de pasillos.Al frente iban Malfoy, la señora malfoy y Zabini. desoues mis padres y po ultimo Ginny y yo. Ginny parecia querer ver algo delante de mis padres que yo creia no era presisamente a donde ibamos. - Blaise esta con nosotros este verano, sus padres estan en Italia por negocios.- escuche que le decia a mis padres

- Te dara torticolis si sigues asi- le susurre a Ginny.

- ¿De que hablas?- me contestó, poniendo su atencion en las paredes llenas de cuadros.

- ¿Yo? de nada.- Lo unico que me faltaba era que mi mejor amiga hubiera tenido un flechazo al ver al mejor amigo de mi peor enemigo. ¿Ves a loq ue voy cuando digo mi vida se habia convertido en una pila de sorpresas? Lo peor era que la noche apenas comenzaba.

_Continuara..._

Tremenda disculpa por cada error ortografico.

Admito que este capitulo me deja un tanto intranquila, me gusta pero no me gusta. Lo odio, pero no lo odio. Avanza la historia, pero se atasca. Que puedo decir, soy una experta en desvariar por si no lo han notado.

**Nota super importante:** Tengo dos posibles planes para la historia y quiero que voten por el que mas les gusta. Si no votan, pues escojere yo uno o simplemente considerare que no les gusta la historia y la borrare. Si soy malvada, muajajajaja. XP

**Plot #1- Draco y Hermione se casan y se enamoran ya estando casados.**

**Plot #2- Draco y Hermione se comprometen. Hermione tiene que aprender a ser una Malfoy, diversos eventos los van uniendo, y se casan ya enamorados. **

**Tan solo pongan cual quieren, no tienen que ponerse a escribir un review completo. Les estoy dando la oportunidad para que despues no digan que la historia no resulto como ustedes esperaban. **

**Y AHORA RESPUESTAS S LOS REVIEWS:**

**ANONIMO #1: **no eres la primera que me dice que alguna de mis historias es extraña, y creo que no seras la ultima XP, que puedo decir, las cosas se parecena su dueña, supongo. Gracias por leer!

**BLANKS: **Prefiero no decir lo que haria yo si Draco Malfoy me pidiera matrimonio, me pondria en verguenzar, jejeje XP. Espero que te sigua gustando!!!

**HECHIZERA LEISA: **Vaya, me da gusto que te guste la vista de primera persona de Hermione. La escritura en primera persona no se me da muy bien, y con esta historia es como una practica. No te preocupes, se que no siempre se puede dejar reviews, yo misma no soy una reviewer frecuente, con que hay de vez en cuanto me mandes señales de humo me conformo ;)

**ANDRY**: Espero que te sigua gustando. Gracias por leer!!

**BEAUTIFLY92: **Si, la idea de las hermanas Skteer esta loca. Perdona la poca distribucion de parrafaos, pero en mi pantalla se ve el espacio correcto, creo que es por la diferente resolucion. Bueno, tratare de seguir tu consejo!! Gracias por el apoyo!

**dIANA: **que bien que te haya gustado, pero ya vez, hay otra amenaza de DELETE :X, espero que votes!!!

**XOCHIL MALFOY: **Mil gracias por el apoyo, tratare de hacer mas grandes los capis, este ultimo es ya ensi un poco mas largo. Como dijiste, escribir es dificil y para mi escribir en primera persona es un reto, no es una escusa pero tampoco una explicacion. Gracias por los reviews, animan aun mas a la no escritora que llevo dentro, XP

**DREIGNUS: **Espero que continue gustandote la historia! Gracias por leer!

**ANONIMO #2: **Siempre hay que ver el lado alegre de la vida!!!! XD Gracias por el apoyo!

**ANONIMO #3: **Todo eso de los problemas financieros, etc, fue surgiendo conforme lo escribia. Ya lo habia estado pensando, pero no lo habia tenido claro hasta que me puse y comenze a teclear, es extraño, XD Que gusto que te agrade la historia, espero que siguas leyendo!!

**MONMALFOY: **Si, Draco no puede perder su brusco encanto!! Gracias!!

**MeReeves: **Hola niña!!Con tus "mas te vale" me estoy sientiendo en verdad amenzada, no te creas!! Espero que te siga gustado, sino echame una amenaza de esas con tu puro estilo!! jejeXP Espero tu voto!!


	4. Capítulo 3  Hurón Saltarín

**Capitulo ****III**

Supongo que querras una descripción detallada del interior de la Mansión Malfoy, y tal vez sí llegue a darse conforme la historia progrese, así que por ahora diré que era grande- muy grande -, antigua y tan tenebrosa como su exterior.

Al dirigirnos al comedor la señora Malfoy había ensendido una luz que levitaba sobre nosotros, siguiendo nuestros pasos y alumbrando solo lo necesario para poder seguirle el paso. Todo lo que quedaba detras de nosotros y lo que había frente a la señora Malfoy era un espacio oscuro y a simple vista vacío. Por esa razón, mientras caminabamos por ese largo pasillo, tuve la sensación inquitante de ser observaba, y no tan solo por los ocupantes de los cuadros. Cruze miradas de vez en cuando con Ginny, y por su expreción sin duda alguna ella tenía la misma sensación que yo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban siempre al voltearnos para hechar una vista sobre nuestros hombros, como si de repente fueramos a ver cosas horribles y sedientas de muerte a montones en nuestra pista. Por un momento, al imaginarme la situacion como un forastero, todo parecio gracioso y solté una risa baja y nerviosa, contagiando a Ginny en el proceso, hasta que mi madre volteo la vista y me mandó La Mirada.

Hasta ese momento, mis padres a penas, y sin ellas, habían dicho una palabras. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo con dificultad había entablado la más mínima conversación con la señora Malfoy; resultó mucho más divertido observar el despliegue de modales de Pansy Parkinson y verlos repelidos por la señora Malfoy. Pero mis padres, a decir verdad, no dejaban ver si estaban nerviosos o si habían decidido simplemente ser reservados. Caminaban con los brazos entrelazados y escuchando a lo que fuera que la señora Malfoy decía, respondiendo con monosilabos de vez en cuando para dar a entender que seguían atentos a sus palabras. Debo admitir que me sorprendían. Estaban en un ambiente, que no tan solo era completamente opuesto a la simplesa y humildad del nuestro, si no que, aunque yo fuera bruja, el mundo mágico aún les resultaba tan extrangero como una fabrica de automoviles lo sería para un grangero, y a pesar de todo caminaban lado a lado como si ese mundo siempre hubiera formado parte de su vida cotidiana.

Llegamos al fin a una puerta que esperaba por nosotros abierta de par en par. Entramos a una enorme estancia en cuyo centro se extendía una larga mesa que bien pudo haber sido ocupada por cuarenta personas, sin tener que apretujarse o centarse frente a las esquinas. Para estar acorde con el resto de la casa, las paredes estaban tapisadas con esquisitos diseños y mostraban cuadros con personas observandonos con detenimiento. Todo era bastante simple en lo que a amueblado se refiere, y la opaca iluminación amarillenta daba un aire de antigüedad que resultaba sofocante a pesar de que la temperatura era fresca. De inmedito tuve el pensamiento de que no soportaría estar ahí en los siguiente cinco minutos, mucho menos podría cenar y ser educada a la vez. Las flores en los floreros apostados sobre la mesa hasta lucian tristes con tan mala iluminación.

- Hukky, no me gustaría tener que repetir a los demás elfos que no quiero las ventanas cerradas- dijo la señora Malfoy, inclinando la cabeza para hablarle al elfo.

- Hukky lo siente señora - respondió el elfo con una profunda reverencia y desparecio. Segundos después, reaparecio con unos cuatro elfos quienes, con su magia, se encargaron de abrir la cortinas.

Esta es la razon numero cinco en una de la larga lista que se autonombraria "Por ninguna fuerza terrenal dejes que los Malfoy te impresionen". Aparte de que podian poner su modales, elegancia y sofisticación al frente, y dejar todo lo no agradable detras, tenian a tan nobles criaturas como los elfos en esclavitud. Y nisquiera intentes explicarme que a los elfos les gusta ser esclavos de los humanos, como aseguran Harry y Ron y generalmente cualquier mago o bruja, pues ¿A que criatura le gustaria que lo tratasen como basura? Nisiquiera podia imaginar los malos tratos que los elfos de esa familia tenian que sufrir, era demaciado cruel.

- Sientense, por favor- señaló la señora Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy( a el lo llamaré hurón Malfoy, no me acostumbro a llamarlo Draco Malfoy). Hurón Malfoy se sentó al frente de la mesa, la señora Malfoy se sentó a su derecha y a su lado Blaise Zabini. Mis padres y yo nos sentamos a lado izquierdo de hurón Malfoy, con mi padre en la silla más cercana y yo en la que se alejaba más de él, mi madre estaba entre nosotros dos. Ginny se sentó al lado de Zabini.

- Me tendrán que disculpar, señores Granger, pero nuestros elfos no saben cocinar comida muggle- dijo hurón Malfoy cuando comensaron a servir la cena, abriendo así el primer intento de conversación desde que nos habiamos sentado a la mesa.

- ¿Muggle?- preguntó mi padre.

- Ah.. si, muggle, gente no magica- respondió H. Malfoy.

- Claro, no se preocupe, joven Malfoy.- Cuando escuché a mi padre decir eso estuve a punto de vitorear "Vamos, padre, tu puedes. Di hurón Malfoy" pero hubiera sido embarazoso, no solo para mi, sino también para mis padres y Ginny.

- Debo decir, señora Malfoy que a la habitación le favorece la luz del exterior- dije, y era verdad. Cuando las cortinas se abrieron de par en par la habitación adquirió una nueva luz del exterior que se mezcló a la perfección con los muros, creando un ambiente hasta agradable y armonioso. Podría decir que la habitación adquirio sentido, pero seria ridiculo decir eso sobre cuatro muros que en aquellos momentos encontré contrastantes con sus habitantes y el resto de la casa.

- Te doy la razón. Debo de recordarles constantemente a los elfos que las cortinas deben de estar abiertas, mi marido las prefería cerradas y nunca admitió otra cosa- dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Podría preguntar donde se encuentra el? Me sorprendió su ausencia esta ncohe- comentó mi madre. En este punto, tanto hurón Malfoy como la señora Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro antes de que H. Malfoy respondiera.

- Mi padre falleció hace poco.

- Oh, perdonen mi imprudencia- dijo mi madre, despues de eso, bajo la vista al plato resumio comer. Pasados más o menos diez minutos en silenco levanté la vista hacia Ginny y comprobe que ella me veia. Bien, hora de empezar la fiesta.

- Y, _Draco_- comenzé con la voz dulce, tanto como el veneno más traicionero- vi las excelentes estatuas de hipogrifos en la entrada. Son unas criaturas excelentes, mucha nobleza y orgullo ¿no lo dirias tu?- Malfoy me observó detenidamente, y un lado de sus labios comenzó a levantarse a formar una mueca pasados unos segundos de su escrutinio.

- Si, claro, _Hermione- _respondio al fin.

- Claro, que resulta sorprendente que esten ahi, considerando tus... pasados mal entendidos con uno de la misma clase- comentó Ginny, viendo a nadie en particular. _Asi se hace Ginns. _

- Pero si a Draco le gustan los hipogrifos- agregó Zabini. La sonrisa de hurón Malfoy se volvio más peligrosa con el comentario del chico, y la mia más divertida.

- Es mi madre a quien insistió en esas criaturas. Capricho suyo tenerlas apostadas en la puerta de la casa- respondió, haciendo reir a la señora Malfoy.

- Oh Draco. Si se guiara por impulso las habría destruido el mismo hace ya tiempo- dijo.- En su tercer año en Hogwarts fue atacado por uno de ellos- explicó a mis padres.

- ¡Valgame Dios! Pero si esos animales parecen una fieras- exclamó mi madre. Aquí debo hacer una corrección: Los hipogrifos en la mansión Malfoy si parecian fieras, pero los reales no tienen ojos malvados, picos que cortan piel con tan solo tocarlos, ni garras tan grandes.

- Oh, los hipogrifos no son tan feroses como lo lucen las esculturas de afuera. El artista simplemente exageró un poco- aseguró la señora Malfoy. - Pero, claro, Draco tiene una opinión totalmente distinta.

- Son criaturas con demaciado orgullo- masculló este, entre cerrando los ojos. Creo que la credibilidad de esa declaración cayó por su propio peso. Tanto Zabini, como Ginny y yo comenzamos a reir por lo bajo no mucho después.

- Mi hijo no los tolera, tengo la teoria de que le tiene fobia a la noblesa, eso o falle en enseñarle el respeto- rió un poco al decir esto y hasta hurón Malfoy puso algo en su rostro parecido a una sonrisa, aunque desde donde yo lo vi era más bien una malformación en sus labios. Hasta la fecha, no te podria asegurar si lo dijo como chiste, pero a mi no me lo parecio, asi que no rei como ellos lo hicieron.

- A mi amigo Harry en cambio, le agradan mucho los hipogrifos- comentó Ginny, lo cual era no muy cierto. Muy pocos, si no es que ninguno, de los que habían tenido a Hagrid como profesor podían decir que sus criaturas eran de agrado; y por más vergüenza que me diera, ninguno de nosotros estabamos entre esas personas. Aunque debo admitir que el efecto que el comentario tuvo en Malfoy fue de lo mejor.

- Potter puede conocer a un vampiro y persuadirlo de que no lo ataque con decirle su nombre- murmuró desdeñosamente al llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Estoy segura de que escuché sus dientes rechinar al chocar con el metal del tenedor. Al parecer un tema relacionado con Harry era lo último que le hubiera gustado llegara a la conversación.

- Oh, Malfoy, no querras que eso llegue a los oidos de los vampiros. No les gustaria ¿o si?- dije, aún con ese tono atercipelado tan enfermiso.

- ¡Como si me importara lo que ellos pensaran!

- Estoy segura que no dirías lo mismo si hubieses sido tu el encargado de formar la alianza con los vampiros para el Ministerio- dijo Ginny. Tuve que bajar la cabeza un poco para disimular la risa.

- ¿Que dijiste Weasley?- murmuró hurón Malfoy.

- ¿Con que tu eras el tipo que tanto quizo ser el primero en formar alianza con los vampiros?- dije con tanta sorpresa que estoy segura que hasta mis padres quedaron boquiabiertos. La alianza de la que estabamos hablando nunca llego volverse una realidad. Un par de mortífagos había intentado contactar al lider de los vampiros bajo orden de Voldemort. Cuando el Lord Tenebroso fue derrotado y el plan fue descubierto, los mortífagos renegaron de Voldemort y afirmaron que la ayuda que pedian a lo vampiros era para el Ministerio. Cosa que, claro esta, era mentira. Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con ello, si he de ser sincera, pero los rumores en Hogwarts durante el sexto año no tardaron en llegar a proponer tal posibilidad.

- Sabes perfectamente quienes eran esos idiotas- murmuró H. Malfoy. Solo cuando vi la cara inexpresiva de la señora Malfoy cai en cuenta de que nuestros comentarios comenzaban a ser crueles y bastante etiquetantes. Tanto Ginny y yo bajamos la vista a nuestro plato en forma de disculpa.

- Pero, hablando de Potter, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aparecer a Weasley sin el. Todos en el colegio estamos convensidos de que hay lio entre ustedes- Zabini volteo su vista a Ginny a tiempo para ver el profundo sonrojo que esas dos simples oraciones habían provocado.

- No existe tal cosa- aseguré Ginny con media voz. Estoy segura que, de haber sido posible, Ginny se hubiera desaparecido en ese momento. Todos, y en verdad me refiero a cada ser pensante en Hogwarts, había escuchado del rechazo del que mi amiga fue victima por parte de Harry. Visto de cierto modo, el comentario de "traerse un lio" era correcto, pues paz no era precisamente lo que se formaba cundo se tenia a Harry y Ginny en la misma habitación desde entonces.

- Blaise, sabes perfectamente que Potter y yo no congeneamos bien, fue lo mejor que no apareciera- comentó hurón Malfoy, al parecer recuperando su "buen humor".

- Lo más seguro es que con tanta rivalidad hubieramos acabado en el hospital- dijo Blaise riendose de su propio chiste.

- Eso o en medio de un partido uno a uno de buscadores- intervinó Ginny, anhelante ante el prospecto de dejar al lado su rechazo pasado y juguetear con un fantacioso "tal vez".

- De ser asi, aun acabariamos en el hospital. Ninguno de los dos acepta muy bien las derrotas ¿si?- esta vez Blaise se cruzó un poco a nuestro lado y hurón Malfoy no le gustó mucho. Su puntiaguda mirada y desaparecida sonrisa me parece un argumento suficiente.

- Potter nunca admite derrota de buena manera. Puede que yo tampoco, pero es el el que comienza pleitos.- aseguró Malfoy.

- Me gustaria apoyar tal declaración, pero nunca te he visto ganarle Harry en Quidditch para ser testigo de la reacción de Harry- batió Ginny, y Blaise soltó una risa por lo bajo. Recordando esta conversacion, me sorprendío que Ginny hablara tan bien de Harry. Pero me sorprendé más aun que ninguno de los adultos abriera la boca para acallar nuestra palabreria. De mis padres lo entiendo, pues a pesar de darse cuenta que lo nuestro eran insinuaciones de insultos, no comprendían del todo la situación por su posición de muggles. Pero la señora Malfoy vaya que entendia, y aun asi no dijo nada. Supongo que diré que lo que ella hacia era observarme, a mi, mi comportamiento, y mis reacciones; y de yo haberme dado cuenta, cosa que no hice por aquel entonces, me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa que posiblemente no hubiera dicho una sola palabra en toda la noche.

- Si, me imagino que si Harry hubiese venido, Malfoy terminaria estrellandole la escoba en la cabeza- comente de pasada, como si mis intonciones no fueran hacer enojar a hurón Malfoy.

- Que poco estilo, lo que hubiera hecho seria...- comenzo Zabini.

- ¿Que Blaise¿Emborracharlo antes de retarlo a un partido de Quidditch?

- Amigo, has espiado en mi mente.- se rio nuevamente, como si el comentario hubiese sido un excelente chiste. Slytherins: las criaturas más extrañas que he conocido.

- Claro, después tomarias fotos o algo por el estilo y utilizarlo como chantaje cuando regresemos al colegio- comenté, sonando un poco burlesca hasta en mis propios oidos.

- Tengo otra formas de arruinarle la vida a tus amigos- espetó hurón Malfoy.

- Claro, pero eso no evitara que Harry sea mejor que tu en el quidditch¿cierto?- pregunté, llevando una copa de vino a mis labios.

- ¿Tu que sabes de eso, Granger? En los libros no se aprende a volar.- Vamos a ver... ¿Cuantas veces he escuchado eso o algo parecido a eso? No me molesté en recordar.

- Tampoco te enseñan a ser un arrogante y sin embargo tu lo haces muy bien- respondi, ignorando las palabras de indignacion de mis padres y la sonrisa que seguia latente en el rostro de la señora Malfoy.

- Ya basta, jovenes- dio la señora Malfoy, quien sorprendentmente seguia sonriendo.- Draco¿porque no llevas a estas hermosas jovencitas a el salon de te? Los señores Granger y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Si madre.- Malfoy se levantó de inmediato, despidiendose de mis padres con una inclinación de cabeza y fue directo hacia mi. Al otro lado de la mesa, Blaise hizo lo mismo, pero el se dirigio hacia Ginny y le extendio el brazo para que ella lo tomara, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo, en cambio, me tome mi tiempo. Si Malfoy estaba mi lado no me importo, y si que mi tardanza casi tres minutos en levantarme de mi silla por poco lo hizo tirar los modales a la basura, tan solo fue una razón más para deleitar a la señora Malfoy con una autentica sonrisa al tiempo que avanzaba fuera del comedor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cierta vez , cuando yo aún me autoconsideraba "muggle", mi prima Isabella vino a quedarse con nosotros por dos semanas. Frente a mis padres actuabamos como las primas perfectas, y supongo que lo haciamos bien ya que toda la familia tiene por sentado que nos queremos a morir. Pero, siempre pretendemos excluirnos para contarnos secretos cuando en realidad tan solo queremos más espacio para poder debatir con la otra. Pocas veces llegamos a algo fisico, pero no por eso las peleas eran menos satisfactorias. Algo asi paso cuando las puertas del comedor se cerraron.

- Alejate de mi, Granger- mascullo Malfoy, empujandome con su brazo a su area menos inmediata, que desafortunadamente tan solo llego al otro lado del pasillo.

- Con gusto- contesté, sacudiendo mi vestido del invisible y maligno virus Malfoy. Ginny rapidamente se reunio conmigo. Cuando les dedicamos una mirada a los dos slytherins en el lado opuesto, fue como si una linea invisble hubiera tomado puesto dividiendo el pasillo. Tipico comportamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherins, asi que no se alarmen compañeros.

Malfoy conjuró una luz de igual manera en la que lo había hecho si madre y lo próximo que supe fue que nos tenía a Ginny y a mi contra la pared.

- La próxima vez que me insulten de esa manera no dudaré en hacer que pagen de la peor manera.

Ginny no contesto nada, creo que aun no superaba el shock de la acción de Malfoy hacia nosotras.

- ¿Enserio? hmmn... Neceitas una nueva " amenaza". ¡Ya sé! "No me vuelvan a insultar o sacaré el hurón que llevo dentro"- dije y en verdad me escuche como si la frase fuera a funcionar. Claro, en un vegetal... tal vez. Detrás de Malfoy escuché a Zabini ocultar una risa.

- Granger...- Malfoy dejó a Ginny al lado y se concentro en mi, que considerado.- Yo que tu me quedaria callado y no abriría esa gran bocasa. Quien sabe, un dia de estos tus padres se quedan sin un techo bajo la lluvia y¿que harias tu entonces?- su boca volvio a mostrar esa asquerosa mueca que tenía una placa con la palabra "ciegamente superior" como representante. Ese fue uno de los momentos en los que he sentido verdadero odio por hurón saltarín Malfoy. Ese odio que casi nunca existe en verdad, puro, cruel, sin tapujos ni misericordia. Ese que mata el raciocinio y le deja el camino libre a tu cuerpo a hacer lo que plasca. No existen consecuencias en esos segundos gloriosos de verdadero odio, y lo que sea que hagas cuando llegas a ese punto, creeme, lo vale un millon de veces.

Aleje a Malfoy de mí con un golpe en el pecho y la proxima vez que le vi, estaba tirado de cara al piso. Una parte de su cara estaba pegada al suelo, y en la otra mi varita tocaba su mejilla. Yo estaba arrodillada a su lado, y por lo visto le habia echado un hechizo inmovilisante, pues no podia ponerse en pie, o moverse en cualquier caso.

- Di algo asi de nuevo, Malfoy, y le daré a un hipogrifo la posibilidad de que la linea Malfoy no sigua ¿entendiste?- Esperé a que dijera algo o que al menos moviera la cabeza para dar a entender que habia escuchado, pero recordé que no podia moverse. Me puse en pide sin lograr decidirme entre dejarlo tumbado o reversar el hechizo. Antes de que me diera media vuelta, sin embargo, Zabini saco su varita y ayudo a Malfoy a levantarse de nuevo. Un milesima del orgullo marca hurón saltarín se habia quedado en el piso, todo estaba en despliegue en la manera en la que hurón Malfoy se quitaba imaginarias particulas de polvo de sus ropas. H. Malfoy 0, yo 1, me felicité a mi misma.

Me lanzó una mirada mata valor gryffindor que a decir verdad resulto ser bastante fea. En verdad lo habia enfadado.

- La ralidad es cruel¿cierto, Granger?- murmuro, arrastrando mi desagrado por el y casi llegando a -100. Comenzo a caminar por el pasillo, llevandose la luz que habia invocado y a Zabini con el. Nos quedamos un momento ahi, viendoles marchar, hasta que caimos en la cuenta de que estabamos en un pasillo que perdia luz rapidamente dentro una casa tetrica desconocida.

- ¿A donde van?- dije, tragando más que orgullo, me sorprende que no me atragante. Tan solo Zabini dio signos de haberme escuchado; se volteo hacia nosotros mientras hurón Malfoy seguia caminando y adentrandose en la mansion.

- ¿Porque no vienen?- contesto, antes de dar unos pasos hacia nosotros, a la vez que voletaba su vista a la luz que desaparecia.

Ginny y yo no miramos por unos segundos y ambas sonreimos.

- No gracias- dije.

- Preferimos quedarnos aqui.

- Ya dejalas, Zabini. Todas las Gryffindor se las gastan de dignas con la menor oportunidad- escuche a hurón Malfoy vociferar. Zabini soltó un bufido, como diciendo " ¿como pude olvidarlo?" y se fue a perseguir a Malfoy a sabra Dios donde.

- ¿Las traes contigo?- pregunté luego de asegurarnos de que los slytherins se habian marchado.

- Hermione, soy hermana de Fred y George después de todo- fue la respuesta de Ginny, y mientras sacaba las orejas extendibles de los gemelos yo conjure otra luz añil sobre nosotros. - A pesar de la luz, este pasillo me pone la piel de gallina, esos cuadros son horribles. - comento Ginny.-Espera, ya nos hemos perdido mucho de lo que han dicho alla dentro- murmuro apuntando con su dedo pulgar a la puerta.-¿Y si cuado la extension empieza a entrar ellos van a salir¿Que diran tus padres?¿Desde cuando tu consideras que espiar es bueno?¿Desde cuando soy yo la voz de la razon estando tu precente?¿Porque estoy tan nerviosa¿No deberia ser esa una señal de que todo esto esta mal y no deberiamos hacerlo¿Y si Malfoy y Zabini nos estan espiando?

- Ginny ¡para!- masculle por lo bajo.- A mi tambien me da escalofrios este lugar, pero nada nos va a pasar- debo de admitir que el pasillo me estaba dando claustrofobia. La decoracion era bastante tenebrosa y la luz no ponia las cosas en nuestro favor con las sobras que creaba por todos lados. - Tu ve a ver donde se metieron el hurón y su amigo.

- No, yo no quiero morir sin haber echo si quiera un amago de Wronski. ¿Sabias que...-

- Esta bien, iré yo.- Muy mal momento para mostrar la atleta que tienes dentro, Ginns. - Recuerda que tienes que llegar a donde estamos antes de que ellos salgan, tan solo utiliza el hechizo brujula avanzado¿lo aprendiste verdad? Ten entonces- me quite uno de mis cabellos y se lo di para que pudiera encontrarme y sali corriendo en la misma dirección que los slytherins. Con suerte lograría alcanzar a ver la luz que llevaban consigo y seguirlos. Si, ya sé lo que pensaran¿con lo que me habia pasado seguia diciendo "con suerte"? Hey, era mejor que decir, mi destino me llevaria a Malfoy y Zabini¿que idiotes seria esa?

- Si, claro, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Ginny detras de mi algo reprochante. ¿Que le ocurria? Ella tenia a tres adultos al cruzar la puerta y yo a dos slytherins que no mostrarian precisamente simpatia si me descubrian tras su pista. Si no supiera que estaba asustada, hubiera pensado que Ginny era una egoista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veamos, si yo fuera un hurón albino haranganando en mi mansion con mi amigo de paga¿Adónde rayos iria?

Ya habia doblado la misma esquina que Malfoy en la misma dirección y me encontré, para no variar, otro pasillo del cual no veia el fin y, ningún apice de luz vi. Tipico. Y, por si lo preguntas, no habia ninguna puerta por donde pudieron entrar. Y si, cada vez que daba un paso sentia mi osadia esfumarse de mi como el frio a una nevera abierta. No me atrevia a crear una luz con mi varita por si acaso Malfoy y Zabini no habian avanzado mucho y estuveran aun cerca. De esa manera, podria escuchar su conversacion sin tener que ser participe obligatoria de ella. Pero algo hice para ofender a los dioses o Merlin estaba muy ocupado con Agripa y no quizo escucharme, pues no habia rastro del hurón y su secuaz por ningun lado.

Pude haber caminado por solo cinco minutos, pero a mi me parecio una hora. Guiandome por la luz de las ventanas que estaban abiertas al fin llegue a una gran puerta de madera. Con un click la puerta se abrio tras girar la perilla y ¿adivina que? si, otro pasillo oscuro. Cerre la puerta tras de mi y sopese la posibilidad de encender una luz, al menos para evitar tropesar con algo. Este pasillo si que tenia puertas y por el resquicio entre estas y el piso se filtraba luz de su interior. En mi mente surgio una imagen de mi abriendo puerta por puerta y encontrando un grupo de mortífagos refugiados apuntandome con sus varitas, no es lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando estas pensando en tu plan de ataque. No, porque te pones a pensar y te olvidas de tu alrededor y lo primero que te recuerda que debes quedarte en la realidad es un hurón Malfoy apuntandote con su varita. ¿Porque precisamente en ese momento tuve que hacer algo tan normal en adolecentes como soñar despierta cuando por lo general me resultaba una perdida de tiempo? No tengo la más remota idea.

- Pero ¿que tenemos aqui? Una sangre sucia siguiendome los pasos como una mala peste. ¿Acaso viniste para rogarme que ayude a tus padres?- susurró con desprecio, su varita apuntandome directamente al cuello, justo debajo de la barbilla.

- No, tenia curiosidd por ver las cavernas en las que las serpientes hacen su casa.

- Si, claro, la curiosidad mato a la sangre sucia. Seguro tu madre te ha dado ese consejo. Oh, lo olvidaba, dile que la pobreza mato a la muggle, puede que lo necesite en un futuro.

- Dejame en paz Malfoy, mi aviso sobre los hipogrifos sigue en pie, maldito hurón.

- Pero, Granger¿Que paso con los modales de los que hiciste gala a la mesa? Si no fuera por tu caminar tan vulgar, podrias pasar por toda una sangre pura con ese atuendo- siguio diciendo mientras avanzaba hacia mi. Comenze a caminar hacia atras, estableciendo el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros, pero pronto me vi contra una esquina del pasillo y con Malfoy frente a mi. No podia aserme de mi varita sin que Malfoy me lo impidera o me mandara un hechizo, y no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna. Vaya suerte la mia.

- ¿Sabes? Pansy y yo hiciemos un apuesta. Ella dijo que entre esa maraña tuya que veces te cargas tienes escondidos unos cuantos murcielagos venenosos y por eso ningun chico se te acerca.

- Y que tiene ella en el aliento ¿pocion de amor temporal? Todo chico con el que ha salido la deja después de una semana- respondi yo.

- Yo, en cambio- continuo sin atender mis palabras- dije que además de los murcielagos, tanto leer te habia vuelto cegatona. ¿De que otra forma puedes pasar tanto tiempo con los pobretosnes Weasley y San Potter¡Pues sin tener que verles las caras!

- Sabes que apestas como comediante. Y yo no tengo murcielagos en el pelo- dije. Malfoy avanzaba hacia mi a pasos pequeños, su sonrisa algo bobalicona siempre en pie y con la varita, como fiel acompañante, al frente.

- Es lo que me gustaria comprobar- extendio su mano, tan solo su mano lamentablemente y siguio a distancia de mi rodilla. - Pero que, no son murcielagos, sino puas las que te cargas.- sonrio con sus palabras y undio su varita en mi cuello un poco.

- Alejate de mi Malfoy- susurre furiosa. El solto una risa presunciosa como marcador de su posicion de superior en las cirmunstancias y apreto un poco más su varita contra mi piel.

- ¿Que ocurre Granger? Mi encanto te pone nerviosa?

- Oh si, eso es lo que ocurre- conteste, tratando de drenar mis palabras de todo sarcasmo. Vi como Malfoy soltaba un poco se poce de seductor/predador y dejaba un atisbo de sorpresa asomarce en el tamaño de sus ojos, pero después volvio a sonreir de esa manera que me resultaba tan odiosamente arrogante.

- Vaya¿Sabe Weasley que en ti tambien tienen efecto las serpientes?

- ¿Porque deberia de enterarse?

- Puede que no le agrade saberlo, quebraria la cara de retardado bobo que pone al verte- conesto burlon.

- Pero, Malfoy, la aprendio de ti cuando vez a Prkinson.

- No hablamos de mi, ni de Parkinson. De ti y de tu gusto por las serpientes es de lo queme inetresa hablar. ¿Sabes? Fuiste una ilusa al intentar espiarme, estas en mi territorio Granger, y por más que te llamen la atencion los slytherins no dejare de mostrarte porque el nombre Malfoy es respetado.

- Vamos, hurón, te halgas demaciado- extendi mis brazos y lo tome por la camisa, halandolo hacia mi.

- Sorpresas, sorpresas. Granger es una chica con iniciativa¿quien lo diria?- dijo sarcastico, bajando su varita y dejandole contra la tela de mi vestido que cubria mi cintura. La otra mano, a un lado de mis rostro, se recargaba en el muro detras de mi.

- Iniciativa, si, claro. Ilusa, ni en tus mejores sueños. Alergica a los hurones, lo seré hasta morir- conteste yo viendolo a los ojos sin amedrentarme. El bajo su rostro al mio hasta dejar sus labios a escasos momentos de los mios, y registrando mi reaccion. Por más que intente no mostrar mi nerviosismo, algo de sorpresa debio de leerse en mi rostro y le senti sonreir sobre la piel de mis mejillas.

- Vaya que tu alergia es particular. La primera que he visto cuyos efectos sean mejillas tan sonrojadas que se ven en la oscuridad. Yo diria que en verdad tengo efecto en ti, Granger.

- Es de esperase que tu ego no cambie con la iluminacion- dije.- ¿Quien querria tener algo con un hurón saltarin? Tal vez, solo tal vez, algun circo, pero ¿una chica normal y con sentido comun?- levanate un poco mi pierna derecha. El muy estupido de Malfoy seguia sonriendo con desden. En verdad estaba confiado de que yo no podria hacer nada salvo soltar un par de insultos al tenerme sin salida y sin oportunidad de tomar mi varita. Un exceso de confiansa es defecto, e alli dicho defecto hecho persona.- Yo creo que no- y diciendo esto le di un golpe en la entre pierna que estoy segura le hizo ver cometas.

- Granger, eres una...- murmuré mientras se iba hacia al piso, rodillas al frente.

- ¿Gryffindor inteligente y hermosa? Me sorprendes Malfoy, no pense que halagar a la gente estaba en ti. ¡Sopresas, sopresas!- dije riendo y sali por la puerta en la que habia entrado antes de que Malfoy se recuperara y me mandara una maldicion que arruinaria mi triunfal salida.

El tener que verme la cara con los Malfoy no estaba en mi lista de "no morire sin hacerlo", pero la velada se estaba poniendo delante con sopresas hasta entonces... gratificantes. Tal cual boxeador usa un saco para entrenarse, yo utilize a Malfoy para dar a entender mi odio y tan solo afilar por el momento las ideas. Con suerte, el hurón no lo olvidaria en un buen tiempo y se mantendria a la raya. Eso o mi segunda victoria tan solo seria la palanca para catapultear una gran venganza con aguda punteria hacia YO. Pero sin duda alguna esa noche, y el ver a Malfoy hincado de rodillas en el piso con una mezcla de odio, furia, dolor y humillacion en el rostro era, despues del recuerdo del hurón saltarin, la más memorable anecdota que compartiria con Ron y Harry. Si es que no se morian de la sorpresa al contarles sobre la posible futura alianza que tendria con los malfoy.

- Disculpe, señorita.

- Aaaahhhhh- grite. El elfo que habia aparecido sin que yo, en mi estado de emocion, lo viera tambien se asusto con mi grito y solto un chillido agudo, sus orejas se extendieron hasta estar erguidas por unos segundos y los ojos parecieron salirsele del rostro comicamente. Tome un gran suspiro para calmarme y le sonrei al pequeño.- ¿Si?

- Señorita, disculpe a Hukky. Hukky no quizo...- comenzo el elfo, haciendo reverencias a lo lindo.

- Esta bien, Hukky. Tan solo me asuste porque apareciste de repente. ¿Querias decirmealgo?

- Si, si. La señora quiere verla en el salon de te. Al las señoritas y a los señores- respondio.

- ¿Sabes donde esta mi amiga?

- Si, la señorita pelirroja y el señor Zabini estan fuera del comedor.

- ¿Me podrias llevar con ellos?

- Claro, señorita, Huky puede.- Con otra pofunda reverencia, comenzo a caminar por el pasillo, las largas orejas doblandose de vez en cuando a la vez que sus delgados y largos pies chocaban con el piso a trote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando me acercaba a Ginny y Zabini los via a ambos atentos a la orejas extendibles. Ginny al parecer estaba ajena a las miradas de Zabini, totalmente centrada en escuchar lo que ocurria al otro lado de las puertas. Y, mientras Zabini tambien ponia atencion al artefacto que tenia al oido, de vez en cada cuando veia a Ginny de una manera bastante extraña. Las comizuras de sus labios se levantaban un poco y bajo la luz conjurada que flotaba sobre de ellos, el gesto lo hacia parecer pensativo a la vez que lanzaba una opaca sombra sobre su barbilla.

- ¿Crees que sigan ahi?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja. Al parecer el miedo de estar espiando y de encontrarse en medio del tetrico pasillo se habia esfumado ya.

- Weasley, si tu no escuchas nada yo tampoco. Estamos usando el mismo artefacto por si no te has dado cuenta- fue la mordas respuesta de Zabini. Yo seguia acercandome, y ellos, concentrados en escuchar lo que ocuria dentro de la habitacion, o mejor dicho lo que no ocurria, no lograban escucharme a mi tambien.

- ¿Porque se han quedado callado entonces?

- ¿No quieres entrar y preguntarles?

- Si¿Por que no entra tu primero como el caballero que pretendes ser?- respondio Ginny, dejando a un lado la oreja extendible.

- Diria que las damás primero, pero a la vista da que tu no lo eres- respondio Zabini, tambien olvidandose de la extencion.

- Si hablaran más fuerte podrian escucharlos hasta Cardiff.

- ¡Hermione!- espetó Ginny, asustada. Zabini volteo lentamente su rostro hacci mi.

- ¿Donde esta Draco?- preguntó.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Se supone que es tu amigo- respondi sonriente.

Zabini planto sus ojos entre cerrados en mi, casi puedo jurar que queria hacerme un hoyo en el craneo y asi leer en mi mente si mentia. Habia visto tantas veces esa misma mirada intercambiada en muchas peleas escolares de casa rivales que a decir verdad comenzaba a ser predesible, los portadores de insignia de serpiente siendo los más. Cuando un slytherin no sabia exactamente en que terreno se encontraba frente a un potencial "enemigo", lanzaba esa mirada que con un velo de desagradable odio cubria un sutil escrutinio mientras tentaba la situacion; de ser el resultado a favor del slytherin, la varita de este se materializaba de alguna u otra forma; de no serlo, la huida se hacia con la mayor galanura posible. Al fin, Zabini tan solo levanto una ceja y con una mueca digna de todo miembro de slytherin se marcho a sancadas en la misma direccion en la que yo habia llegado.

- ¿Cuando llego ese?- pregunte a Ginny cuando Zabinni desparecio en los bordes de la luz sobre nosotros.

- No mucho antes que tu. Hermione, creo que algo ocurre ahi adentro- conto mi amiga, señalando con una inclinacion de cabeza a la puerta a un lado.- Hace rato que no se escucha nada.

- Ocurre que ya no estan ahi.- Pense que el elfo se habia desaparecido, pero al bajar la vista comprove que aun seguia ahi, observandonos.- Hukky nos llevara ahi.

Mis padres estaban sentados en un sofa, y frente a ellos la señora Malfoy, los tres voltearon sus miradas cuando entramos. Narcissa Malfoy nos señaló uno de los sillones los lado y nos sentamos sin decir una palabra. Malfoy y Zabini entraron cuando nosotros nos estabamos sentando y no tardaron en reclamar lugar frente a nosotros.

¿Como puedo describir la cara que tenia Malfoy en esos momentos? Parecia una bomba a punto de explotar con todo su furia y cada vez que ponia sus ojos en mi era como si un segundo del conteo regresivo pasara.

- Hermione, Draco- comenzo la señora Malfoy, capturando toda mi atencion cuando centro sus ojos en mi.- Tus padres y yo hemos hablado y llegamos a un acuerdo, que aunque no sera establecido seriamente hasta que ambos esten de acuerdo, nosotros creemos sera lo mejor.- Nos observaba con aprencion a hurón Malfoy y a mi. Un estado de desespero asalto parte de mi sistema y senti mis manos temblar sobre mi piernas, trate de cubrirla con algo, pero era inutil.

- Nuestra familia, Hermione, tiene costumbres y tradiciones que no pueden ser omitidas ni evitadas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tanto mi familia como la familia Malfoy son de las más prominentes en nuestro mundo, seguro eso ya lo sabes, y como en toda familia sangre pura, existen protocolos establesidos a seguir para realizar de la actividad más simplistica hasta la más compleja. Tu Hermione tienes que aprender lo que es ser una sangre pura y como alguien sangre pura piensa, habla, y se comporta en publico. Ustedes son ya considerados adultos o estan proximos a serlo, y su compomiso no se anunciara hasta que su educacion termine, lo cual nos deja poco tiempo para enseñarte lo que a nosotros nos cuesta una niñes.

No supe exactemente que esperaba de mi como respuesta la señora Malfoy ante eso, pues por su exprecion esperaba algo, pero yo tan solo la segui observando como si mis manos no temblaran y en mi cabeza no hubiera surgido el pandemónium. Me reprimi de gritarle a esa distinguida dama que estaba más loca que el pero que mi mama una vez me compro y se mato despues de muchos choques voluntarios contra cualquier superficie solida. Me convenci que salir de ahi con mis padres y Ginny a mi lado, maldiciendo todos mis decendientes y lo decendientes de Malfoy por no haber hecho algo para anular el odioso trato, y por haber siquiera pensado en crearlo si llegabamos hasta Catherine y Conrad, a pezar de ser una sujerente idea, no era la mejor ni la más madura. Asi que tan solo me dirigi a la segunda más desada y a la vez razonable idea.

- No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario, señora Malfoy. No me le mentire y creo que su hijo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no odiamos y que este trato es la primea cosa a la que ambos le llevamos la contra. Habia pensado que tal vez usted puede averiguar si podemos anularlo. A mis padres les rompe el corazon tener que ofrecerme de esa forma a un matrimonio y, no sé lo que usted crea, pero me atrevo a sugerir que comparte ese sentimiento con ellos.

El rostro de la señora Malfoy me resulto la cosa más enigmatica que habia visto cuando termine de decir eso, y por unos segundos deje de respirar supongo, porque cuando ella llevo su vista a su hijo senti una norme necesidad de oxigeno en mis pulmones. Malfoy, frente a nosotros, le sostuvo la mirada a su madre unos segundos hasta que por fin asintio con una inclinacion de cabeza casi imaginaria.

- Esto lo habiamos discutido ya, Hermione, y ya que ambos lo quieren contratare un grupo de investigacion. Aun asi, creo que debes dejar que yo te enseñe todo lo necesario para desenvolverte en nuestro grupo extenso de amistades, en todo caso, si el matrimonio no se lleva a cabo, tú tan solo habras adquiridos caulidades adicionales ademas de esa mente prodigiosa- aseguro con una medina sonrisa.

Casi pude escuchar a mis padres soltar un poco de su culpa y preocupacion en un suspiro simultaneo al escuchar esto. Habia esperanza de una posiblidad.

- Esta bien, lo haré, con una condicion.

- Adelante- contesto la señora Malfoy.

- Bajo ningun concepto me convenceran de aprender a hacer ese tipo de mueca- dije viendo a Malfoy, quien precismente en esos instantes me observaba con la incurable muecabitis suya. Narcissa Malfoy solto una risa calida y educada, casi sonando muy practicada pero sin llegar a serlo.

- Que gran idea me has dado, Hermione. Draco, te encargaras de enseñarle nuestro estilo de vida. Me temo que yo tengo muchas fiestas de te a donde asistir.

- ¿Que?- espete con un apise agudo de panico en mi voz.

- Madre...- comenzo hurón Malfoy. Pero nada de lo que dijimos hizo cambiar de opinion a la señora Malfoy.

Continuará...

¿Que tal les parecio? No me decidia si hacer de este cuarto capitulo dos separados, pero al fin me decidi por no hacerlo, pues proximamente tendre mis verdaderas vacaciones( ustedes saben, donde se renuncia al trabajo de tiempo completo de verano y se viaja a algun lugar de este gran mundo) y la proxima actualizacion sera hasta finales de agosto o mediados de Septiembre que es cuando ya este de nuevo en el colegio y anciosa de alejarme de mi tarea.

Espero encontrarlos hasta entonces, si deciden ser pecientes conmigo.

Y, con respecto a la encuesta que mencione en el cap. anterior, por mayoria se decidio el Plot 2, y aunque hubo algunos que sugirieron una fusion entre los dos Plots, falto tres votos para poder adelantarse al Plot ganador. XP

GRACIAS A QUIENES VOTARON XD

**Respuestas a los reviews::::::**

**Amyinu29: **Gracias pro votar!!!!!

**Anonimo: **Gracias, y no hace falta decir que este fic continuara, espero que rapidamente para que asi puedan seguir disfrutandolo como se debe.

**Cote malfoy: **Claro que tu opinion sirve!!!! ya vez, ayudaste a que el Plot 2 ganara, jaja :D.

**BarbaraNakamura: **Vaya, hice reir a alguien, con esos hiciste mi dia un poco mas alegre. Thank you!!!

**Beautifly92: **Hola de nuevo linda!!! Vaya, tres capitulos y tres reviews tuyos, gracias!!! Siento si no te di mas tiempo para vota, pero era esto o no publicar nada hasta septiembre mas o menos. Cuidate y suerte!!!!

**Anonimo#2 : **Hola!!! Gracias por leerme y i tus dudas no se resuelven, pues no olvides que aqui estoy para ponerlas en claro!!! Saludos XD

**Unkatahe: **Claro que no me molesta leer reviwes largos, a lo qu yo me referia era que si no querian dejar review no era necesario, pero que si querian estaba bien. Y si, entendiste muy bien la historia hasta ahora. Se supone que Harry mato a Voldie en el ministerio ese dia de la profecia, pero Dumbledore sigue vivo y Draco no fue pintado como un cobrade porque no hay sexto libro en esta historia. Gracias po el apoyo. saludos.

**ThunderlaraBoomslag: **Gracias pro leer y votar!! Saludos!

**Laura: E**spero que este nuevo capitulo tambien te guste, gracias por leerme!!

**Monmalfoy**hola de nuevo!!Gracias por tu opinion :D Cuidate, saludos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ZhirruUrie: **Hola, espero que haya actualizado pronto, pero siento mucho que no vaya a poder para el proximo. Sorry :( . Gracias por los cumplidos y, te recomendaria algunos fics para esos ratos de aburrimiento, pero de Harmione/Draco casi no leo (tan solo he ledio tres y solo uno me a gustado¿porque escribo historias Hermione/Draco entonces? No tengo la mas remota idea XP) Hay uno de AlexiaRiddle en esta pagina titulado MalfoyvsGranger, esta super. Cualquier rutina es un fastidio, has algo para safarte de ella mujer!!! jeje :D Nos vemos en el proximo, espero. Saludos.

**Nadine: **Pues si, adivinaste bien, pasaran el resto del verano en Malfoy manor. Como que estoy comensando a ser predesible, eso habra que cambiarlo, jajaja XP . Gracias por el apoyo!!

**lintu asakura:** Gracias pro votar, espero que te siga gustando!!!

**Lilith-Saint: **pues aqui lo tienes, gracias pro el apoyo!!

**Xochil Malfoy: **que linda!! tres capies y tres revies, en verdad te lo agradesco. Ojala y este capi tambien te agrade!!!

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Nadie dijo nada durante el viaje de regreso a nuestra casa. Me sería difícil saber a ciencia cierta si fue porque no queriamos que algo de nuestra conversación llegara a oidos de los Malfoy por medio del chofer o si nuestros propios y privados pensamientos tenían que ser pulidos individualmente para poder expresar nuestra opinión con los mejores intenciones e intereses. Creo que fue una mezcla de los dos lo que hizo la limosina un remanso de paz y silencio.

Al abandonar la casa mansión Malfoy esa noche, mi estómago se convirtió en un hervor agridulce de emociones y mi mente en batalla de pingpog de pensamientos confusos. Me alejaba de ella, sabiendo, pero sin querer afrontar el hecho de que en dos días mi ojos volverian a ver los tétricos complementos de la casa, incluyendo a su habitantes. No me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma, a pesar de haber puesto a Malfoy en su lugar de la mejor manera que se me presento, porque seguia pensando que no había debatido como fuese debido lo que la señora Malfoy había pedido de mi persona. Me había dicho a mi misma que esa sería la ultima vez que entraria a esa casa, y sin embargo había llegado con un despliegue de modales casi aristocraticos que ciertamente no obligaron a los Malfoy a corrernos con gusto de su propiedad. Fuese como si mi vestimenta y la ligera mascara de maquillaje en mi cara hubiera traido a la superficie una actitud acorde y en conjunto.

Tampoco pienses que tenía planeado llegar lanzando insultos o mostrandome de lo mas inadecuadamente posible, porque aunque lo hubiese podido haber hecho con bastante facilidad, a la vez seria dejarme controlar por irracionalismo y algo de desesperacion. De haber hecho eso, ni yo misma me hubiese encontrado a la altura de mi defensa de elfos o de reprimir que un slytherin se aprovechara de algun alumno de primero cuando regresara a Hogwarts. A lo único que voy con todo esto es que la sorpresa al ver el ausente desprecio de Narcissa Malfoy por los muggles, las brujas de decendencia muggles y los " Traidores de sangre", se fue apoderando lentamente de mi conforme mas tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, y cuando menos lo esperaba, me dio un golpe tan sretero de tal grado que no me quedo más que aceptar a lo que planteó con tanto convencimiento. Tan solo me quedo mi consciencia furiosa después de eso.

Ginny debió de darse cuenta de mi estado en autotortura, pero no fue hasa que al fin llegaramos a casa y caminabamos por el sendero de cemento que llevaba a la puerta delantera que se dirigio a mi y comenzo a hablar conmigo, cosa que yo le agradeci más de lo que en aquel entonces deje expresar en mi rostro.

- Yo puedo ir contigo, si quieres, necesitas un dama de compañia - dijo con una sonrisa picara que no dejaba de burlarse de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Dama de compañia? - pregunte mientras mi padre abria la puerta por nosotras y los cuatro nos dirigiamos en silencio a la cocina.

- Para verificar que nada ocurre entre tu y el "joven señor Malfoy" más alla de lo que deba ocurrir.- dijo con sorna, levantando sus cejas en un gesto sugerente al tiempo que nos sentabamos a la mesa y dejabamos que mi madre hiciera un poco de café.

Mi cara se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, mi boca con mente propia se abrio lo suficiente para hacerme parecer una tonta. Pronto fui conciente de que unos segundos más y me calificarian de desquilibrada mental o emocional, y deje fluir mi desden con una risa fresca.- Si, claro, seguramente tendras mucho trabajo que hacer.- dije, al fin dandome cuenta que el pequeño grupo que se había formado sin intenciones de hacer ruidos muy sonoros por consideracion de los huespedes en verdad era para discutir lo acontecido y no solo para decir las buenas noches después de una agradable taza de cafeina y galletas.

Mi padre soltó un gruñido incomodo que no mostro simpatia por nuestra ironia, y su cara se mostraba contraida ante la idea de su pequeña niña en la situacion que propuso Ginny. A su lado, mi madre acarisiaba la palma de su mano, como siempre lo hacia para indicarle que su reaccion era exagerada; aunque en todo caso ella misma parecia encontrar dificil no añadir algo que no seria complice a nuestra conversacion. Y, a pesar de eso, el verlos de esa forma solto sobre mi un fino manto de calma. Mi sonrisa se volvio facil, mis musculos relajandose y soltando la tension que se había acomulado desde poner pie en los escalones de marmol oscuro.

- Sé que no me incumbe lo que hayan hablado con la señora Malfoy, y no preguntaré. Pero les agradesco que me hayan dejado tomar mi propia decision.- dije, permitiendo un sonoro suspiro salir de mis pulmones y robareme algo más que aire.

- Oh, Hermione, eres un bruja adulta, después de todo- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.- Sin olvidar que aun eres menor en esta casa, pero sabemos que no harias nada que no quisieras y que esa señora lo respetaria.

¿Respetar? ¡Respetar! estaba al borde de un matrimonio indeseado, por no decir obligado, y tanto mis padres como la señora Malfoy aun decian que podia elegir sobre lo que queria o no. Vaya, eso si que era un alivio. Quizas iba a poder elegir que tipo de vagilla, talvez hasta el estilo del vestigo, y quien sabe pudiera ser que en en algun momento alguien se dignaria a pedir mi opinion sobre el novio, pero me sonaba a sueño lejano y en agonia. Quise decirle a mi madre tan solo un cuarto de lo que pensaba, pero ante su sonrisa que con animos fallidos pretendia ser fluyente en felicidad no tuve el corazón de hacerlo.

- Si, lo que dice tu madre esta muy bien, pero hija, tu conoces a esa gente algo mas que nosotros- dijo mi padre- y ese niño me parecio todo un snob, A la vista salta que lo es, y su actitud no hizo mas que acentuarlo.

- Lo es, cariño, lo es- comento mi madre, dandole palmaditas en la mano.- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, Hermione, es que no dejes que te den la vista baja.

- Exacto. A como van las cosas, y segun lo que esa señora dijo, podremos deshacernos de las deudas en al menos ocho meses por nuestra cuenta.

- Como, ¿no aceptaon el dinero de los Malfoy? - dije yo, un sonrisa entretenida y con algo de admiracion en mi tono de voz.

- Claro que no- dijo mi padre riendo entredientes. Mi madre lo observo y nego con la cabeza un par de veces.- Esa señora hablaba de cosas que nosotros no entendimos muy bien. Hablo de dinero, lo queria entregar lo mas pronto posible, pero le dijimos que por el momento no seria necesario- explico algo ostentoso; lo vi crecer en su silla un poco.

- Dio la imprecion que el que tu te casaras con su hijo le resultaba beneficioso- comento mi madre como si eso le pareciera extraño de no muy buena manera.

Si a mi madre le resultaba extraño esto. a mi y a Ginny nos resulto impactante. Tu sabes a que me refiero: los Malfoys son los ultimos en la fila de "Hay que casar a nuestros hijos con chicas nacidas de muggles", en especial si una de esas chicas fuese yo. Y no solo era eso lo que bañaba mis sentidos de uns sorprera y cautela, era que la señora Malfoy ponia la cara buena al trato del giratiempos.

Algo en mi me decia que, de no ser por la reticencia tanto mia y de mi familia como la de Huron Malfoy, ella gustosa hubiese puesto fecha a la boda esa misma noche de ser conveniente para sus costumbres sangre pura. Puede que esto no te suene convisente, de hecho a mi me parecia tan inverosimil como decir "sere la esposa de Draco Malfoy". Después de todo la dama era un sangre pura hasta la medula y lo demostraba a lo lindo con sus sonrisas de portada de revista, modales refinados, palabras educadas, y porte altivo y orgulloso. Pero algo se filtro en la forma en la que trato de convenserme a aceptar su ofrecimiento de clases que en ese momento, al recordarlo, vi un tono de expectacion que en aquel entonces sentada frente a ella con los nervios hechos gelatina no persibi. Fuese como si en verdad esperaba que mi respuesta fuera positiva, como que de ser esta negativa, seria un inconveniente para ella. Sin embargo, en mi mente no surgio una milagrosa y coherente idea para explicar este repentino cambio de actitud en la señora Malfoy.

- ¿Crees que tus padres te dejaran ir conmigo?- pregunte Ginny, cuando me di cuenta que nadie queria decir nada respecto al ultimo comentario, o al menos eso intuí después de minutos de silencio.

- Es cierto, tendremos que avisarles- exclamo mi madre.- No se me había pasado por la cabeza.

- Supongo que si- murmuro Ginny, luciendo no muy segura; habíamos acordado no decirle a mis padre sobre las riñas entra los Weasley y los Malfoy, no lo pensamos necesario, mas bien solo uno de esos pequeñisimos detalles que no pensamos serian importantes... pero que preferimos no admitir que para ellos si lo seria.

- Estoy seguro que tus padres no tendran nada encontra. A menos que tuvieran una antigua enemistad con los Malfoy- rio entre diesntes al decir esto- Pero estoy seguro que se llevaran de la mano ¿si?- dijo mi padre.

Ginny dudo un momento antes de responder y senti mis mejillas teñirse de calor mientras trataba de no delatar nuestra verdad no dicha.

- Ah... pues, mano a mano, talvez no, pero..ah... estoy segura que no diran que no... que no quieren que no vaya.- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza de prisa, hasta que mi papá mostraba los inicios de la perspicasia y yo le hice una seña se quedo al fin tranquila.

- Claro, estupendo entonces. Al menos Hermione no estara sola en esa casa.- exclamó mi mama a tiempo que se levantaba a retirar el agua hirviente de la estufa.

- Nosotros nos vamos a dormir- dije, animandome a abondonar la silla, pero no sin antes quitarme los molestos zapatos.

- Que descansen.- dijeron mis padres, cada uno con un tono diferente. Mi padre con la boca apretada y la voz algo borde, talvez recordando un molesto momento de esa noche o simplemente por la alta temperatura de su cafe. Mi madre, con ese tono evasivo que yo tanto le conocia, el mismo que había utilizado hacia poco cuando le pregunte sobre los poblemas con la tarjeta de credito. Algo me ocultaban o simplemente me había vuleto la paranoia andante.

Y con justa razón.

XXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny aseguró que podría encontrar el camino correcto a su casa si el punto de inicio fuera la estación de King Cross. Mis padres, aunque sabiendo que yo era de edad para aparecerme, no consideraban adecuado que hiciera mucha magia hasta que por lo menos comenzara el próximo año escolar. Algo me dice que la primer muestra de aparición conjunta que practiqué con ambos no les agrado mucho, pero no quize discutir con ellos: tendría suficientes discusiones cuando llegara a La Madriguera.

- Oh, si, es por aquella calle. Si la de alla, donde aquel perro esta mordiendo al vendedor.- señalo Ginny cuando llegamos a la estación.

- Muy bien.- contesto mi padre, quien maniobraba el volante con mas gracia de lo que yo jamas he podido hacerlo.

Mi amiga siguio dando explicaciones hasta que salimos del apiñamiento de la cuidad a las distanciadas casas del campo. Mi padre por poco se vuelve loco cuando Ginny no supo muy bien en que salida de la autpista deberia ir, y por los pelos nos salvamos de impactarnos contra otra familia que al parecer regresaba de sus vacaciones. Después de gestos y señas no muy amigables, Ginny se decidio por la salida al campo que para ese entonces habíamos pasado hacia ya unos seis minutos.

No sé que fue lo que mas le molesto a mi padre, si que Ginny tan distraida ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los sonoros supiros que el tomaba para reprimir gritar algo como "¡Se puede decidir ya!" o las risas que mi madre y yo nos gastamos a su costo. Cuando le acaricie el hombro diciendo - calma papa, pronto llegaremos- con un tono no muy serio, el tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmarse y por poco nos vamos de frente con un árbol. Después de eso, desidi reclinarme en el asiento tracero y poner mi vista en la ventana.

Era, por mas impactante que resulte, la primera vez que no queria ir a La Madriguera. Ginny les había escrito a sus padres rogando no alamar a los mios con cuentos de como los Malfoy eran generalmente asociados con magia tenebrosa, y aunque no recibimos respuesta, esperabamos que hicieran como les habiamos pedido. Ya sabia yo que mis padres de alguna manera se darian cuenta con el paso del tiempo, y sin lugar a dudas me lanzarian un reclamo por mas leve que fuera respecto a mi verdad no dicha, pero no queria mortificarlos con otra cosa. Ademas de que por mas que me desagradara Draco Malfoy, ni el ni su madre se mostraron en el lado de Voldemort a su breve reaparicion, solo Lucius Malfoy lo había hecho con orgullo. No les voy a soltar el discurso del individualismo de una persona y como Draco Malfoy podia ser muy diferente a su padre, pero si algo he apendido de Dumbledore es la creencia bien plasmada en la frase " Inocente hasta provado culpable". Asi que contarles historias a mis padres que señalaban a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy con cosas que podrian ser tan verdaderas como que Sybill Trelowney era una destacada vidente, no creo que mejorarian la situacion en futuro cercano o lejano.

Sobre Harry Ron mejor ni empiezo, la noticia de una guerra nuclear era mas facil de llevar que el pensar en su reaccion. Ambos era tan impulsivos, y en algunos casos ireflexivos, que poner alguna expectativa de su reaccion lo vi como un error: quien no decia y ambos iba y hacian completamnte lo opuesto, o quizas lo que ya había imaginado de una manera aun peor. Me resultaba inevitable imaginarlos cayendo muertos por la sorpresa y regresando a la vida para decirme que mientras tuviera algo remotamente que ver con una familia de tendecias oscuras mejor ni los volteara a ver o que algo debia hacer para mantenerme alejada de Malfoy y evitar cualquier contacto con particulas de aire que el huron pudiese haber tocado, respirado, visto, o hasta imaginado. Si, sin duda alguna la mejor manera de hacer eso era quedandome en su casa para lo que quedaban de vaciones de verano y tomar sus clase de "estilo de vida".

Al llegar a la madriguera, la puerta del coche no se volvio pesada como había esperado; tampoco tarde mas de diez minutos en llegar a la puerta principal, sino que en lo que dura un estornudo estaba ya dentro de la casa recibiendo la efusiva recepcion de la señora Weasley.

- Señores Granger, que gusto verlos nuevamente. Pasen, pasen. - decia la señora Weasley entre sonrisa y sonrisa de bienvenida. Al voltear la vista al reloj vi que Ron estaba en el jardin.- Arthur esta en el trabajo, me pidio que los disculpara. Pero si desiden quedarse dos horas mas, estoy seguro que el señor Granger tendra compañia masculina que le resultara mas grata que la charla de dos damas.- solto una risa nerviosa y apresurada al terminar y tomo un asiento ella misma, cuando dar pasos en el mismo lugar le resulto insuficiente para no mostrar su ansiedad. Al menos se esforsaba, y eso me resulto ma que suficiente.

Mientras los adultos hacian la conversacion mas normal que se puede formar entre una bruja, quien tambien tenia miedo de soltar cosas que no debia, y dos muggles, quienes eran mis padres y parecian estar captando las imprecion de que la señora Weasley tenia problemas nerviosos; Ginny me hizo señas y ambas salimos por la puerta tracera de la casa al desaliñado pero refrescante aspecto del jardin salvaje de los Weasley.

Un poco lejano a donde estabamos, al lado de un enorme árbol se distinguan dos siletas negras, que presumian ser Ron y Harry, erguidas frente a un estanque algo sucio. Cuando nos acercabamos vi como uno de ellos levantaba un mano, y justo cuando yo pensaba que golpearia al otro, lanzo una piedra que después de dar tres saltos sobre el agua, se sumergio dejando desvanecientes ondas en el liquido no tran cristalino.

- Hola- Harry se volteo cuando Ginny y yo estabamos a escasos pasos de distancia. Su mirada viajo vacilante de mi rostro al de Ginny, y al ver que esta no le dirigia ni un gesto de molestia como tampoco mostraba gusto al verle, adopto el mismo tono indiferente en sus facciones que venia mejorando desde que Ginny y el no estaban en buenos terminos.

- Ginny, Hermione- dijo Ron después de murmurar un hola que casi se perdio contra el sonido de una enorme piedra que Harry lanzo en el mismo momento.

- Pensamos que llegarian mas tarde.- expresó Harry.

- Tan solo hemos venido por una tarde- explico Ginny.

- Si...

- Lo... sabemos- musito Ron.

Ginny y yo nos observamos. Mande toda las posibles señales que gritaban en silencio " No te vayas", pero di por sentado que debia de practicar cuando Ginny se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar de nuevo a la casa. Suspire, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera soltar coloridos insultos mentales a todo mi mundo en general y después pense que me había convertido en una masa gruñenente en las pasadas veinticuatro horas, lo cual no hizo mas que hacer casi nulo mi deseo de volverme a mis dos mejores amigos y enfrentarlos como valientemente había ambisionado.

- Asi que... ¿como a sido su verano aqui?

- Bien- dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros,

- Quidditch- murmuro Ron, al parecer incapaz de formar una oracion completa y prefiriendo dar pistas con al esperanza remota de ser entendido.

- Ahh...- el silencio era muy pesado para mi, en aquellos momentos debil mente, y bajo tanta presion me encontre con un rompecabezas enorme de palabras que anteriormente fuese mi explicacion para ellos.

- Escucha, Hermione, ya lo sabemos, si. Escuchamos a los padres de Ginny esta mañana- dijo Harry.

- Si...tu... no dijiste.- dijo Ron.

- Blodger en la cabeza, ayer cuando jugabamos quidditch con los gemelos- explico Harry señalando la cabeza de Ron.- Estara como nuevo en una semana, mas o menos.

- Oh...pues si, lo siento Ron.

- No... no dijiste.

- Dice que debiste de decirnos antes- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.- Nosotros habíamos pensado que se quedarian aqui el resto del verano.

Por un momento no supe que decir ante su directo y calmado mensaje que ignoraba completamente mi consternacion al saber que Ron se había casi partido la cabeza en dos. Al segundo después explote.

- Yo no tengo porque decirle a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a ustedes, pero sin enbargo vengo aqui e intento decirselos y ustedes todavia tienen la osadia decir que debi de haberles dicho antes. ¿Cuando se supone que debi de hacer eso? ¿Antes o después de que mis padres me dijeran que un pedaso de papel me a encadenado de por vida a Malfoy? Oh, ya se, tal vez debi de invitarlos a la casa de los Malfoy anoche, ¡con la gran relacion que hay entre ustedes y ese huron seguro hubieramos tenido una maravillosa fiesta! - cada palabra me resultaba tan satisfactoria como si cada letra fuera un golpe a Huron Malfoy. Cuando termine de decirlo me senti mucho mas calmada.

Harry y Ron me observaban fulminados de sopresa, aun respirando gracias a Merlin, pero en sus rostros era claro el pensamiento que la que había muerto y resusitado era yo y no ellos.

- Alto, alto- musito Ron.- Malfoy...cadenas... ¿que demonios?

- ¿De que estas hablando?- susurro Harry, como si hubiese olvidado que tenia la habilidad de hablar.

- Pues si, lo mismo que escucharon esta mañana.- conteste sin animos de sorportar sus bromas.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Que hay de el en esto?

- Todo.- Ok, chicos, dejen las caras de retrasados mentales para sus ratos de "machos", pense. Pero lamentablemente ellos no recibieron mi mensaje telepatico y me vi obligada a ver que lo que ellos pensaban saber era muy diferente a lo que yo tan directamente les había gritado.

- ¿Malfoy a que va con todo esto? Nosotros creimos que se iban a ir a una escuela de modales.- dijo Harry.

Por segunda vez conte todo, añadiendo esta vez lo ocurrido en la cena. Tuve que parar de vez en cuando porque Ron parecia tener una extraña motivacion para interrumpir, luego al darse cuenta de que no podia decir lo que pensaba como le hubiese gustado, se callaba y me hacia una seña para continuar mientras sus orejas se volvian de un rojo ardiente. Cuando termine, los tres nos habíamos sentado bajo la sombra que el enorme árbol propocionaba con su vasto follaje.

- Wow... golpear Malfoy genial- dijo Ron. No pude reprimir la risa, pues la forma en la que se veia trataba de decir las cosas correctamente después de parecer extraño había pasado a ser demaciado chistoso.

- Entonces, tu y Ginny se quedaran en _su _ casa hasta el proximo curso mientras se investiga por una solucion.- dijo Harry mas para si mismo que para alguien en particular.

- Si.

- Esto es totalmente...- comenzo Harry.

- Horrible ¿no?- dijo Ginny mientras regresaba de la casa; se sento a mi lado y comenzo a cortar pedasos de cesped con sus manos.

- Ah... si.- respondio Harry, apoderandose de ese rostro neutro de nuevo.

- Tu- dijo Ron señalando a Ginny.- lechuza..a mi...Malfoy...patan...- de haber estado en pies, Harry yo nos hubiesemos caido al suelo de la risa al ver la exprecion de Ginny tras escuchar semejante mensaje que ignoraba cualquier elocuencia o, hasta cierto punto, significado.

- Yo puedo cuidarme sola, Ronald.

- Si, claro- respondio su hermano, sin mostrar apise de convencimiento.

- Ya enserio, Hermione, Malfoy es cinico y tramposo, tendran que cuidase de el.

- Sabemos controlarlo, chicos- asegure.- ¿Entonces no estan molestos?

- ¿Molestos?-pregunto Ron.

-¿Te quieres casar con Malfoy?

- Claro que no.

- Y nosotros lo sabemos.- dijo Harry y Ron con comenzo a menear la cabeza afirmatevamente y con prisa.- Pronto se arreglara el problema y se encontrara algo que anule esta tonteria, después sera como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- dijo Harry.

Algo dentro de mi le creyo con gusto y agradecio sus palabras inmensamente, pero otra parte se burlo sombriamente de mis inocentes esperansas.

XXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXX

- Y escucha esta. Lo puedes estrangular con una soga la noche de boda y te quedas con todo el dinero del niño mimado. Después me mandas una botella del vino mas viejo que encuentres por darte la idea, eh.

Esa mañana, el dia siguiente a nuestra visita a la madriguera y también el dia en que me iria a vivir en la Mansion Malfoy, mi primo Cayle y Lucky se habían estacionado en mi cama a ingenear ideas no muy originales, pero muy entusistas sobre como seria la mejor manera de hacerle pasar a Malfoy un mal rato mientras Ginny y yo estubiesemos en su casa. No se muy bien cuando comenzaron a idear la mejor manera de asecinalo, pero creo que fue en un intermedio en el que fui al baño y los deje a solas con Ginny. Sin duda alguna, Ron y Harry se hubiese llevado muy bien con ese par, que decir de Fred y George.

- No, eso es de novelas, Cayle, que poco original. Mejor le apuntas con ese palo que dices hace magia y haces que sus calzonsillos lo sofoquen hasta morir si es que el mal olor no lo mata al instante.- comento Lucky casualmente.

- Si, esa es buena. Pero poco probable de que muera, asi que hay que deshecharla.

- No, da igua que no lo mate, es una buena broma.

Busque por mi maleta mientras el debate seguia sobre si era una buena broma o idea inservible y comenze a empacar mi ropa. Pronto Ginny comenzo a hacer lo mismo.

- Oye prima, ¿puedes hacer que te obedesca con esa varita?

- Si, pero es ilegal.

- Malditas leyes- gruño Lucky.

- ¿Entonces cual es la mejor de manera de matar a Draco Malfoy?- pregunte al tiempo que levantaba la pila de ropas sucia que iria directo al cuarto de lavado. Justo en ese momento el timbre sono en la planta baja, y antes de dirigirme a la puerta de mi cuarto, por la ventana vi a Narcissa Malfoy desapareciendo dentro de nuestra casa.

Algo dentro de mi salto con alarma entonces. Causantes talvez fueron las dos fugases y pequeñas suletas que se esfumaron de la puerta abierta de mi cuarto al yo voltearme a ella o las sonrisas complacidas que juro haber visto en los rostros de los gemelos, pero supe antes de que ocurriera que dos vocesillas dulces y caras identicamente drenadas de malicia me meterian en problemas al bajar al primer piso. Y, antes de pararme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo o porque lo hacia, grite:

- ¡Detenganlos!

xx

Eramos cuatro adolescentes corriendo por un pasillo angosto, y como meta en común teniamos a dos clones de tres años de edad a la mitad del pasillo y avanzando rumbo a las escaleras. Bastante parejo, si ponemos sobre la mesa las razones que teniamos para querer detener sin mucha gentileza a los casi bebes que corrian riendo. Al menos los mios, porque por la risa de los chicos y la rapides con la que Ginny grito un torpe " Esperen", para ellos tres lo mio era solo un juego de atrapar a los pequeños ogros y tomar revancha antes de marcharme.

- ¡H'mion quiere mastar a besos a su novio!- grito uno de los gemelos mientras otra cara identica hacia sonidos graficos.

Me obligue a mi misma a halarlos hacia a mi antes de que llegaran a las escaleras, cosa que ya quedaba muy dificil cuando de por si estaban casi pisando el primer desendiente escalon, y estire mi brazo hasta donde pude. Sin embargo, no tuve en consideracion que la mitad superior de mi cuerpo se había ido hacia adelante mas de lo debido para seguir caminando, y pronto lo unico que alcanse a ver fue la espalda de los gemelos desparacer para ser remplasada por la de Cayle, quien corria delante de mi siendo mas rapido, y pronto se estampo contra mi cara. Detras senti un cuerpo colapsar con el mio y el grito de Ginny, me indico que detras de Lucky, ella también se había tropesado.

Talvez no calcule bien la distancia, o crei que cincuenta sentimetros de diferencia entre yo y el escalon no provocaria una caida peligrosa, pero mi impetu por detener a los gemelos y despues la reaccion en cadena que fue una caida en grupo se prolongo escalon por escalon como un monton de sacos de patatas lanzados bajo una inclinada colina. En algun lugar pude escuchar risitas estuciasmadas, pero no pude saber quien era para maldecirlo en mi mente, y talvez, viendo la situacion en la que estaba, en voz muy alta también.

Mucha gente piensa que segundos son cosa de nada, y que en unos cuentos segundos nada malo puede pasar. Cuatro segundos (¡!) nos basto para caer al fin al pie de la escalera con gemidos de dolor; exclamaciones muy graficas de lo que pensabamos sobre las estructuras solidas diagonales en general(sin importar que estas estuviera cubietas de suave alfombra); mas de ocho lugares doloridos en nuestros cuerpos que si no estaban ya de un color verde o morado lo estarian en las proximas dos horas; ademas de una variedad de cortes superficiales que pudieron hacerse con uñas, cinturones, o accesorios, puede que inclusive dientes.

- Oye, ¡Oye tu! Bajanos de aqui- escuche una voz infantil sobre mi.

Malfoy me observaba con una gran sonrisa cuando pude deshacerme del brazo de Cayle sobre mi rostro, que por suerte no tuve que mover ya que de todas formas había caido en el piso como si hubiese pasado ahi toda la tarde observando la decoracion ordinaria y aburrida del techo. Sobre la cabeza de Malfoy pude ver a los gemelos flotando, pero no lamentablemente como los dos globos que yo me había imaginado, y al parecer bastante enfadados de que Malfoy los hubiese salvado de cuatro cuerpos, cada uno con un poco menos del doble de su propio peso, cayendo en estampida sobre ellos.

- Si la recepcion será siempre asi de entretenida debes invitarme mas a menudo, Granger- fue el saludo de Malfoy, mientras Lucky me daba una mano.

Aun no me recuperaba del los varios golpes, ni tampoco de la sorpresa y humillacion de haber bajado con tan poca gracia de las escaleras sin otra causa aparente mas que torpesa de mis funciones motoras, cuando mis oidos fueron penetrados de los grititos desesperados de mi madre. Al perecer habia estado recibiendo a los Malfoy cuando nosotros bajamos, y despues de salir del shock que a uno siempre le dan cuando vez cuatro cuerpos humanos cayendo por una escalera, se dio cuenta que entre esos cuatros cuarpos humanos aun con vida se encontraba el de su hija.

- ¡Hermione! Oh, Hermione. ¿Estan bien, niños? Oh, Dios. - Mi madre practicamente comenzo a revisar cada centimetro de mi cuerpo por leciones. Yo estaba adolorida, y aun encontre espacio para procesar en mi mente que me estaba poniendo en verguenza. Sip, y eso que los padres de Cayle no estaban ahi, sino seguram...

- ¡Cayle! ¿Pero que demonios ocurrio aqui?

Ahhh, supongo que me adelante demaciado.

Media hora mas tarde, cuando mis padres se hubieron cerciorado de que ningun golpe tendria algun efecto grave en mi o en los demas, al fin recordamos que había dos visitantes en la casa y al ver a nuestro alrededor al recividor, no vimos a nadie.

- Oh, si, claro. Pero, te digo algo, creo que tu novia no te quiere mucho. Busca la mejor manera de matarte.

- Sip, pero, eso mismo le dijo mama a su novio, te acuerdas...

En la sala de estar Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo estaban sentados charlando con los gemelos y Kenia. Los Malfoy y Kenia sonreian a los gemelos, sin duda pensando que los diablillos era unos angelitos con un buen sentido del humor que da la inocencia de la edad.

- oh, H'mion- grito uno de lo gemelos al verme en la puerta de la sala.- ¿Encontraste la mejor manera de matar a este?

No pude encontrar en mi mente un buen escondite para que Narcissa Malfoy no me encontrase y me fulminara con la mirada. ¿Que? No me digan que pensaban que mi preocupacion era por huron Malfoy? No, era por su madre. Enserio que que mentes, si yo me preocupara por lo que Malfoy pensara sobre su muerte, eso seria como si yo fuese a terminar junto a Malfoy. y creo que he dejado en claro que soy una activista contra el trato del giratiempos.

Me quede ahi en pie bajo el marco de la ancha puerta con los ojos anelantes de dejar de ver al frente, y esperando por una indignada frase llegar a mis oidos exigiendo una disculpa ser escupida de mis labios. Pero nada de eso llego y en cambio la risa de la señora Malfoy me inundo.

- Pero que niños tan graciosos- dijo.- ¿Ustedes estan bien, verdad? Disculpen que nos alejaramos, pero creimos que estorbariamos.

- No es... necesaria una disculpa, señora Malfoy.

- Perfecto, entonces. ¿Han empacado ya?

- Ahh... Si, estabamos apunto de terminar.

- Excelente, Draco, ¿porque no acompañas a la señorita Weasley por las maletas mientras yo charlo con Hermione?

- Claro- contesto huron Malfoy, sonriendo burlescamente en mi direccion.

-¿Hermione? ¿quieres toda tu ropa en la maleta?- pregunto Ginny a mi lado.

- Si, toda- respondi. Narcissa Malfoy abrio la boca para decir algo, pero viendo a mi madre la penso dos veces y la volvio a cerrar de nuevo.

- Nosotros vamos con la dama y el niñito este tambien- Cayle se apresuro a reunirse con Ginny mientras Lucky le daba el paso a Malfoy con una ridicula parodia de galante caballero.

- Me gustaria hablarte, Hermione, de un problemita que tenemos. - Yo observaba como, doloridos aun, Cayle Lucky y Ginny subian las escaleras observandolas con el mismo desagrado con el que vigilaban a Malfoy, y cuando la señora Malfoy llamo mi atencion con esa frase me voltie para darme cuenta que tanto Kenia como sus hijos y los padres de Cayle se habia refugiado en la cocina para darnos privacidad.

- usted dira, señora Malfoy.

- Draco, al igul que los hijos de nuestras amistades, tiene ya alguien que se espera sea su esposa. Con quien contraer matrimonio un año despues de su graduacion en Hogwarts.

- Uhu- respondi yo.

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh...

- Exacto, y ya que no aun claro si tu seras su prometida o no, ya que Pansy tampoco lo es aun, no he podido negarle a sus padres la idea de matrimonio entre mi hijo de la señorita Parkinson.

- ¿Entonces?...- pregunte. Por mi habia cero problemas con que Parkinson se volviera la proxima señora Malfoy. Que va, si hasta le agradeceria haber metido su nariz deformada en este asunto.

- Entonces tu tendras que hacerles ver a todos que tu eres la candidata mas adecuada en el próximo evento, que casualmente sera organizado pro la familia Parkinson.- La risa, en mi caso, a veces me gana en las menos adecuadas de las situaciones.

-¿Yo?- en verdad que eso era gracioso, demaciado.

- si, tu. ¿Puedo preguntar que hay de comico en este asunto?

- Lo siento, en verdad. pero, ¿Yo? Señora malfoy, estare en una fiesta de sangre pura, ¿no cree usted que me resultara imposible demostrar que soy la mejor candidata? Cuando nisiquiera quiero ser candidata.

- Tienes razon, pero sabremos hacer de ti alguien que opaque por completo a Pansy Parkinson, ¿cierto, señora Granger?

Hasta ese momento mi madre se veia con animos de encontrar oportunidad de decir algo a mi favor, pero cuando la Señora Malfoy se dirigio a ella tan directamente, por unos momentos la observe qudarse sin palabras y hasta algo avergonzada sin saber que lado toma. No queria decirle a la señora malfoy que se equivocaba, pero a la vez yo sabia que queria decir que yo podria llegar a opacar a Parkinson en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, el cuarteto llego, bajando las escaleras en un estruendo de palabreria que nos hizo voltear la vista expectantes a verlos entrar.

- Todo listo, madre.

- Muy bien, nosotros las esperaremos en el auto. un gusto verla de nuevo, señora Granger. - y con eso se levanto y salio de la casa, su hijo detras.

_CONTINURÁ..._

mmm, iba a decir algo pero se me olvido...oh si, un millon de sorrys por mi torpe escusa de talento ortografico. Estoy tratando de encontrar una pagina web donde hay in grupo de betas que estoy segura de haber visto en algun lado, pero hasta ahorita nada de suerte. Asi que por lo pronto... o lo leen asi o no lo leen o se esperan...

CDT

Ok, no me gusto el capitulo, soy honesta con ustedes. enserio que ni ganas me daban de ponerlo, y hasta flojera me dio para semi corregirlo. Me perdonaran, pero el dialogo no es mi fuerte. (Que hago escribiendo entonces!!!!! jajajajajajaja) Pero, oh well, lo que tengo planeado para los proximos dos capis creo que ecompensara la torpesa de este... talvez. Espero que el bloqueo que tengo por ahora no se me quede para ese entonces.

Ahhh, no puedo amenzar con no publicar si no recibo un cierto # de reviews como he visto hacer en otros fics, pork probablemente yo seria la que no cumpliria, y ademas, si mis ganas de escribir dependiera del # de reviews creen que siquiera hubiese escrito un segundo fic???? CLARO QUE NO!!! jajajajajajaja.** Pero si les digo que sus comentarios son apreciados y muy bien recividos sin importar la hora en la que sea que los manden. **

**Respuestas a sus reviwes:.:**

**Unkatahe: **Hola de nuevo!No hay mucho que decir, salvo que espero no decepcionarte con este ultimo capi. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Sirinnette: **Gracias! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, en verdad. Pues si, las ideas estan tan locas como quien las creo, jajaj XP Saludos!

**MYswetAngel: **te agradesco el apoyo!!!

**Beautifly92: **mi querida lectora, que puedo decir, podria talvez decir que lo hare mejor al siguiente capi, pero no lo se. Este maldito bloqueo me espanta las ideas de la misma forma en la que mi hermano me espante los chicos, y mira que a penas cuando ya el plot ganador fue el que escogiste. ¿Siempre le vas al que gane o ke? jajaja. Espero verte de nuevo por ese pasillo de reviews que tanto me gusta!!! suerte!

**Suri Evans:** un gusto ver un review de otra persona a quien le gusta lo que hace esta mente loca y estas manos aburridas. Me diras tu de risas disparatadas, yo también las empleo a veces, asi que tranks. Sip, mi ortografia es pesima, hasta yo lo admito. Supongo que estudiar en US no te da mucha informacion respecto a la gramatica del castellano, jajajajajajaja. Pero gracias por la critica, hasta el momento creo que la primera. Pero necesito mas!!!!!!!

Bueno, has de decir que hablo hasta por los codos. Mejor te digo hasta luego y deseo suerte!!!!

**Hija de la noche: **Mil disculpas por el incombeniente que tuviste, creo que fue mi culpa pues estaba corrigiendo algo y talvez fue en el momento en el que tu tratabas de entrar. Sorry. no creas ehh, eso de las clases va a traer algo de sorpresas y dos feminas de slytherin entre los pies, jajajajaja. Una pregunta, y perdona mi ignorancia, pero que es un JAMAKUCO?????? Espero que puedas responderme. Saludos y besos!!!

**Xochil Malfoy: **que piensas después de leer esta ultima entrega. ¿Delete suena como una piadosa solucion? jajajajajaja ya enserio, nuevamente un gusto escuchar de ti y ver que te mantienes ocupada o que te mantienen ocupada. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. besos!

**ana kris: **gracias por el review y por agregarme!!! saludos!!

**lilith05**: Gracias, espero que te siga agradando!!! suerte!

**Liebre-shindo: **te refieres al personaje de Hermioneo a los personajes en general?? me alegra que te pareciea la diferencia en los personaje. Por eso me cuesta mucho el dialogo, la diferencia de personaje se plasma mucho en lo que dicen. Saludos!!!

**luna Malfoy de potter: **Gracias por tomarte el tiemo de escribirme tu opinion!! Un beso!!

**Karyta34: **sip, mis capies son cortitos, jajajaja. Tendre que desvariar mas supongo!! XP Cuidate, porfavor!


	6. Chapter 6

Olvida todo aquello que hiciste hoy porque no quisiste o que simplemente tenias planeado hacer pero no funciono por razones de tiempo u otras cosas. ¿Que te queda? Una sensacion de prisa, o impaciensia; querer cubrir una ventana con una servilleta de mesa. Claro, tu no tienes la culpa de que el dia solo tenga veinticuatro horas, y no todas con luz solar exactamente. ¿Has llegado a pensar que si el sol siempre estubiera en el sielo talvez todo lo que tienes que hacer lo completarias con mayor rapidez? Al hacer una tarea escolar justo un dia antes de que se tenga que entregar sigues tan absorto en otro asunto que te impacientas tanto por la longitud de la obligacion escolar que crees inecesaria... ¿En verdad has creido que una piscina de seis metros se llenara en un hora con una mangera cuya fuente de dos centimetros de diametro? ¿Que el hombre aparecio en la tierra y desidio que debia contruir automoviles y tecnologia tan pronto tuviera hijos que le ayudasen?¿Que un mago dijo un dia, " Oh, esta palabra suena bien, sera el hechizo para abrir cerraduras"? o que los antiguos imperios, estrategias politicas, y metodos democraticos bajaron del cielo en pergaminos de oro que con reglas y metodos incluidos y listos a seguir?

Si respondiste a esas tres preguntas con una afirmacion, tienes mucho en comun con Draco Malfoy. Yo que tu no lo tomaria como un cumplido. Es mas, si algun dia nos conocemos, mejor seria que no empieses a darme las gracias por decirte eso, a menos claro que estes preparado para ver mi esplada alejandose con prisa.

- La espalda recta, hombros hacia atras.

Al dia siguiente de nuestra llegada a la mansion Malfoy, las clases comenzaron. Malfoy ese dia presisamente estabade un humor pesimo que no ayudo en nada sus metodos cortantes de aprendisaze. Vi sus palabras lanzadas a mi como cabellos fastidiosos de huron (el animal, bueno.. tu entiendes) a un abrigo predilecto sin ninguna forma de qutarlos. Me arruino el dia.

- Estoy tratando.

- Recta, he dicho ya seis veces y aun tienes una joroba tan grande como el ego de Potter.

- Tal vez si me mostraras como en lugar de quedarte pegado a ese sofa ayudaria un poco.- respondi observando la manera descuidada con la que su cuepo se habia acomodado en el sillon del salon. A unos pasos mas alla, observandome estaba Ginny, y frente a una estanteria llena de libros Blaise Zabini mostraba tanta indiferencia mientras repasaba titulos y nombres de autores como los cuerpos clestes al planeta tierra.

- ¿Es que acaso todos los libros traen planos o caricaturas de demostrasion?

- Algunos, si, pero por lo general son los que me aburren- respondi yo, las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron un poco.

- Claro, uno tiene que saber interpretar. Cosa que tu no estas haciendo, Granger- fue la directa respuesta del Huron, persionando las mandibulas despues.

- Mi espalda esta recta, mis hombros hacia atras, no entiendo a que le pones tu millon de peros.

- No posees orgullo, Granger, ese es tu problema.

- Hermione muestra orgullo, la postura en si es orgullosa- defendio Ginny de inmediato. Le sonrei cuando dejo de ver a Malfoy con enfado y se volvio para guñare un ojo.

- Dije poseer no mostrar, son cosas muy diferentes.

- Aqui vamos. murmuro Zabini sin levantar la vista de las paginas de un libro que ojeaba con peresa.

- Mostrar orgullo es no tenerlo, y por lo tanto no valorarlo por lo que es. Solo mostrarlo te hace mas suceptible a la vulgaridad. Poseer orgullo es siemple y sencillamente tener seguridad. Cualquier don nadie buscara seguridad, la mas minima cantidad sera un exito, por mas temporal que en si sea. Para los demas, es un estilo de vida. El dominio paralelo de lo que somos, y no somos, que los demas ven.

- Vaya, eso ultimo es nuevo. Has estado pensando...- murmuro Zabini, haciendo una seña con su dedo indice.

- Callate Zabini.

- Solo levanta la nariz un poco, y listo. Me a funcionado desde mi formal participacion en sociedad.

- Todos sabemos a donde a llevado eso, Blaise.

- A una vida sin personas hiporcitas, ¿que mas puedo pedir?- dijo, soltando un bufido que le resto importancia a sus ultimas palabras. - ¿Alguna opinion, Granger?

- De hecho... lo dejare en el aire.

- Mala eleccion, pero la mala leche de Draco no da para mas, suele tener bueno dias te lo aseguro.

- Creere en tu palabra...- dije, dejando en claro que me resultaria imposible.

- Granger, la espalda. si no eres capaz de mantener postura hoy, empezaremos entonces con modales en la mesa.- Malfoy se levanto y se dirigio a un pequeño salon de te adjunto, el mismo en el que habiamos estado hacia tres dias. Ginny y Zabini caminaron detras de mi, para cuando llegamos al salon de te, Malfoy ya estaba sentado frente a una mesa pequeña y se haba hecho cargo de las dos sillas que quedarian vacias en la pequeña mesa generalmente predispuesta para dar espacio a seis.

- Espero que al menos en una silla tu espalda este recta- dijo en cuanto mi cuerpo toco el asiento.

- Esperas...

- Ahora, toma esa taza.

- No tiene te.

- ¿Acaso te pregunte si tenia te?

Un suspiro largo y con particulas probablemente hechizadas para calmarme me sirvio de mucho. No creo que a Malfoy le hubiese gustado encontrarse a la mitad de Alazka, viviendo en un igloo con una mujer de nombre Mika, tres hijos, la memoria modificada y bajo el nombre Carl Kizu.

Tome la taza con el meñique apuntando hacia arriba, e hice que me la llevaba a los labios.

- No, no. Deja abajo ese dedo, por el amor de Merlin y Agripa, eso no se usa desde hace siglos.- dijo Malfoy, soltando un bufido de enfado. Zabini pronto hizo coro y el añadio una risa burlesca.

- Pero... eso se sigue usando...- comento Ginny.

- ¿A cuantas fiestas de te has acudido en los ultimos años, Weasley?- pregunto Malfoy. Ginny entrecerro los ojos y mantuvo la boca cerrada.- Exacto. Ahora...

- eso se sigue usando, Draco.

- No en esta casa, Blaise.

- Claro.

- Ahora...

- Señor, la señorita Parkinson le espera- un elfo viejo habia parecido al lado de Malfoy y despues de anunciar a Parkinson con una voz carraposa practicamente se olvido de respirar al aguardar por la respuesta.

- Pansy...- murmuro Malfoy cerrando el puño.

Blaise levanto la vista del libro que habia traido desde la otra habitacion y le observo,- Que aguarde- mascullo.

- No, no, hasla pasar Okut.

- Si señor.

Me gustaria decir que en esos momentos la oportunidad que se me presentaba me parecio llegada del cielo. Tener a Parkinson frente y demostrarle que si ella y el huron se iban a una cueva a tener pequeños huroncitos a mi me valia el cuarto de un Knut. Dejar ir esa oportunidad igualaria a perder la llave de una cadena que cada vez veia mas ancha, larga, mohosa, y maloliente.

- Draco, deberias dejar que ese elfo ande rondando por la casa y encerrarlo a limpiar las masmoras, es una abobinacion para los...- ante el abrupto silencio, el elfo, estremeciendose un poco, vio la perfecta oportunidad de salir despues de una reverencia que no creo nadie mas que yo se tomo el tiempo de ver. - supongo que no es el elfo el que apesta, entonces- hablo Parkinson al sentarse en la silla que Malfoy le habia conjurado.

- Tan dulce como siempre, Pansy.

- Blaise, deja ese estupido libro, estamos a mitad del dia.

- ¿Tienes algo mas interesante?

- Si, algo nuevo no me cairia mal.- espeto Malfoy.

- No mucho, Crabbe y Goyle se han comprometido con un par de chicas americanas.

- ¿Que cosa pudieron ver las pobres en esos dos?- susurro Ginny eseptica.

- He escuchado que el acento ingles encanta inclusive a la muerte,¿por que no a unas americanas?- dije yo.

- ¿ Que has encantado tu sin varita, Granger?- pregunto Parkinson. Malfoy rio entre dientes, Zabini por otra parte tan solo siguio con la vista en el libro. Yo no conteste, espere.- Claramente nada, tu postura nisiquiera es la correcta en la silla...

- Deja a la sa... a granger, Pansy, griffindors tienen la mente muy estrecha y la capasidades motoras poco desarrolladas.

No se muy bien si una serpiente, al morderse la lengua, moriria de sucidio... nunca habia leido algo asi por que a decir verdad no me habia interesado. Me pregunte en ese entonces, si eso podria pasar, cuantos comentarios como ese estaria dispuesta a pasar ya que claramente, con todo el veneno que Malfoy se inyectaba con indirectas que le caian de pleno golpe en la cara, no tardaria bastarian mas que dos o tres conversaciones para que callera hacia el piso, frio hasta la medula.

- Algo mas que me tengas que enseñar, Malfoy, prefeririamos regresar a nuestra habitaciones si no - pregunte haciendo ademan de empujar mi silla para atras. Malfoy abrio la boca cuando Parkinson se apresuro a ganarle la respuesta.

- No, no se vayan. Veamos que tan avansada vas, ¿si Granger? Veamos, levantate, vamos. Toda dama debe sar como caminar...- dijo dando dos palmadas.- Bueno, es que eres retardada, anda levantate.- exclamo cuando mi unica reaccion fue observarla. Sabia exactamente que pretendia... y ella sabia que yo sabia.

- Insisto- dije volviendo la vista hacia Malfoy. El muy cretino Huron tuvo el descaro de hacer que no escucho. Pero ante mi persistente mirada...

- No seas timida, Granger- dijo entonces. Zabini cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado, y Ginny suspiro sin proponerselo.

- Anda, Granger, ven.- Parkinson se levanto, la tela de su falda, que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, le siguio con un suspirado fru-fu en los seis pasos que alcanse a contar. Me levante y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Ginny. Ambas paramos frente a Parkinson, quien con su nariz aplastada no sonreia de una forma cinica y hasta con lastima.

- Postura, niñas, de Pansy podran aprender mucho.

- Madre.- Malfoy y Zabini se levantaron para resibir a la señora Malfoy.

- Continua, Pansy. - dijo Naricissa Malfoy. Camino hacia la mesa y ocupo la silla en la que yo habia estado sentada momentos antes.

- Si, Granger, postura. Tienes que enderesar bien la espalda.- las palabras salian forsadas de su boca. Ser mi instructora de turno no lo consideraba como el primer paso a mi humillacion, mucho menos con la señora Malfoy presente. Nunca me habia dado cuenta de que tan importante eran en realidad las impresiones minuto a minuto que una persona proyecta... aunque algunas fuesen falsas.

- Pansy, dile a tu madre que te ha educado bien.- dijo la señora Malfoy pasados escasos diez minutos en los que Parkinson no hizo mas que caminar alrededor de la habiatcion, sin voltear la vista hacia nosotros, que con pasos mas que nada imaginarios pretendiamos seguirla con la postura adecuada.- Quiero hablar contigo a solas, los dejare para que se despidan. Esta demas decir que despues de que su presensia nos abandonara, pasamos a ser paredes, si mucho.

- Mi padre a hablado con el tuyo... estaba furioso, por cierto, cuando supo que no me podia comprometer contigo...- Comento Parkinson a Zabini cuando se hubo despedido antes del huron. Zabini forzo una sonrisa. - Pero tus padres estaran en la fiesta, tal y como querias.

- Ocacion especial. Entonces, tendre que escribirle a mi padre... preguntarle por que exactamente esta tan furioso.

- Es tan obvio, Blaise.- dijo Parkinson, sin dejar de observarme con rostro altivo.

- Tienes tanta razon... - fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando Ginny y yo salimos por la puerta.

Si me preguntases a mi, Narcissa malfoy no tenia otra cosa mas que hacer ese dia, y por eso la visita breve he inesperada de aquella tarde. El ego de Parkinson no hizo mas que incrementar con los cumplidos de la mujer rubia... pero eso era de esperarse. Solamente porque una persona se ve obligada a cumplir una tarea que manda su roll en la sociedad, o en las circunstancias en las que transcurre la vida, no significa que no hara lo posible para que al final lo mejor a criterio termine de su lado. Parkinson, en toda escala de magos sangre pura, tenia la mejor postura de pie y sentada que Ginny y yo hubiesemos visto en el colegio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mi unica escusa por brevedad, terrible ortogafia, y un retraso que habla poco bien de mi... tengo clases, familia, vida. Soy una chica... ustedes entienden.

Los capies proximos seran cortos, pero espero subirlos con mas regularidad.

Nuevamente... de ustedes depende que el fic continue en esta pagina... :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Dos noche antes de la fiesta Pakinson Ginny y yo estabaos en mi alcoba, haciendo los deberes de verano.

Ginny seguia aun enrredada en su tarea de transformaciones, demaciado concentrada para siquiera pensar en pedir ayuda. Decidi dejarla un rato, ya varias veces lo habia hecho y ella se las habia arreglado bastante bien. Yo estaba a punto de mojar de nuevo mi pluma y escribir en el ensayo de pocioes la quinta popiedad del higado del sapo cuando hubo un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante-. Me encontraba poco deseosa de levantarme e ir a rewponder. Yo habai pedido la cena para que la subieran ysospechaba ya que era el elfo que le gustaba que lo tratasen como elfo y no como un progimo mago, que era como yo lo habi tratado hasta que me suplico por todos sus acestros que me olvidase de eso o dejaria de servirme por mucha pena que le causase.

- Pasen, esta abierto.- dije cuando la puerta o se abrio. Mis palabras poco efecto producieron, y dejando la pluma a un lado, me lavante a recibir a quien quiera que fuese.

Una sensacion de deja vu me sobrecogio al ver a Huron Malfoy al otro lado vestido aun con las tunicas que se llevaba a su trabajo. - Malfoy.

- quiero hablar contigo- explico y las palabras salian forsadas de su boca.

Las clases con Malfoy no habian mostrado mucho progreso, en parte porque malfoy habia tenido poco tiempo para estar siquiera en su porpia casa, en otra porque yo nunca me mostraba dispuesta lo suficientemente para el permitise enseñarme algo sin antes enfadarse y decidir dar ordenesq ue por razones de causa y efecto yo no seguia. La ultima vez, esa misma tarde, que tuvimos una de sus clasesitas, su impaciencia fue tan poca que despues de quince minutos nos despacho a nuestras habitaciones a esperar la cena. Me maravillaba el gran dominio que tenia sobre si mismo. Su voz no se elevava como lo hacian las de la mayoria de la gente al enfadarse, y aunque con un tono acido, siempre utilizaba palabras correctas y nada ofensivas para decirnos que nos largasemos de su precensia.

Creo que eso era pate de mi poco interes en aprender, mas divertido era verlo a el evitando traspasar esa barrera de tolerancia atravez de la cual nos observaba. Me sorprendia, a decir verdad, que nos hubiese echado cosas en cara. Aunque, claro, siempre tenia sus maneras de logralo con una sutileza que pocas veces habia dejado ver en el colegio. Soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra al parecer le estaba resultando menos apelable a su nuevo puesto de cabeza de la familia Malfoy, o al menos eso pense yo. Habia notado ya que no se dirigia a mi de la misma manera en la que lo hubiese hecho a penas un mes antes en el colegio, pero cortar un par de insultos, miradas acesinas o burlescas, y uno que otro proyecto de hechizo y cambiarlos por saludos propios ente personas tolerantes y algo de buenos modales no significo nada para ambos... o al menos eso crei que pensabamos lo dos.

- Tus asuntos corresponden a...- deje la oracion en el aire, y como buen entendedor el huron pronto se dio a entender el mismo.

- A la fiesta y lo poco que has aprendido para tu presentacion.

- Tenia la imprecion de que no seria pesentada, caminaria como una simple invitada.

- Y lo seras, ciertamente, pero todos pondran tu mirada en ti.

- Te has probado un maestro poco ortodoxo, pero no hay razones para que vengas aqui a hablar sobre ello, me comportare com debo.

- Temo que eso esta en tela de duda. No ten interesa en lo mas minimo la imprecion que llegues a entregar.

- Dime que te a ayudado a formular tales deducciones.

- No juegues, Granger. ambos sabemos lo poco que nos ineteresa esto.

- Touché.- No le premiti entrar a mi hbaitacion y en cambio me adentre yo al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.- Estando eso mas que aclarado... ¿que es lo que quieres?

- No me interesaria un poco, ni hubiese deseado nada, si no seria por el pequeño detalle de que seras presentada murmullo tras murmullo en la fiesta como mi prometida. No sere el asme reir de todos por tu comportamiento inapropiado.

Mi boca habia esperado expresar palabras a cualquiera que fuese lo que diria, pero todo mi cuerpo se encontro sometido a calosfrios al incinarme hacia tras a la puerta y recargarse en su superficie.

- ¿Tu prometida oficial?- me encontre preguntando.- Yo no puedo ser la prometida de un cinico egoista como tu.- No pense solo lo dije.

- Piensa en algo para safarme de ti y te agradesere de salvame la vida- respondio el casi automaticamente, parado frente a mi al otro lado del pasillo no muy espacioso y sin perder aplomo.

- Yo no quiero nada de esto- y por mas infntil que sonara mi respuesta, era toda la verdad que tenia. No queria siquiera seguir durmiendo en esa casa, pero ahi estaba, compartiendo su casa sin haber ido muy lejos de mi manera de pensar sobre el o su familia.

Me observo desde su posicion; pude haber sido parte del muro y me seguiria observando igual. Dio unos pasos hacia mi, que inconcientemente contados fueron cuatro, y se detuvo frente a mi a no mas de treinta centimetros de mi alcanse. Rodeo mi muñeca con una de us manos y la presiono solo un poco. - Lo se, pero a algunas personas poco les importa- mascullo.- Y entre esas personas me incluyo yo.-Ddicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto.

Inclino levemente su cabeza, y sin decir mas desaparecio antes de que yo dejara de escuchar sus pasos con el eco que levantaban en las paredes y rebotaban hasta mi. Una curiosidad enorme me dejo de pie en el mismo lugar tiempo despues de que se hubiese ido. Los gestos de Malfoy contradecian como se era poible contradecir sus palabras. Decir que era extraño de su parte seria una infravaloracion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Horrible... espantoso.

La palabras nadaron en los recunditos lugares de mi estado semiconsciente, haciendolas participes de un sueño que involucraba a el calamar gigante observando a Hagrid paseando a Fluffy por los linderos del bosque prohibido. El ambiente lo senti fresco debajo de las ligeras mantas de suave fabrica. Supuse que aun no amanecia, o que mis cortinas estaban cerradas porque no se filtraba luz alguna atravez de mis parpados.

- Pero mira esta cosa que usa para dormir, ¿acaso no sabe que los sacos de patatas son solo prendas de ropa para los elfos?

- Debe de ser su inisiativa de defensa para los elfos, algo de eso escuche en quinto año - la voz jactanciosa de Huron Malfoy hizo desparecer a Hagrid tal cual dia de verano a un delicioso helado de vainilla. Trate con todo el poder de voluntad que uno tiene al despertarse por las mañanas de no mover un musculo, pero diecisiete años de no practicar dicha accion me lo hicieron imposible.

Abri los ojos con un poco de temblor, y reclinar mi codo contra la almohada fue la mejor pose defensiva que se me ocurrio. Desde hacia poco me costaba deshacerme de la somñolensia por las mañanas.

- Desatrosa. Ohh, desperto la leona durmiente - exclamo la voz femenina que era la acompañante de las tempranas horas de ese dia. Escuchar eso, dicho tan prosaicamente como si yo no estubiese en la misma habitacion, o sin mente preparada para unirme a la conversacion fue lo que me motivo a hacer las siguientes preguntas:.

- ¿Porque estan aqui? ¿Como es que no paso por su mente que su presencia es indeseable?

Una chica de cabello negro me observaba, sosteniendo uno de mis camisones como si fuese un cadaver en descompsicion. Huron Malfoy, frente a la ventana principal, dejo su fijo analizis del jardin por unos segundos y me observo como si fuese un vela que se enciende de la nada para apagarse de inmediato, y su vista regreso a la ventana.

- No estas en tu casa, Granger. Tener en cuenta eso es mantener respeto - musito a su reflejo.

- Irrumpir en mi habitacion, he indagar en mi propiedad, es en si una falta alta a mi respeto y mi privacidad- dije indignada al instante ante tan cinico despliegue que nuevamente me mostraba cuan contradictorias solian ser las palabras de Malfoy.

La chica, cuyo rostro presumia ser no mucho mayor que yo, arrojo mi camison a la puerta abierta del closet, y despues de mandarme una sonrisa gatuna, su mirada busco a huron malfoy.

- Ella es Daphne Greengrass. Ya que conmigo parces no tener lugar para un avance, mi madre le pidio que viniera a darte algunos consejos.

Algo en el tono de Malfoy me incomodo. No despegaba la vista de la ventana. La chica, Daphne Greengrass o como se llamara, le observaba con una mezcla de descaro y diversion. Yo no sabia a donde iba a parar todo aquello. La fiesta de los Parkinson estaba a tan solo un par de dias de distancia, y Malfoy al paracer despues de tres habia perdido la pasiencia conmigo. Con eso seguramente seria suficiente para que Pansy Parkinson pudiera seguir practicando frente al espejo cual seria la mas adecuada y elegante manera de decir "Pansy Malfoy". Y, aunque fuera un objeto inanimado, me compadeci de dicho espejo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Asi no! Los hombros atras y la frente en alto. Castaña, tienes que dar la imprecion de que todos estan por debajo de la suciedad en la suela de tus zapatos.

Daphne Greengrass. La chica, aparte de ser sangre pura, y de tener todo lo que que una sangrepura tiene(¿?), al parecer sufria de deficiencia de memoria y le resultaba inverosimil o indigno, talvez ambos, aprender mi nombre ni mucho menos el de Ginny, quien en sus propias palabras era solo mi dama de compañia. Al parecer la señorita Daphne Greengrass consideraba que algo que mostra respeto como llamar las personas por su propio nombre en vez de por el color de su cabello, no iba acorde a su proposito en la casa Malfoy. Se suponia que esta chica trataba de enseñarme "modales" y ella solita ya se habia saltado mas de una regla basica en ese departamento.

- Al menos ya no tiene joroba. Ahora, la conversacion tiene que ser sutil y astuta. Risas solo si son necesarias y de la persona con al que hables dependera el nivel de entusiasmo, asi como tambien la manipulan los temas. A donde vayas, la pelirroja te seguira. Nunca, nunca, te pueden ver sola. Despierta duda inapropiadas. Vino-- no muy fuerte, aun tienes diecisiete.

- ¿Que hay de la personalidad? Alguna regla para eso?- dije yo.

- ¿Perdon?

- Personalidad, esa cosa que son suerte logramos definir para que nos defina. Con la que creamos opinion propia, ¿suena familiar el concepto?

- Restringirla, claro.

- ¿Perdon?- exclame.

- Restringirla. Ahora,-

- ¿Que quieres decir con "restringirla"?

- ¿Vamos, castaña, no me diras que eres completamente abierta sobre tus cosas con tus amigos?

- Eso se llama privacidad no personalidad.

- Rigen igual, proteges tu privacidad y al mismo tiempo restringes a tu personalidad.

-¿Restringirla de que?

- De arruinarte.

- ¿Que?- Nunca antes habia escuchado cosa mas absurda.

- Quieres encajar en esta fiesta, y haciendo preguntas como esta no lo haras.tu caracter desentonara, eres tonta.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Vamos, castaña, sigue con ese andar, ya has aprendido lo demas, solo te falta esto.

- Tienes razon, practicare mi andar.- Y a la puerta me dirigi.

Escasas veces me habia alejado asi de lo que yo hubise considerado un deber, en este caso con mi familia, pero pocas veces me senti tan libre de no restringirme a mi misma hacer algo. Dejar de oir sandeces era lo que mas queria en ese momento. Que estas sandese fueen los pilares un mundo al que yo no queria entrar a formar parte tan solo hacia que mis pies se sintiera mas ligeros y mis pulmones al fin sentir mas oxigeno.

Nunca antes tuve el gran placer de sentir la libertad como en ese entonces, cuando detras de Ginny y mio se cerraron las puertas del salon y no hubo magia oscura o mortifago fantasma que pudiera evitar la sonrisa que compartir con mi mejor amiga. Al fin me alejaria de ahi y regresara a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Regresaría a casa. Regresaría a casa. No podía regresar a casa. Tan pronto cerré la puerta y vi el pasillo, supe que no podría, no podía ser totalmente egoísta. No regresaría a casa, no aun, pero tampoco regresaría a esas clases. Si algo que no tenía claro era que no regresaría eso, y eso era más que suficiente para no hacer regresar la pesadez de una obligación.

Ginny a mi lado me regalaba una sonrisa que infundía apoyo, pero en sus ojos brillando con fuerza la entretenida pregunta de dónde había llegado ese valor que, según entendí en su rostro, ella había esperado yo mostraría mucho antes a ese momento. No sabía que decirle, porque no era un entero valor, o coraje, lo que me había hecho decidir salir de esa habitación. No, tan solo había seguido ese instinto de deber a mí misma. El pequeño deber que al olvidarse de mis padres se hacía egoísta, pero que al fin y al cabo me había hecho darme cuenta, nuevamente algo tarde, que no tenia porque estar escuchando, mucho menos obedeciendo, esas normas de sociedad que a decir verdad me importaba tanto como lo que pudiese o no pasarle a la carrera de Rita Skeeter si yo revelase su secreto de crimen.

- Al menos no volveré a ser alumna de Greengrass- dije.

Ginny me observo por unos momentos, luego asintió.- ¿Sabes lo que ellos piensan, verdad?- me pregunto mi amiga sin dejar de andar ese paso rápido con el que nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Lo sé, pero no hay prisa por hacerles sabes mis verdaderas intenciones, ¿o sí?- No pude reír, tan solo intente darle una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que veía el lado divertido del asunto. Aun seguía algo molesta, y hasta que eso pasara me tendría que conformar con pequeños gestos entretenido que con un grado mayor Ginny lucia en su sonrisa y ojos danzantes.

Y al llegar a nuestras habitaciones simplemente nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que se había instalado frente a un enorme ventanal que daba la vista del jardín trasero. No era mi intención irme, regresar a mi casa, era mi intención cumplir solo con los requerimientos básicos que ese contrato mágico dictaba, nada más. Nada de clases de etiqueta o perdida de personalidad, solo el firmar mi nombre en un contrato nupcial, tratar de lidiar con portar el apellido Malfoy y al hombre que esto conllevaba. Nada más que eso se requería de mi, ¿así que para que molestarme con asuntos tan tedioso como los que había dejado en la sala de te?

No competiría con Pansy Parkinson, porque no era mi deseo, ni mi necesidad. El contrato en si dictaba claro que el matrimonio debía llevarse a acabo, cualquiera que fuese la situación. Si Narcissa Malfoy pensaba que al traer a Parkinson en este asunto haría más fácil mi cooperación se equivocaba. Vaya que se había equivocado esa dama. Pues era tanto mi deber como el de Malfoy aceptar lo que habían creado nuestros antepasados, por más que encontrar la forma de disuadirlo sonase muy tentadora. Y si eso era posible, seria por la forma correcta. Si yo y Malfoy no llegásemos al altar seria porque un funcionario del ministerio o abogado mágico de la familia Malfoy con suerte encontraría la manera de disolver la valides de tal acción. Si pretendía hacerme creer que yo estaba atrapada a Malfoy, mis modales me dictaban hacerles saber que se equivocaban. Era el pasado el que nos atrapada a ambos, no él a mí, ni yo a él.

- Creo que haces lo correcto.- dijo Ginny.

- La Sra. Malfoy estará furiosa, pero yo también creo que hago lo correcto.

- Ese fastidio de Greengrass me estaba volviendo loca.

- Todo slytherin domina ese talento, Ginny.

Mi amiga dejo escapar un bufido, pro antes de que pudiera contestar hubo dos golpes en la puerta que sirvieron solo de anuncio, pues inmediatamente después esta se abrió y Malfoy entro con paso alterado y no paró hasta quedar frente a nosotras.

- Weasley, una maldita lechuza acaba de romper la ventana de la sala de té para traerte una carta.- dijo, su voz baja, rápida.

- Errol- murmuro Ginny, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un pálido rosa.

- No me importa el nombre del animal, ve y atiende esa estúpida carta. Grenger y yo tenemos que hablar- Ginny se volteo a mí, en sus ojos esa danza traviesa de sabe que Malfoy había malinterpretado completamente mi salida del salón de té, y que también le estaba costando controla su enojo. Se levanto de su asiento y salió, dejándonos entre el silencio y nuestras miradas que se desafiaban sin poder alejarse una de la otra.

- Lo he intentado, sabes que lo he intentado.- Empezó Malfoy, su vos igual de baja y con la misma velocidad de antes.- A mi madre le importa, y lo intente. Y me has hecho perder valioso tiempo, trabajo.

- Deja eso Malfoy, tu aparente nobleza no me acercara a esa Greengrass ni a las clases, no regresare a ellas.

- Al diablo con la clases, no tienes potencial.- en su voz se escuchaba la ausencia del enojo que aun se hacía presente en sus ojos.

- Entonces que haces aquí, eh? ¿A qué has venido si no a decirme que tengo que regresar, para que el esa dichosa fiesta todos piensen que, sí, Draco Malfoy se casara con una sangre sucia, pero al fin y al cabo se sabe comportar, sabe aparentar ser tonta hablando de fiesta de primavera y el nuevo corte de escote para el verano?- escupí las palabras como eran, como frases vacías y absurdas que ofendían más que cualquier insulto. Yo no me convertiría en eso.

- A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan tonta.- dijo Malfoy, dándose la vuelta y viendo hacia la ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron de más por un momento, demostrando así mi asombro, y luego con rapidez se entrecerraron, echándole a esa espalda una fulminante mirada.

- Si a decir eso has venido, ya lo dijiste, puedes irte a decir a tu madre que no iré a esa fiesta porque no deseo estar lista.

- Claro que no, iras a la fiesta porque ya se ha decidido.

- No me enfrentare a Parkinson por algo que no quiero- Malfoy se volteo y una ceja de enarco, haciendo una muda pregunta- por ti. El contrato manda a Parkinson a llorar por ti, y eso a mí que. Sabes que estás tan atrapado en esto como yo, no intentes hacerme pensar que eres tu quien me ha atado.

- No hay tanta estupidez después de todo.- murmuró, mi mano se acerco a mi varita.- Calma, Granger. Déjame a mí ser quien se molesta, la que nos desairó a mí y a mi invitada fuiste tú, has agotado tu derecho de mostrarte indignada.

Pero que petulancia había en él, y que convicción demostraba ante tan descarado comentario.

- Deja cualquier comentario que tengas en tu cabeza, ya tu cara ha hablado más de lo que quisieras.

Reí entre dientes, una risa corta, sardónica. - estoy segura de que no has visto todo en mi cara.

El sonrió un poco- Sea cual sea el caso... No vine a reclamarte, como Daphne quería hacerlo, y con todo derecho pues nos has hecho perder tiempo a ambos.

- Sabes mi respuesta a eso.

- No interrumpas. Mañana te quiero lista a las ocho, bajando las escaleras con tu dama de compañía, y con una sonrisa que durara toda la noche en la recepción de los Parkinson.- su mirada se había mantenido fija en la mía desde hacia minutos, sus ojos se veían cada vez menos agudos en ese brillo desafiante que había visto yo al principio. Me pregunte si algo así ocurría con los míos.- Después de eso puedes empacar y regresar a tu casa o donde sea que vas durante los veranos.

No fui consciente de que me había quedado sin palabras, mi labios abierto y después también secos, no fui consciente de que Malfoy me seguía sosteniendo la mirada, cada vez más entretenida sin duda pro todo lo que en mi cara se podía leer. No fui consciente de nada de eso porque aun seguía procesando las palabras, y reprocesándolas. No fui consciente de que no era alegría pura la que sentía. Había alegría, si, había entusiasmo, y en definitiva algo de triunfo. ¿Pero que era aquello que hacia mi corazón más pesado? Después de sentirme tan ligera al abandonar el salón de té, fue entonces que volví a sentir esa pesadez que tenía una clase procedencia que no supe localizar en esos instantes. No fui consciente de eso, hasta que Malfoy alejo sus ojos de los míos, y supe que había pasado demasiado tiempo callada.

- ¿Puedo regresar?

- Eso es lo que dije, ¿no? Te volveré a ver en el colegio, claro. Y no quiero que algo sobre esto se sepa ahí, ya los periódicos tendrán su agosto cuando nos casemos.

¿Que significaba en realidad todo esto?

- Yo me iré y aun así nos casaremos.

- Claro, Grenger

- Pero, no entiendo. Tu madre...

- Quien tiene que lidiar contigo soy yo, no mi madre. Y yo no sé cómo lidiar con alguien como tú, así que vete a tu casa. Recibirás la invitación de nuestra boda antes que cualquier invitado, para que busques lo necesario. No te preocupes por nada, todo lo arreglara mi madre.

- Así que, como ya no sabes que hacer conmigo, me mandas de regreso.

- Ya te dije que lo intente. Saliste de esa habitación desidia a irte, y yo no te detendré. Puedes irte, pero solo después de la fiesta.

- Bien. - dije, exhalando con fuerza, y luego sonriéndole.

- Bien- dijo él, y aun sin mirarme rodeo uno de los sillones y salió de la habitación con más apuro del que había entrado.

Regresaría a casa. Me eche d nuevo en el sillón, no podía con el peso de mi corazón y no entendía porque.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A:

Al parecer este fic SI tendrá continuación, había pensado seriamente que no, pero llego inspiración de la nada después de ver la película "Becoming Jane". Ademas, los comentarios de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme saber que esperaban ver mas fueron primeios incitibos.Gracias a ustedes!!

Siento haber mentido sobre las actualizaciones, en ese momento no sabía que lo hacía. Si vieran el montón de comienzos que tiene este capítulo, pero hoy llego este y en menos de una hora estaba escrito.

Recuerden:

"Apoya un fic, deja un review" XD. Sus comentarios propulsan la historia, chiks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota Importante(porfavor lean)**: Solo una pequeña aclaracion con respecto al asunto de la version de Draco. Algunos de ustedes pensaron que la historia cambiaria al punto de vista de Draco y que de esa forma continuaria, o sea, olvidando por completo la perspectiva de Hermione. Eso no sera asi, y fue mi error... las palabras que utilize en la nota creo que daban a entender eso. Ahora se habran dado cuenta lo bien que me se explicar (notese extremo sarcasmo). Ya que al parecer a tods les a gustado la idea de la version de Darco, entonces empezare a escribirla, pero por separado... Empezare del principio. Expondre las reacciones a la noticia, al igual que Hermione, etc... Pero, de nuevo, por separado... esto seguira con Hermione como protagonista o narradora. ¿Que les parece?

**¿Se les ocurren titulos para la version de Draco? ¡Diganmelos, porfavor!**

Segunda nota (_**solo **_**si se sienten confundidos despues de la abajo**): Empieza en la fiesta, pero luego da un flashback al momento despues de que el anterior capitulo terminara, o sea despues de que Draco le hace saber a Hermione que podra irse de la mansion despues de la fiesta.

Y AHORA si...vamos con la historia... Parkinson, ve preparandote muajajajajajaja

Capitulo Ocho

- ¿Que era eso que ibas a decir, Malfoy? Vamos, no fue correcto detenerse- le apremié, observandole trinfante. Lo iba a decir y se habia contenido, pero una razon se contuvo a pesar de que estabamos fuera del ojo publico y todas esas miradas femeninas que trataban de llamar su atencion.

- ¿Y que importa lo que iba a decir?

- A Pansy le interesaria mucho, lo sabes. En primer luger, si lo supiera, ahora te tendria en algun rincon del salon, o detras de una columna de marmol, y no precisamente mostrandote la historia arquitectona de esa area- la sonrisa se escuchaba en mi voz.

La exprecion airada de su rosto se rompio un poco y sus ojos me obsrvaron con extrañesa, luego su sonrisa fue creciendo poco a poco.- Tienes toda la razon, no deberia guardme eso- y de vuelta estaba esa sonrisa de lado, esa que indicaba que nada iba bien para mi. No, no, no esto no era lo que habia previsto. Se suponia que confrontarlo haria que, con nervios talvez, me dijera exactamente lo que iba a decir. Lo que sea que fuese, y solo habia dos opciones, necesitaba escucharlo. La adivinacion no es lo mio... a Trelawney como referencia me remito.

Malfoy parecia distrutar de una enorme epifania, y mi ceño se fruncio de inmediato.

Adentro, en el salon, se podía escuchar como el señor Parkinson llamaba para pedir silencio. Habia llegado a la ocacion de la fiesta en la que los padres expresan su devocion por su hija, dandole luego un regalo que dejaria a todos hablando por uno buen par de dias sobrelo bien que debia irle a la familia con el dinero, lo afortunada que era la señorita Parkinson, y por supuesto, especulando quien seria el elegido heredero que al decir "acepto" se llevaria esa fortuna. Eso es, si es que en esa misma noche no se anunciaba ya una futuro esposo.

Me volvi hacia Malfoy, y lo vi en su rostro. Ahi estaba, todo en su cara, no habia exprecion que no pudiera leerse mas facilmente que el saberse poseedor de una oportunidad perfecta. Y sonrio aun mas. Sonrio y se dirigio a la puerta de nuevo, pero antes de marcharse se volteo hacia ami,

-Querras escuchar mi declaracion- dijo y se hizo camino hacia donde estaban los padres de Pansy.

Lo iba a hacer. Habria un marido que los padres de Pansy anunciarian.

Lo siento, creo que he avanzado demaciado.. regresare la noche anterior... cuando todo esto parecia pan comido. 

Pues bien, Malfoy se habia marchado de mi habitacion, y con detras de él habia dejado mi mente en dudas. ¿Era acaso que jugaba conmigo? ¿Era que en algun momento se volveria, asomandose por la puerta y diciendo "Feliz dia de los Gryffindor inocentes" ? ...Pero luego comprendi que era verdad. Si, era cierto, me iria, pero eso no cambiaba mucho los eventus futuros. Debido a eso la nueva esperanza de mi "liberacion" de la Mansion Malfoy en un principio no trajo toda la algarabia que se debia esperar, pero trajo suficiente, y cuando Ginny regreso triste porque su madre la queria en casa estuve mas que dichosa de decirle quenos iriamos juntas.

- ¿Enserio lo dijo? ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera!- exclamo mi amiga.

- Podremos olvidar todo esto- dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

- Y talvez para siempre, mi padre a empezado a investigar por su cuenta segun mama. 'No hay confiansa cuando el nombre Malfoy esta involucrado.- dijo, leyendo directo del pedaso de papel.

- Ginny, ahogaré a tus padres en un abrazo cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

- Deja un poco de ellos para Charlie.- Me habia explicado ya que la razon por la que la querian de vuelta era que irian a visitar a su hermano Charlie, quien trabajaba con dragones en Rumania.

- ¿Cuando se van a Rumania?- pregunté.

- En cuatro dias - dijo Ginny.- ¿Crees que tus padres te dejarin ir?

- Lo dudo.- dije, pensando no solo en el estado economico en el que nos encontrabamos, sino tambien en la pequeña cooperativa que teniamos en casa.- Pero espero que se diviertan, me da gusto que Harry vaya a acompañarlos.

Ginny me lanzo una sonrisa apretada- Por mi parte pienso mantenerme algo alejada de los dragones- dijo en intento de cambiar un poco la direccion de la charla.- Ya tuve suficiente con el Torneo en cuarto- se encogiendo de hombros.- Te veremos cuando regresemos, ¿no?

- Si, claro. Tu me traes recuerdos de Rumania, yo fotos de mi sufrir con los gemelos.

Yo queria que mi regreso fuera una sopresa para mis padres, asi que Ginny les escribio a los suyos informandoles que ambas llegariamos via chimenea a mas tardr la tarde siguiente. Me habia costado un poco creerlo pero si, me iba a ir, y no me importaba que el resto de mi verano viniera con una gran etiqueta de "Aburrido/Sufrimiento/Niñera", eran pequeñas incoveniencias que con poco esfuerzo podria pasar por alto. Habia un millon de cosas que pude hacer con tanta emocion, bailar, dar vueltas, etc. pero sin embargo, lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer fue ponrme frente a la ventana y con una sonrisa admirar las extenciones de los jardines. Que diferente me parecio la vista ahora que ya no la veria mas, la oscuridad de mi aprencion habia marcado hasta los arboles que estaban vestidos con su mejor follaje. Que gran remedio para el miedo era no pensar en el futuro.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Al siguiente dia la calma en la casa dio a entender que Malfoy aun no le habia comunicado a su madre de mi partida o ,si lo habia hecho, ella no habia dado objecion; o sí tenia su propia y negativa opinion pero sabia demostrar muy bien lo contrario. Lo ultimo a decir verdad no me hubiese sorprendido, pues quien no ha escuchado la exprecion "no delante de los invitados", y esa mañana esa exclamacion valia por nueve. Pansy Parkinson llego acompañada de su madre esa mañana, al igual que Blaise Zabini, a quien no habiamos visto desde la ultima visita de Pansy Parkinson, llego acompañado con la suya. La ultima sorpresa la dio Daphne Greengrass, quien al lado de su madre y del brazo de un joven, fue la ultima en sentarse a la mesa.

- Hermione, Ginny, les presento a mi hermano Tedd- rapida fue disuelta la sorpresa de que Daphne Greengrass hubiese recordado nuestos nombres, y me concentre en saludar al chico que, aparte de Blaise y la señora Malfoy, parecia era el unico que no pretendia ver solo espacio basio donde estabamos nosotras.

- Un gusto conocerlas - su sonrisa era sinsera y luego, al obtener nuestras expreciones, se mostro contrariado ante nuestras confusas miradas. Pense que talvez estaba lejano de saber lo que nosotras pensabamos: que era tan extraño que alguien de la familia a la que el decendia y la sociedad en la que se habia formado nos llegara a hablar de tan buena manera. Ginny no demostro mi mismo grado de sorpresa, pero si se vio algo confundida ante tal despliegue de buena fe a agradarnos.- Son un cambio de la gente mayor que he tenido que visitar desde mi regreso; he regresado de America y debo decir que perdi cualquier conecion de amistad que recuerdo haber tenido.

- ¿Toda coneccion a sido perdida? - pregunto Ginny, tan asombada como yo.

- Si me permiten- dijo asercandose a nosotras con el mismo aire de confidencias con el que las demas damas se habian inclinado entre ellas.- Fue algo voluntario, en America todo eso de la guerra es menos hablado, y la tencion y estres golpea menos que aqui. La cultura norteamericana parece un arcoiris en comparacion con las opiniones tan " blanco y negro" de los britanicos.

- Todo eso a pasado ya- corroboro Zabini, quien sentado a mi lado habia escuchado nuestra pequeña conversacion. Tedd Greengrass solo sonrio.

- Y ¿adonde es que esta Draco?- inquirio Parkinson.

- Bajara ponto... Ah, ahi viene ya. - Malfoy aparecio justo cuando la Sra. Malfoy lo dijo, dando los buenos dias a todos.

Cuando empezamos a desyunar en un principio nadie dijo palabra. Desde su lugar en la mesa, Parkinson y Greengrass se mandaban miradas complices, de la misma forma que sus madres compartian desgrado mutuo hacia mi y Ginny. Sin duda sus hijas ya se habian encargado de informarles quienes eramos, y, si no sabian porque estabamos ahi, sin duda estaba muriendo por saber.

- ¿Estas emocionada por antender mi fiesta, Granger?- la voz de Parkinson me hizo levantar la vista de mi plato, la unica que se mostraba soprendida por su pregunta era su madre.

- Claro, muy amable de tu parte invitarnos a mi y a Ginny - respondi, una placida sonrisa bien puesta.

- ¿Iras?-preguntó, como si no supiera ya la muy serpiente que Malfoy me llevaria consigo.- Entonces es una lastima en verdad que ya los Nott y Avery no vayan a asistir, siempre me ha gustado bailar con Theodore Nott.- El suspiro que dio despues de decir eso me parecio exagerado.

- Y a mi con el hijo de los Avery, mi padre tratara de convencerlos pero seguro no escucharan palabra- añadio Daphne Greengrass.

Con ese simple par de aparentemente inocentes comentarios habian capturado la atencion de todos los concurrentes. Ginny funcia los labios de forma molesta, y en la orilla los movimientos de Malfoy eran rigidos, como si sus musculos estubieran tensos.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunte- ¿Y a que se debe la ausencia?- Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengras volvieron, por la enesima vez, a intercambiar miradas que poco se molestaron en esconder. No me habia dado cuenta a donde iban con talez expreciones, pero en ese momento lo entendi e inclusive ante cualquier porte de indiferencia senti mis mejillas teñirse con algo de vergüenza.

- Solo dire que hay invitados que no son de su agrado.- dijo Parkinson, inclinandose hacia mi como diciendo un secreto.- Pero habra otros con quien bailar...- y su mirada no se pudo acercar mas a Malfoy. - Hay por Merlin, Darco quita esa cara. Es muy tamprano.- Malfoy sin embargo sigio con el rostro serio y solo un asentimiento de cabeza fue indice de que la habia escuchado, pues siguio ingiriendo su comida con el mismo rostro indiferente y algo molesto.

Segui pretendiendo estar interesda por lo que pasara en la fiesta, y lo estaba un poco, claro, por lo que ahi pudiera pasar, pero no por lo que ahi pudiera pasarle a los anfitriones e invitados mortifagos. Me concentre en no volver a caer en sus cuentos.

La Sra. Malfoy desde su lugar me observaba, en los ultimos dias habia notado ya que siempre estaba pendiente de mis reaccion, y sin embargo aun no dejaba de incomodare, ¿pretendia acomplejarme esa viuda o que?. Huron Malfoy tambien me observaba, pero de una forma diferente, y cuando dirigi directamente mis ojos a el, su rostro se volvio a atender lo que decian las otras damas. Me di cuenta de que Pansy Parkinson ya no intentaba idolatrar a la Sra. Malfoy como antes- al menos no esta mañana-, y es que habia una frialdad mas que evidente que hacian los gestos de la Sra. hacia Parkinson tan idiferentes que bordeaban la ofensa. La madre de Pakison sin embargo era tratada diferente, su cara reflejaba nada que no fuese una leve importancia para su alrededor. El comportamiento de su hija, sin embargo ella parecia verlo sin juzgarlo realmente, el de la sra. Malfoy al paecer pasaba a segundo plano, puesto que el hijo solo charlaba con Pansy, y eso parecia bastarle a la madre de esta.

- Avery seria un cuñado tan petulante, hermana-dijo Tedd Greengrass cuando su hermana siguio hablando adulaciones hacia el chico de los Avery.

- Tedd, ahorrate tus comentarios- le reprimio su madre.

- Vamos, mama, admitelo. A papa tampoco le gusta el chico.- Su madre conluyo en solo apretar lo labios y no responder palabra, la hermana por otra parte se veia lista para matarno a cruciatus.

De ahi en adelante no hice mas que escuchar, hablando solo cuando se me preguntaba algo directamente, aunque la verdad no hubo mucho de eso ni mucho que decir o comentar; las damas hicieron buen trabajo en mantener la conversacion en temas que poco me importaba o de los que poco sabia, como familias invitadas, familiares que asistiriasn, etc. Ginny y Blaise sin embargo no se detenian a susurrar conmigo mientras los demas se perdian en relatos.

- No lo tomes enserio, Granger - dijo Blaise.- Los Avery y los Nott son los mas odiados en el mundo magico.

- ¿No son esos los Malfoy?- intervino Ginny. Blaise dirigio una repentina mirada a Ginny, como si nunca la hubiese visto y verla en ese instante no le agradase mucho, pero tan solo se encogio de hombros.- No puedo creer que esa Parkinson haya hecho eso- siguio Ginny, ignorando la manera en la que Blaise ahora se sentaba, rigido y en total con la guardia en alto.

- A mi me sorprende que solo haya llegado a eso.- murmuró, viendo como Pansy alargaba la mano y tocaba la de Malfoy al decirle que mas valia que en su fiesta bailara con ella mitad de la noche, como segundo regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Crees que es mas astuta? Sorprendete, no lo es. señalo Blaise a mi lado. Le frunci el cejo y mientras el se llevaba una copa de jugo a la boca. Me confundia su comportamiento, siempre iba de acuerdo con Malfoy, de cuya opinion se diria no habia mucha difencia con la de Parkinson, pero sin embago ahi estaba, sentado junto a mi, echando de cabeza no solo a una compañera de casa sino tambien a alguien que talvez conocia desde pequeño y de la misma sociedad y bando... Juzgasdo por lo ocurrio hacia unos minutos, me quedo muy claro para quien iba su lealtad esclusiva cuando se llegaba a sus compañeros de casa. - Aunque no por eso bajes la guardia.- añadió pronto, despues de su ultimo comentario. ¿Existia una sincera tricion en los confines de un mismo bando? ¿Era que acaso frente a mi estaba un caso unico de neutralidad entre tanto "blanco y negro" , como lo habia etiquetado Tedd? Esperaba que si.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Al fin habia llegado la noche de la fiesta de Parkinson. No hare una lista, pero solo dire que ahi me encontraria con gente que puede que aquella noche en el ministerio pudo haberme visto detras de una mascara, fueron pocos los mortifagos que fueron encarselados y se libraron, despues de un juicio, de una estadia permanente en Azkaban; eran aun mas escasos lo que se habia escabullido sin un rozon con la ley, pero seguian fuera, y probablemente algunos acudirian a esa fiesta.

¿Que si tenia miedo? No, a decir verdad estaba aterrorisada. No al punto de la histeria o ataque nervioso, sino mas bien un miedo que sirve de pilar, un buen apoyo. Me ayudaria a mantenerme alerta. Esa noche la palabra 'ataque' llevaba doble significado. Sinceramente no queria ser perdedora, cualfuera el enfrentamiento que puedira presentarse.

Ginny se sentia casi igual que yo, la unica diferencia era que a la hora de vestirnos para la ocacion ella podia relajarse un poco, yo como siempre me mostraba reticente.

- Piensalo de esta forma, es el uniforme de camuflage...- dijo m amiga cuando me mando a ponerme el vestido de gala.

- Vale, ¿y a donde esta el chaleco con municiones? Quiero al menos tres bombas de peste.- Lo unico que recibi como respuesta fue una botella de prefume y las zapatillas antes de que ella fuese a arreglar su propio atuendo.

Nuestros atuendos para esa noche habian aparecido cada uno en la respectiba habitacion cuando la comida habia terminado ese mismo dia. La señora Malfoy bien podia ser una excelente observadora, eso o los elfos habian traido consigo cintas metricas ademas de plumeros en sus diarias lipiesas de madrugada, pues el vestido que me habia tocado a mi me quedaba a la perfeccion.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me enfada?

- Hay tantas cosas por mencionar que mejor dime tu. - respondio Ginny mientras torcia su mano para poder cerrar la parte inferior del vestido.

- La forma en que dijo "te enviare la invitacion de la boda", como si ya estubiera escrito en piedra, es agobiante. Tan pronto encuentre una libreria que no haya pertenecido a un mortifago empezare a buscar soluciones pro mi cuenta.- Tomé la parte frontal de mi vestido, habia tres tiras de tela que sabia debian ir alrededor de mi cuello... pero, ¿como?

- Argh... abrochame esto porfavor...- pidio Ginny, acercandose.- Pues, su madre ha prometido que ya estan investigando, hay que tenerle un poquito de fé a ella ya que con su hijo es imposible.

- Ya esta. ¿Como va mi vestido?... Aun asi no me gusta que lo haya dicho de esa forma.

- ¿Que motivacion tendria Malfoy para no encontrar una solucion?... Pasa la mano por aqui, no, la otra.

- Ninguna que yo sepa, pero quiza exista algo en lo que hayamos pensado aun...- habia todo tipo de malvadas razones que yo podia pensar para que Malfoy no quisiera anular el trato de matrimonio, una muy simple y obvia sera arruinarme la vida. Aunque, claro, estaria chiflado de la cabeza si pensaba que yo no le haria lo mismo... de forma mas gryfindoriana, talvez. Si, el salon recibidor necesitaba tapises rojos y dorados, y porque no unas estatuas de leones rugiendo a la entrada junto a la de los hipogriffos, estandartes gryffindor en algunas habitaciones y uno claro en la sala de te sobre la chimenea. Un sombrero como el de luna Lovegood seria excelente para timbre... Sin duda Malfoy, rico como yo sabia, no tendria problema en pagarle a sus sirvientes.

- ¿Crees en verdad que te odie tanto?

- ¿Crees tu que no lo haga?

- Hmm. No seria sorprendente si asi fuera. De hecho, no hay margen para duda. Despues de todo te dió boleto de salida de su casa- dijo mi mejor amiga, con una sonisa.- Ya esta, solo tu puedes hacer que lso tirantes de un vestido se vuelvan enredaderas.

- Se lo preguntare esta noche- dije, sin prestar importancia a su ultimo comentario, ya sabia yo que era un caso perdido con los vestido, y Ginny simplemente, como era ya su habito, estaba estableciendo lo obvio.

- ¿El que?

- Si esta investigando, claro - dije.

Faltando alrededor de quince minutos para la ocho, Ginny y yo salimos de nuestras habitaciones y nos dirigimos a la planta baja de la casa. No vimos nadie, asi que era facil asumir que a nosotos nos tocaria espear. Decidimos hacerlo en el salon recibidor, donde habia una atmosfera mucho mas acojedora.

Ginny y yo ibamos juntas, paseando alrededor de la habitacion, observando los cuadros y demas objetos antiguos que la familia Malfoy tenia para el delite visual de sus initados. Ibamos siempre juntas porque a pesar del tiempo que habiams pasado ahi sentiamos aun que ir solas a algun lugar era peligroso. Era una inquietud que nos mantenia siempre juntas, como si algun poder dormido pudiese despertase por una simle impreduencia de nuestra parte... o talvez solo con nuestra presencia si nos acercabamos demaciado. Por eso nos manteniamos siempre en lugares que conociamos (nuestras habitaciones, el camino de estas al comedor, el recibidor, etc).

Fue cuando estabamos observando el cuadro de Lucius Malfoy que por primera vez nos dimos cuenta de algo crucial: ese era el cuedro de Lucius Malfoy, y en ese momento Lucius Malfoy no parecia tan contento de vernos en su casa como aquel dia mi primer año lo estuvo Fluffy al vernos por primera vez a Harry, Ron y a mi. Y, al igual que a aquel perro de tres cabezas lo detenian las enormes cadenas en su cuello, a Lucius Malfoy lo detenia la propia escencia de su ser muerto y pintado en un cuadro que lo dejaba solo a la merced de su propia voz. La cual, he de añadir, el difunto sabia utilizar muy bien.

- ¿Que estan haciendo aqui una Weasley y una sangre sucia? ¿Porque estan en mi casa? ¡ Les dos tres segundos para salgan de mi propiedad! ¡ Vayanse y no quiero ver de nuevo sus malolientes rostros en los alrededores!- Su rostro entero se volvio una miasma de furia, pero tambien tangible era la sensacion de impotencia; los tres sabiamos que no podia hecer nada mas que seguir gritando y eso era lo que mas le enfurecia a el.- ¡Que se larguen de mi casa he dicho!- bosifero cuando Ginny y yo, cada una aferrada al brazo de la otra, dimos a la vez un par de pasos hacia atras sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuadro, pero sin hacer intento de acercarnos a la puerta de salida. - ¡Miserables traidores de sangre! ¡¿Acaso no les ha vastado la desverguenza de contaminar su casa con sus sangre sucia, que ahora vienen y pretenden pudrir la mia?!

- Ya ha sido suficiente, padre.- La voz de Draco Malfoy me saco de mi estupefaccion. Al voltear la vista lo vi en la puerta del salon recibidor, su rostro serio y su firme mandibula dandole a su voz ese toque autoritario que habia acallado a Lucius Malfoy. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Hijo, saca a estos seres deplorables de mi vista. ¿Que estan haciendo aqui? ¿Porque les has permitido entrar?-el dedo indice del patriarca nos apuntaba acusador, pero no quise ver mas ese rostro que con una electricidad caotica nos queria quemar de una buena vez. Su hijo se acerco a nosotras, su rostro casi con gestos congelados e indiferentes no se alejaba del de su padre. A mi lado solo podia sentir a Ginny temblar.

- He dicho que ya es suficiente padre. Regresa al cuadro de tu habitacion.- Volvio el rostro hacia nosotras en un principio aun frio y distante, pero un segundo despues persibi un ligero cambio, aunque crei solo imaginarlo... sin duda la sorpresa de ver de nuevo a Lucius Malfoy aun seguia en mi sistema.- ¿Y ustedes estan bien?

- ¿Que si estan bien? ¡A quien demonios le importa eso! Las cruciatiaria en este momento si en mi estubiera el poder para hacerlo.

- Pero no lo tienes, padre, asi como tampoco tienes el poder de expulsar a mis invitadas de esta casa. Regresa con mi madre.

- ¿Tus invitadas? Tus... ¡ Malita sea, Draco, acaso te has vuelto loco! No te eduque con todo los privilegios para que mancharas el nombre de la familia al relacionarte con...

- Vayanse y esperen junto a la puerta- nos dijo Huron Malfoy. No recuerdo muy bien como respondi, si fue solo un asentimiento de cabeza o le pedi disculpa sin saber porque, puede que alla hecho ambas. Me lleve a Ginny de ahi y me dirigi a la puerta de salida y entrada de la casa, la unica zona que no tenia cuadro alguno a su alrededor.

-... gente de esta calaña. Insultar de esa manera a tu familia ¡ A ti mismo! Se te a fundido el sentido comun para no poner atencion a la hora de seleccionar...- fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar, despues, ya alejadas de ahi, lo unico que percibia eran murmullos y mi nerviosa amiga.

- ¿Ginny que te pasa?

- ¿Le has visto el rostro? Crei que de un momento a otro saldria de ese cuadro y nos estrangularia a las dos despues de lanzarnos un buen crucio.

- Hay Ginns, nos dejes que te afecte- no deje ver que yo estaba casi tan alterada como ella. Mas que nada me preguntaba como era que no habiamos visto anteriormente a Lucius Malfoy en ese cuadro. Era como si de repente hubiese aparecido siendo ese "poder dormido" del que inconcientemente nos habiamos cuidado yo y mi amiga. - Es solo un cuadro.

- Ese era un mortifago que queria matarnos pero no podia... Por Merlin, me alegro de salir de este lugar mañana.

- ¿Entonces estan bien o no?- Malfoy aparecio en la puerta. Huron Malfoy.

- Si, estamos bien.

- Bien, crei que iba a tener que llamar a un medimago, un incombeniente menos. Con tener que esperar a mi madre ya es suficiente- dijo, y se recargo en la pared. Desde que habia entrado en nuestro rescate, porque ironicamente eso era lo que habia hecho, mi mirada habia estado siempre en su rostro. No me habia percatado de lo que vestia hasta ese momento, cuando puso las manos en los bolsillo y su cabeza se inclino un poco hacia abajo, sus ojos en mi. Note que portaba un elegante traje negro de mago con una camiseta plateada y corbata con lineas destellantes de plata tambien.

Su mirada era algo cautelosa, como esperando que de un momento a otro a alguna nos diera un colapso nervioso. Me pregunte si en verdad habiamos lucido tan asustadas como él parecia pensarlo. No habia sido arrogancia ni suprioridad lo que governaban sus facciones en esos momentos y eso mas que ninguna otra cosa habia amarrado mi atencion. Su mandibula presinada con firmeza habia denotado enfado, pero de una forma extaña, casi dolorosa. Y en sus ojos, como el metal fundido que brilla segun la luz se mueve, la tonalidad grisasea se habia removido como en un miasma de caos. Aunque ahora, despues de unos momentos, no tardo en recupearse.

- Llevare mi memoria de ustedes hace unos momentos al sombrero seleccionador. Para el proximo curso estaran en Hufflepufff.- Como dije, se habia recuperado, rapido, y me dieron ganas de petrificarlo solo por eso.

Decidi ignorar su comentario y fui directo a lo que me interesaba.- ¿Como van las investigaciones?

Fruncio el cejo.- ¿Investigaciones?

- Ya sabes, esas que encontraran mi salvacion- le conteste con apremio a que contestara.

-Hmmm. Buena pregunta. Creo que aun no he organizado un equipo de investigacion.

- ¡Que!- ¿Pero que le pasaba por la cabeza a este inepto? Sabia que no debia de confiar un Malfoy, lo sabia desde un principio. Recibio con satisfaccion mi incredulidad y logro enfadarme un poco mas.- Tu madre prometio que estarian investigando para encontrar una solucion.- Por eso habia accedido a ir a esa casa, por eso es que en unos minutos iria a una fiesta donde podia encontra enemigos sedientos de venganza: porque no me sentia con animos de cargar con un huron albino por el resto de mis dias.

- Deja de hiperventilar, Granger.- dijo, riendo un poco.

- Mira Malfoy, yo no se que te traes entre manos. Y sera mejor que me empieces a explicar porque no...

- Deja el drama, es tan vulgar- dijo arrugando la nariz.- Ya que te vez tan bien con ese vestido no lo arruines con tanto dramatismo de mal gusto.

- No me impo...- comenze a decir pero mi cerebro proceso completamente sus palabras.- ¿Que?- era conciente de que le observaba como si no lo conociera, y supongo que fue eso lo que lo hizo a _el _ conciente de lo que habia dicho y con rapides se separo de la pared.- ¿Haz dicho, tu Draco Malfoy, que me yo, Hermione Granger, me veo bien?

Sus labios se abriron y justo cuando pense que iba a responder los volvio a cerrar de nuevo. Me voltie hacia Ginny con el cejo fruncido, y vi que mi antes nerviosa amiga ahora lucia una sonrisa divertida. Pero vi que no solo le divertia Malfoy que no hayaba que decir sino tambien mi gran extrañesa ante la situacion. Traidora.

- Oh, ya estan ansiosos por partir, perfecto. Vamonos entonces.- La señora Malfoy aprecio al pie de las escaleras, vestida con tanta elegancia como la invitacion lo requeria y que ella estaba sin duda dispuesta a lucir.

- Vamos Granger.- El brazo de Malfoy me esperaba ya, como si hubiese olvidado convenientemente mi pregunta, listo para una aparicion conjunta.

Continuara...

Proxima atualizacion: Sabado 9 de Agosto, 2008. Va enserio, lo prometo.

Hay cuarenta y pico personas que tienen esta historia en su lista de favoritos... se imaginan que pasaria si todas dejaran review en este capitulo y en los siguientes?... Y vean que poco pido eh jajajaja.


	10. Chapter 10

Eh, ANTES DE LEER ESTO, PORFAVOR VAYAN AL CAPITULO NUEVE. LA NOTA HA SIDO REEMPLASADA POR UN CAPITULO DEL FIC. GRACIAS.

Capitulo Nueve

Llegamos a la casa de los Parkinson cuando el salon estaba ya repleto de gente. Al tocar mis pies el piso, mis ojos se dispararon a mi alrededor. Vi que estabamos en un ancho corredor que a unos diez metros de nosotros se abria en arco a una habitacion que de la cual no alcanse a ver el tamaño completo desde donde estaba, pero que se veia repleta de vestidos ricos en color y seguramente textura suave que en su mayoria eran acompanados de trajes masculinos, ya fuera bailando o simplemente erguidos al rededor de un grupo bebiendo una copa. Era una vision de riquesa y que sin la musica moderna hubiese paso por completamente tradicional.

Detras de nosotros escuche el "plop" cuando la señora Malfoy y Ginny aparecieron. En lo que me tomo a mi voltear la vista hacia atras para compartir una mirada con Ginny y devolverla hacia enfrente, un hombre casi calvo y de cuerpo algo lleno estaba ya cerca de nosotros.

- Draco, al fin llegaron, es un placer tenerlos aqui.- Los ojos del hombre se posaron solo en Malfoy y en la persona detras de mi que sin duda no era Ginny. Era evidente la compañia de quien era placentera.

- Lo mismo digo de estar aqui, señor Parkinson. Gracias por invitarnos- Ambos estrecharon las manos, el hombre con una sonrisa ancha y las mejillas sonrosadas que revelaban la precencia de alcohol en su vida cotidiana. - Me gustaria presentale a la señorita Hermione Granger- dijo Malfoy, viendome y luego soltandome algo el brazo para drigir su vista hacia Ginny- y su amiga y dama de compañia, Ginny Weasley.

La sonrisa del hombre se congelo en su lugar por un segundo y luego asintio con la cabeza hacia nosotras.- Un gusto- mascullo, su tono de voz apliamente diferente al que habia utilizado antes.

- Igualmente- le respondi con el mismo nivel de desagrado.

- Vamos, la fiesta ha empezado, no hay que perdenos de nada.- indico hacia el salon- Pansy esta ansiosa de que llegaran, no a parado preguntar si ya estaban aqui o que cuando arrivarian- dijo con enorme animo el hombre y nos dirigimos hacia el salon .- Por aqui.- Por poco toma el brazo de Malfoy cuando este nos empezo a dirigir en la direccion equivocada.- Pansy los espera en este lado. Draco, tendras que bailar con mi hija esta noche. No se ni porque lo digo, si ustedes siendo tan amigos seguramente no querran separarse. Mi niña se emociona tanto con el baile, pero claro que la emociona mas baiar contigo. Con nadie mas la he visto tan feliz. Tantos años de amistad, ¿no es asi?

- Si, bastantes- respondio Malfoy y con una risa el señor Parkison dejo pasar el cinismo de Malfoy.

- Ah, Pansy, princesa, mira quien a llegado al fin.

Pansy Parkison estaba charlando con Daphne y el hermano de esta, y alrededor de ellos unos seis o sietes chicos. Todo apuntaba a que Pansy lideraba la conversacion y que los otros estaban atentos a cada palabra que saliese de su boca. Sin embargo pude ver como Tedd respondia solo con asentimientos de cabeza y murmuraba monosilabos de vez en cuando, y que sus ojos no estaban en Pansy, sino en la madre de esta quien estaba parada detras de ella. La señora Parkison me habia parecido bonita esa manana, fria y callada, pero bonita; en ese momento lucia muy bella, una mujer mayor hermosa. Una madre que no le habia pasado ningun rasgo fisico a su hija, salvo ojos extremadamente exprecibos para sentimientos frios.

- ¡Draco! ¡Al fin llegas!- Por el caminar que tomo Parkinson al acercarsenos, le vi dispuesta a converncer a Malfoy de que ella era la chica mas guapa en toda la estancia. Al pararse frente a el, y ver que me acompañaba a mi del brazo, se detuvo de inmediato.- Granger tan... original como siempre. - Aprecio mi atuendo de arriba abajo, sus ojos negandose a aceptar que el vestido era hermoso solo porque yo lo tenia puesto.

- Gracias, Parkinson, tu nunca dejaras de ser tan... abierta a nuevas tendencias.- A enseñar de mas, diria yo. Ni Tedd, ni Malfoy, ni ninguna mirada masculina, habia pasado en alto este detalle y habia aprobechado la vista. De hecho creo que el grupo de chicos que antes habian estado cerca de ella no estaban ahi por la grata charla.

Ella sonrio sin abrir los labios, nada complacida de que le hubiese respondido con el msimo sutil tono antipatico que habia implementado contra mi. Pronto, sin embargo, decidio que yo no merecia ni un segundo mas de su atencion, y la verdad que mas indignacion hubiese sentido Ron si Malfoy decidiese suicidarse para no verle mas, asi que mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia mientras ella levantaba la vista un poco hacia Malfoy.

- ¿Y bien?- esperó a que su expectante gesto hacia la pista de baile le acercara mas a Malfoy y los alejara a ambos mas de mi. Malfoy, sin embargo, no me solto y su vista se dirigio hacia Blaise, quien on una copa en mano se dirigia hacia nosotros.

- Aqui estan, claro- fue el saludo de Zabini y posó su vista en Pansy.- Querida, linda como siempre.- Parkinson, cuyo gesto de disgusto se habia hecho presente tan ponto Blaise la habia interrumpido con Malfoy, le sonrio coqueta. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltar un gracias o talvez un comentario pomposo, cuando Blaise movio su vista a los demas sin prestarle la menor atencion.- Daphne, crei que ya estarias con Avery. Ha llegado solo, buscalo antes de que encuentre otra compañera de baile.

Vi como Malfoy contenia una risa ante la indignacion de Daphne y se marchaba con la frente en alto y una mirada rabiosa en direccion a Blaise. - Zabini deja de molestar a la chica, ella no tiene la culpa de preferir a Avery antes que a ti - le dijo Malfoy.

- Ja- bufó Blaise.- Deja ya de recordarme tonterias infantiles.- El comentario no hizo mas que liberar la risa seca, de humor ligero, pero envuelta de satisfaccion a costa de otros, que Malfoy dejo fluir. Blaise fruncio el cejo al darle un trago a su copa, y sus ojos estubieron de nuevo en Pansy.

- Aw, mira esa cara triste. ¿Porque no vas a bailar con la cumpleañera, Draco?

Malfoy levanto una ceja hacia su amigo, pero luego solto mi brazo y levanto una mano para que Parkinson la aceptara, y ella lo hizo sin nungun asomo de duda. Que va, si la chica se volteba a todos lados para comprobar que el resto de la compañia femenina le observaba del lado de Malfoy. Fue entonces que me di cuenta por pimera vez de que, si habia mas de una mujer y mas de hombre que observaba a la pareja con admiracion y agrado, y mas de una femina que añadia envidia si miraban a Pansy; pero tambien entre estas miradas estaban las que se desviaban solo un poco para ver a mi rostro. Habia curisidad, y hasta un poco de expectacion. ¿Esperaban ver algo anormal?

- Hay apuestas.- dijo Blaise.

- ¿Que?- pregunte confusa, dirigiendome hacia el, y viendo que se habia acercado a mi... pero estaba mas inclinado a Ginny, quien le miraba desde mi otro lado.

- Hay tantas expeculaciones- murmuró con un suspiro y luego rio por lo bajo- algunos ya saben quien eres, y pronto todos lo sabran. Hay apuestas, la mayoria van contra ti- mis cejas se levantaron un poco e incline mi rostro en un gesto de interrogante al que el acintio. Rei y el me miro estrañado, luego tomo otro trago.- En estos momento yo iria con Pansy tambien- señalo con su copa.

Dirigi mi vista hacia el centro del salon, donde el baile tenia su propia area, y los vi, Malfoy y Parkinson, en una dansa calmada y cadenciosa. El, como era de esperarse, con la postura de un dominante hombre en un area que se le da muy bien, y ella mostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba ser el punto de las dagas de envidia que mas de una le lanzaba. ¿Que tenia Malfoy para poner asi a las demas chicas, tan encontra de Parkinson? Ah, si, lo olvidaba. Dinero... pero todos ahi tenian dinero.

- Manten tus apuestas asi y ganaras mucho- le aconseje a Blaise.

El rio y asintio con la cabeza.- Es tu palabra, Granger.

- Confia en una Gryffindor por una vez en tu vida- dije y sonrei.

- Son todos tan facil de convencer- respondio.

- No por Slytherins- aseguró Ginny. La vista de Blaise ya estaba en ella desde antes, y estaba casi segura que la conversacion habia dejado de ser acerca de mi supuesto "triangulo amoroso".

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tu que dices, Granger? ¿Podre convencer a tu amiga Gryffindor de que baile conmigo? ¿O tendre que pedir tu ayuda?- Vi como ginny luchaba por mantenerse seria y no sonreir. Se sentia alagada por la atencion de Blaise y, como para hacer todo mas interesante para ambos, haria lo posible por no dejarselo ver hasta la hora adecuada.

- Te puedo ayudar tanto como Ron lo haria- le dije y Ginny solto risa. Y Blaise supo exactamente a que me referia, porque pronto se volteo hacia Tedd.

- Entonces estaras mejor alejada, Granger- Blaise me guiño un ojo.- Oye Tedd, porque no te llevas a Granger a pasear por ahi.- Yo casi me habia olvidado que Tedd estaba aun cerca de nosotros, charlando con un par de chicos que talvez conocia desde antes de irse a America. Al escuchar a Blaise se volteo y luego se disculpo con sus acompañantes para dirigirse a nosotros, cosa que le tomo poco mas de seis pasos.

- ¿Que tal?- saludo sonriente, pasando la vista de Ginny a mi y despues a Blaise.- ¿Decias?

- La damisela requiere de tu compañia '_yankee'- _le dijo Blaise, tomandome por el codo y dirgiendome de tal forma que era él quien se encontraba mas cerca a Ginny.- Sera un uno a uno entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Oh ya veo, defendiendo honor de casa, dime que tiene tu contra la mia, Hermione Granger. - La oracion sono perfectamente a la defensiva, talvez con un rictus comico al final, pero tan pronto vi su mano extendida supe que solo era una invitacion para dejar a la otra Gryffindor y al Slytherin en su propia conversacion. De no ser por ansiedad bien disimulada que ya venia reconociendo en Ginny cuando estabamos cerca de Blaise, talvez la hubiera pensado dos veces antes de irme con Tedd Greengrass.

- ¿Sabes cuantos significados tienen las miradas de la gente que te observa ahora?- Fue la objetividad y la prontitud de la pregunta la que me tomo por sorpresa en vez de la pregunta en si, pero pronto me repuse y respondi.

- Si no es desagrado, pronto lo sera.

- Eres lista, sigue asi- rio Tedd.- Vez ahi, la esposa de Avery, esta que se muere de la curiosidad. Ese hombre de alla, tradicional hasta la muerte, esta mas enfadado con Draco pro traerte aqui. Y aquella señora, la del vestido ajustado, ya se piensa...-

- Mejor ahi dejalo, no me importa que piense esta gente de mi. Solo dime como sabes lo que piensan, ¿ya has hablado con ellos?

- Ah, no, pero me gusta leer las expreciones de los demas... es fascinante, pero en realidad en este grupo no es muy dificil. Superior y con poder es todo lo que despliegan... y un sin fin de cosas que se afilian a esos dos factores de personalidad. No hay ningun reto por aqui, escepto talvez tu amiga, tu y ese Malfoy que cada dia se parece mas a Lucius.- Seguimos caminando entre la gente, el dirigiendome a un pasillo aparte.

¿ Huron Malfoy ya se parecia mucho a su padre? En mi mente vi de nuevo al hombre que habia visto en el cuadro. Las facciones de su rostro tensas de furia y frustracion, y odio, ese era el elemento escencial. Y luego vi el rostro de su hijo, como lo habia visto ya en los dias que habia estado en la mansion Malfoy. Necesite el contraste de aque el rostro para darme cuenta de Draco Malfoy que era mas sereno, inclusive si lo comparaba con las memorias que tenia de un Lucius Malfoy menos encolerizado. Si, vi en mi mente que su exprecion en si, del huron Malfoy, habia adquirido mas calma y me preguntaba si era una calma real o una que ocultaba la tension hirviente que en su fuero interno se creaba al tenerlos a Ginny y a mi tan cerca. Era imposible imaginar que despues de tanta enemistad no le crearamos al menos un pequeño malestar, y supuse que a diferencia de mi, el habia decidio no dejarse llevar por el mal humor que le haciamos pasar. El mal humor que estuve segura habia estado a punto de soltar contra nosotras al ver el estado en el que habiamos puesto a su padre, sin importar que este estubiera en un cuadro o no.

- Y, ¿te concideras un experto con las personas?- le pregunte, queriendo no recodar la cara de Malfoy en aquellos instantes.

- ¿En leerlas? No, pero trato. Tu eres dificil, pero solo porque contradices verbalmente mucho de lo que expresa tu rostro. Y Ginny, pues porque simplemente cambia a menudo de parecer respecto a lo que piensa... pero cuando se decide, ahi es cuando la tengo. Y Malfoy, bueno, los Malfoy son ocultistas, ¿no?- dijo mientras caminabamos por un pasillo lleno de retrtos al parecer familiares de los Parkinson.

- Asi son todos los bueno mortifagos- dije de broma.

El se rio, era un sonido vibrante, contagioso, al que me uni cuando nos paramos frente a una foto del que debia ser el Sr. Parkison en sus años de pañales.- Este tipo y su esposa se han esmerado esta noche. - comento Tedd.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Todo en el salon grita que su hija esta lista para aceptar propuestas de matrimonio. Las flores, y los colores escogiodos, todo va de acuerdo a dar esa impresion.- Esto le parecia aun mas comico, pues siguio riendo - Esto no se ve en America y resulta tan extraño ahora.

-¿ Y que es lo tradicional en America?

- ¿Tradicional? Poco significado pesa menos que el de esa palabra, al menos en el mundo magico. Se vive como la generacion muggle de estos tiempos, siempre queriendo independencia- las nostalgia en su voz era evidente y supe de inmediato que tan pronto pudiera se iria del Reino Unido.- ¿Sabias que aqui aun existen los matrimonios arreglados desde la infancia?- dijo con fiereza, dejando atras el sueño al que se habia sumergido despierto al recordar.- Algo tan irracionl y aun existe. Son unos lunaticos.

Habia tocado terreno fragil. Lo mio no era matrimonio arreglado, no en el sentido en el que el hablaba. pero si era obligado... un compromiso. En su exprecion se notada algo mas que solo una diferencia de opinion sobre el tema, y me pregunte si el sabia algo de lo que habia entre los Malfoy y yo. ¿Acaso el huron se habia puesto a dibulgar los detalles con su circulo de amigos? ¿Y estos muy pronto habian ido con el cuento a todo quien escuchara? Por el bien del huron mejor que hubiese mantenido esto secreto o si no lo tranformaria en lo que era, un huron, y se lo llevaria a Buckbeak para el almuerzo.

- Hay un sin fin de formas de safarse de un matrimonio obligado.- Si, claro que debian existir, y yo iba intentar todas y cada una de ellas.

- Tienes razon, pero tambien hay un sin fin regulaciones que lo mantienen.

- Vaya pesimista eres tu.- le observe con un poco de enojo.

- Realista. Pero en fin, ¿Tiempo de ir a ver el siguiente baile Malfoy-Parkinson?

Hize un mueca, y el rio. - Si Malfoy sigue asi, tu y yo nos escapamos a America. Seguro que al papa de Pansy eso le vendria bien.

Frunci el cejo ante esto, pero no tuve tiempo de contestar. Pasos apresurados se escucharon detras de mi y al volverme vi que era Malfoy. Enfadado y murmurando por lo bajo, parecia listo para derrumbar un gigante.

- Tedd, ¿mostrandole los tesoros familiares?

- Claro, Draco. Sabes que no se conoce a un Parkinson si no se conoce a la familia entera.- ¿Era acaso que Tedd no se dab cuenta de que Malfoy ya venia molesto, por no se que razon, y poco dispuesto a escuchar chistes?

Malfoy volteo la vista al cuadro opuesto al que anteriormente estabamos viendo Tedd y yo, un retrato familiar de la actual familia Parkison, un rictus de molestia se formo en su rostro.- Claro. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con _Hermione_.

- Te veo al rato Tedd- le dije mientra Malfoy me tomaba del brazo y me dirigia a una puerta que llevaba a una terraza. Vi como Tedd se daba la vuelta y se dirigia de vuelta a donde los demas invitados.

El pasillo era paralelo a la forma circular del salon principal, y mientas caminabamos Malfoy no me solto el brazo. No me estaba haciendo daño, asi que sin quejarme camine tratando de seguir su apresurado ritmo al caminar. Estaba sumamente molesto por algo, lo veia en la forma de sus ojos y la tension dn su exprecion.

- ¿Que hacian Tedd y tu en este lugar?

Genial, ahora se pondria a sacar su mal humor en mi. - Estabamos charlando.

- ¿Sobre que?- Esperaba que en verdad estuvera tan dispuesto a desaparecer su enojo como lo aparente al preguntar eso.

- Matrimonios arreglados- tampoco le iba a decir que estabamos a punto de burlarnos de el y de Parkinson... Y casi crei que me leyo la mente, pues las intencion de utilizar la charla y deja atras su furia desaparecieron en ese momento.

Bufo y un lado de su boca se levanto en media sonrisa. habia llegad a la terraza, pero permanecimos en el lugar que menos curbia la lugar y donde era menos probable que le gente en el interior nos podria ver. Sin embargo, podiamos escuchar todo lo que en el interior pasaba, pues dos puertas de crista de las ocho que ahi habia estaban abiertas de par en par.

- Vaya tema de conversacion- dijo con ese frio enfado que unicamente en el habia visto, la gente que yo conocia se mostraba mas afectada al molestarse, el sin embargo entre menos emocion le ponia a sus palabras mas molesto parecia encontrarse.

- Pues uno que tu y yo debemos aclarar.

Levanto un ceja y me observo expectante, casi diciendome "de nuevo venimos a esto, asi que dame tu mejor golpe". - Debes prometerme que reuniras un equipo de investigacion, yo misma empezare a buscar en cualquier libro que encuentre un solucion desde mañana.

Seguia observandome con la misma exprecion, parecia no haber escuchado nada de lo que le habia dicho y a pesar de eso yo sabia que lo habia escuchado todo y bien.

- Te dejare irte de vuelta a casa mañana y ademas sin completar tu palabra de aprender todo de los sangre pura. Ademas investigaras por tu cuenta. No creo que haya necesidad de que contrate un grupo. Contigo nos basta. - Se escucho tan auto convincente, que casi le crei. Claro que tenia que ser una broma, para fastidiarme y seguir sacando su mal humor conmigo.

- Claro que hay necesidad.

- No, Granger, enserio no hay necesidad.

- ¿Me puedes decir que esquegruto se te metio en la cabeza? No me importa que te molesto tanto, no fue mi culpa asi que deja de tratar de escharmelo a mi.

- Claro que es tu culpa. Saliendo del salon asi con Tedd, ¿que crees que pensaron todos ahi adentro? ¿eh? Me estas dejando en ridiculo frente a toda la sociedad magica, y Tedd seguramente esta encantado con tal de safarse del matrimonio que le programaron sus padres. No le importara quien este involucrado en un escandalo que le dejara libre de volverse a America.

Vasile antes de contestar, eso ultimo me habia desconcentrado, pero lo supere. De Tedd ya lidiaria en otra ocacion.- Eso te preocupa a ti, pues bien, te recuerdo que nos hay nada que no haga pareja aun. Afortunadamente. Asi que dejate de los dramas que como tu dijiste son bastante vulgares.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que el llegar juntos implico un lazo de algun tipo...-

- Y que el que tu bailaras con Parkinson lo rompio.

- Por Merlin Granger, crei que eas mas lista. - Una mueca de desagrado se instalo en su boca, su voz, vacia de toda emocion, parecia atacar con fuerza mi defensiva.

- Soy lista, que no te quede duda de eso. Y por eso mismo es que no iba a pretender ser tu pareja abandonada y ver como te divertias. ¿Que esperabas?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Todo menos que te fueras con Tedd, dejando a todos especulando mas de la cuenta- respondio ahora en susurros que me costo trabajo escuchar.

- Escpeculando... especulando. Mejor seria ques fueran haciendo a la idea de no verme mas contigo. Y que te fueras a bailar con Parkinson ayudo mucho, yo solo puse el toque final. Aunque fuese falso.

- Pansy - dijo, y se mostro mas enfadado. Una sensacion amarga se esparcio en mi, se convirtio en un escalofrio. Me pregunte si le molestaba que hablara de ella asi.- Granger, ya no digas nada de Pansy.

Ahora fui yo la que bufo.- ¿Perdon?

- Deja de mencionarla. Ella es...- Vaya, hablando de cosas inesperadas que debi de haber esperado. Habia visto a Malfoy y a su madre tratar a Parkinson como si fuera tonta y tediosa para ambos, cosas en la que yo los apoyaba ya que no aguantaba a Pansy ni por cinco segundos, pero,que a pesar de eso todo fuera un frente que Malfoy utilizaba para esconder sus afecciones por Pansy. Como dije, algo que no debio de ser inesperado para mi. No se lo iba adejar pasar, menos cuando intento lanzar sobre mi su injutificado enojo. Sin duda el que el admitiera sentimientos por otra mujer cambiaria un poco las cosas respetco al trato...

- ¿Que era eso que ibas a decir, Malfoy? Vamos, no fue correcto detenerse- le apremié, observandole trinfante. Lo iba a decir y se habia contenido, pero una razon se contuvo a pesar de que estabamos fuera del ojo publico y todas esas miradas femeninas que trataban de llamar su atencion.

- ¿Y que importa lo que iba a decir?

- A Pansy le interesaria mucho, lo sabes. En primer luger, si lo supiera, ahora te tendria en algun rincon del salon, o detras de una columna de marmol, y no precisamente mostrandote la historia arquitectona de esa area- la sonrisa se escuchaba en mi voz.

La exprecion airada de su rosto se rompio un poco y sus ojos me obsrvaron con extrañesa, luego su sonrisa fue creciendo poco a poco.- Tienes toda la razon, no deberia guardme eso- y de vuelta estaba esa sonrisa de lado, esa que indicaba que nada iba bien para mi. No, no, no esto no era lo que habia previsto. Se suponia que confrontarlo haria que, con nervios talvez, me dijera exactamente lo que iba a decir. Lo que sea que fuese, y solo habia dos opciones, necesitaba escucharlo. La adivinacion no es lo mio... a Trelawney como referencia me remito.

Malfoy parecia distrutar de una enorme epifania, y mi ceño se fruncio de inmediato.

Adentro, en el salon, se podía escuchar como el señor Parkinson llamaba para pedir silencio. Habia llegado a la ocacion de la fiesta en la que los padres expresan su devocion por su hija, dandole luego un regalo que dejaria a todos hablando por uno buen par de dias sobrelo bien que debia irle a la familia con el dinero, lo afortunada que era la señorita Parkinson, y por supuesto, especulando quien seria el elegido heredero que al decir "acepto" se llevaria esa fortuna. Eso es, si es que en esa misma noche no se anunciaba ya una futuro esposo.

Me volvi hacia Malfoy, y lo vi en su rostro. Ahi estaba, todo en su cara, no habia exprecion que no pudiera leerse mas facilmente que el saberse poseedor de una oportunidad perfecta. Y sonrio aun mas. Sonrio y se dirigio a la puerta de nuevo, pero antes de marcharse se volteo hacia ami,

-Querras escuchar mi declaracion- dijo y se hizo camino hacia donde estaban los padres de Pansy.

Lo iba a hacer. Habria un marido que los padres de Pansy anunciarian.

- Y por eso nuesra hija a si do uno de los mejores regalos que la fuerza magica nos ha traido a Eleonore y a mi- decia el sr. Parkison, abrazando con un brazo a su hija. A su alrededor habia un sin fin de miradas que aprobavan cada palabra y que poco a poco se iban dando cuenta del muchacho que iba caminando hacia ellos. Al señor Parkinson se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Malfoy encaminarse hacia ellos.- Una hija que tiene tan excelentes amistades, leales y que la quieren tanto. Amistades que hasta nosotros hemos hecho parte de la familia.- Por supuesto, su mirada estaba en Malfoy, quien ya solo quedaba a unos pasos de Pansy Parkinson. - Ah Draco, ¿te gustaria decir unas palabras?- la sonrisa del sr. Parkinson no podia ser mas ancha. A jusgar por eso se diria que ya sabia lo que Malfoy iba hacer, lo cual era imposible ya que yo era la unica aparte de Malfoy. Pero supuse que ya todos en esa sala lo anticipaban. Seguramente lo habian visto en la forma en la que Malfoy y Parkinson bailaban, y lo poco que a el importo dejar a la chica con la que habia entrado y la que en un principio habian asumido estaria ya relacionada con el heredero.

Suspire, y nisquiera recuerdo haber pensado en lo irracional que era lo que Malfoy iba a hacer... Me quede donde estaba, le vi tomar su varita y apuntarse a si mismo haciendo el encantamiento _sonoro_.

Al parecer habia obtenido lo que queria, esto significaba que con el compromiso Parkison-Malfoy, las investigaciones para deshacerse de mi se correrian en las dos familias con entusiasmo. Malfoy me sonrio desde el lugar que ocupada entre la familia Parkinson, era como si ya perteneciera ahi. Aunque yo sentia que no iba con ellos, que contrastaba, que su cabello dorado por la luz no se veia bien con el negro de ellos; su tunica se veia mas cuidada que la del patriarca; y esa postura que Malfoy tenia los dejaba a los tres, un poco menos a la señora Parkinson, fuera del grupo. Por un segundo me senti con la obligacion de hacerle saber que el no debia estar entre ellos, que simplemente era pieza de otro puzzle. Di un paso al frente, pero me detuve en el momento en que Malfoy dejo de mirarme y se volteo hacia Parkinson, tomandola de la mano.

Continuara...

Suspenso... suspenso...boooo jajajaja

¿Que paso con el capitulo nueve? ¿ya no les gusto?

Bueno, espero que este les guste!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba por como la gente se hacia a un lado con disgustados y silencioso gestos, y ya que los movimientos eranescasos entre los invitados, resultaba bastante sencillo percatarse de que Ginny venia desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. Sin embargo, el espectáculo sobre el podio no me permitia arrancar por mucho tiempo mi vista de sí, era inevitable que yo tubiese ganas de verlo todo.

Veía la sonrisa de Pansy Parkinson, y la de su padre; la madre de Pansy no habia cambiado mucho su exprecion distante, aunque su postura era más digna, como si quisiese dar entender que ella sabia desde hacia una eternidad que ese momento llegaria indudablemente.

- Pansy, nos hemos apoyado de muchas formas uno en el otro, en esa manera tan distintiva de los Slytherin tenemos de crear la amistad. Es unico nuestro concepto- con esto, Malfoy consiguio sacar secas risas por lo bajo entre los invitados.- Y no me queda mas que desearte lo mejor desde hoy.- Le beso la mano con gentileza, haciendo que Pansy se sonrojara.- Asi que el baile sigue, Pansy, disfrutalo. Hoy quiero bailar con quien espero algun dia sea mi compañera.

El comentario fue casual, pero las reacciones eran para desear perder la memoria. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de más de un momento a otro, y su sonrojo se hizo mas profundo de por si. Parecia que el Sr. Parkinson saldria disparado como cohete, propulsado simplemente de puro gozo y detonado por una chispeante sonrisa. La postura de la Sra. Parkinson se hizo, aunque yo lo crei inverosimil, aun mas altiva con dignidad. Todos los invitados parecieron dejar de respirar a la vez de un segundo al otro, y despues soltar el aire que habian dejado atrapado en un suspiro tibio, un gesto de aceptacion. Y Ginny, que aun no habia lleagado a mi, tan solo les dirigio una mirada a la pareja en el podio y bufo como si fueran de lo mas desagradable.

Yo lo esperaba, y aun asi no paraba de pensar que Malfoy se habia chiflado completamente y sin remedio. Aceptar a Pansy como su futura esposa era como aceptar que pronto los dos disolveriamos el estúpido tratado de nuestros ancestros. Era mandar al diablo cualquier amago de duda de que talvez no habia solucion. Era echarme en cara que se habia robado mi tiempo, y que yo se lo habia permitido como una neofita de los engaños, y que ademas con algunas de sus acciones habia logrado confundirme sobre quien era él en realidad. Era decirme, que aunque yo no hubiese mostrado mucho esto ultimo, el se habia dado cuenta y al sonreirme desde aquil podio con desfiante burla no estaba mas que asegurandose de que yo lo supiera al fin.

¿Si estaba tan seguro de que habia solucion al trato del giratiempos porque es que no me lo habia dicho, eh? ¿Porque no me habia dicho que me marchara de su casa hacia ya tiempo? ¿Porque me habia hecho ir a ella en primer lugar? ... y porque, y esta pregunta nunca me atreveria a decirsela, ¿porque habia tenido ese par de gestos en los pasados dias, que a pesar de ser a primera vista insignificantes, despues yo veia como contradecian todas sus acciones? De solo percatarme recordando eso precisamente en tales momentos, quize cubrirme la cara con las manos y desparecer-- porque mis recuerdos de Malfoy diciendo aquello y esto, y tocandome la mejilla de esa forma, tenian una sensacion de gentileza y lo que es peor, de ternura.

¿Era a caso que tantas noches de desvelo sumergida en libros al fin se me estaban cobrando y mi cerebro se estaba derritiendo? Esto sí seria lo mas chiflado que habia pensado yo en toda mi vida: ¿Y si mi memoria no me fallaba? ¿Y si esa gentileza y esa ternura sí hubiesen estado presentes y yo habia sido tan boba para fallar en percatarme de ello?

Pero luego recorde donde me encontraba y, este era el punto clave, donde se enontraba Malfoy y lo que era claro que iba a hacer. Asi que entonces, ¿que clase de juego me estaba tendiendo enfrente el maldito huron? Es que el solo querer molestarme, por ser amiga de Harry, por ser hija de muggles, por el indeseable trato, o por lo que sea que se llegue a la mente, ya no era razon para cubrir todo, pues sin duda me pudo haber hecho la vida aun mas complicada y no le habia intentado mucho en el tiempo que pase en su casa. ¡Si pasaba mas tiempo fuera que en ella! Pero, eso crei que ya no valdria la pena cuestionarlo, pues Malfoy habia ya casi sellado su matrimonio con Parkin...

Los invitados soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa casi simultaneamente, atrapando mi atencion. Mi vista fue primero a ellos, luego, mientras dirigia mis ojos hacia donde el podio y la proxima familia de ex-mortifagos felices por siempre, vi que Ginny se habia detenido por completo y su boca estaba abierta tanto como sus enormes ojos en un gesto que no se podia confundir ni a cien años luz.

Los cuerpos frente a mi se abrieron vacilantes, creando un pasillo humano donde yo quedaba al final.

Fue entonces que lo vi.

Detras de él habia dejado a Parkinson aun observandolo sin comprender del todo. Caminaba fresco y preciso, con el aire del capitan de un barco que conoce de memoria los mares de todo el mundo y asegura no se perderá ni en un ciclon. Ademas me sonreia. No sé que piensen ustedes, pero a mi me tomo mas de una noche creer que si, el maldito huron estaba sonriendo mientras dirigia su vista hacia mi. No era una risa burlona, y eso lo empeoraba todo porque asi como volvia todos un poco mas improbable, a la vez sabia que era real. Y en esos momentos al realidad no la sentia tan indeseable como yo sabia que debia serlo.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor lo veian a él, incredulas y sin duda esperando que en cualquier segundo diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a alguien mas, menos que a mi; otras me observaban a mi, que no sabia ni que cara poner ante sus expreciones fruncidas de asombro. En ese momento mas que nunca fue facil distinguir quien me conocia y quien aun ignoraba mi identidad. ¿Acaso este era el momento de huir, antes de que Malfoy llegase a donde yo estaba y tuviera que enfrentarlo?

Ante ese pensamiento ocurrio otra cosa que no habia esperado. Mi corazon se volvio loco ante la idea y de un segundo a otro los latidos se volvieron tan vivaces al momento en el que deje de ver el resto de las personas y me di cuenta que Malfoy ya estaba a menos de cuatro pasos. Apesar de la sangre corriendo en maraton dentro de mi, no me pude mover ni un milimetro hacia atras. Era nerviosismo y enojo, seguro, pero algo dentro de mi sosegaba esas dos emociones y me hizo hasta sonreir un poco. Desafiante, si asi fue.

Alzó su mano, abierta con expectatiba.- Me gustaria bailar contigo.- Ningun amago de pregunta, solo un hecho-- talvez no muy sincero-- que tentaba a la invitacion, pero que dejaba fluir mi respuesta en la direccion que a mi me apeteciera. Luego, de modo que nadie mas escucho, dijo- el quipo de investigacion mas experimentado a cambio.

Cuando desvie mi mirada un poco y vi que Ginny negaba casi imperseptiblemente la cabeza, pense momentaneamente que alejarme de Malfoy era la respuesta que ella, Ron y Harry-- las personas que mas amaba despues de mis padres- esperaban de mi. Sin embargo mi repuesta ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mano de Malfoy. No era mu futuro, despues de todo, sino el de las personas que mas amaba antes de mis tres amigos.

Cuando nuestras manos estuvieron juntas, el peso de las miradas dejo de descansar en nosotros y paso hacia la familia que permanecia estatica sobre el podio y, a pesar de que me dirigi con tanta clama como mi pesimo talento de actuacion lo permitio, yo tambien estaba atenta a lo que pasaria. Si iba a haber una ataque, fisico o emocional, momento mas preciso no se daria.

Entonces, la musica comenzo a sonar de nuevo, posiblemente para amortiguar los pasos furiosos del Sr. Parkinson al bajar pesadamente los escasos cuatro escalonesy abrirse paso hasta el bar donde las bebidas se preparaba y servian solas. Pansy me observaba caminar del lado de Malfoy hacia la pista con los labios pegados fuertemente uno contra el otro. Su madre la tomo del brazo y juntas bajaron. Blaise la esperaba para ofrecerse como pareja de baile solamente, y vi como inclinaba un poco la cabeza en direccion a Malfoy, quien respondio con el mismo gesto pero mucho mas disimulado. Mi amiga, entre todos los invitados que habian decidido pretender que nada habia pasado y se recuperaban rapidamente, me hizo sentir culpable al verme como si no fuera yo, sino Parkinson, la que estaba con Malfoy en la pista de baile.

Me dije a mi misma que ella aun no entendia las razones detras de todo esto, solo yo habia escuchado las palabras murmuradas de Malfoy, solo yo sabia lo que habia detras de este baile y esa aceptacion. Cuando Ginny lo supiera entenderia, porque Ginny no se dejaba governar por prejuicios y su temperamento como Ron, ni se aislaba en su propio, aunque a veces erroneo, raciocinio cuando algo no le resultaba lo correcto como Harry, y por eso entenderia que esto era un trato frio y un despliegue de actuacion talvez no muy bueno de mi parte pero que sin duda basto para indignar a los demas. A pesar de que aun no me quedaba claro a favor de quien era todo.

Fue de esa manera que Malfoy y yo reiniciamos el baile.

- ¿En donde aprendiste los bailes de magos?- pregunto Malfoy, me separo de él para hacerme girar de tal manera que cuando él dio dos pasos hacia el frente mi mano derecha cayo sobrela suya como si nunca me hubiese soltado.

- Puede que no sea sangre pura, pero algunos de mis amigos lo son.

-Hummm. Quien diria que los Weasley aun recordaban estos bailes- dijo entretenido.

- En realidad fue Viktor quien me enseño- le dije. era mitad mentira, Viktor si habia bailado conmigo estos bailes, pero yo ya los habia aprendido porque me parecian de lo mas interesante. Las costumbres de dansa de los sangre pura tenian su significado detras de cada movimiento. Era sumamente asombroso ver como un gesto en un simple baile significaba un sin numero de compromisos enter la pareja.

Habia diferentes bailes, como habia diferentes tipos de pareja, pero cada uno representaba con su coreografia gracil la intencion de los bailarines. Era hablar con el cuerpo, guiado por la musica. Todos quienes los conocias, sabian que significado cargaban en si los movimientos, asi que sin importar la melodia, la eleccion de los bailarines delataba cual relacion tenian. Ahora mismo el baile que Malfoy habia escogido era uno comun, mas usado para amigos, que comenzaba en el reconocimiento de los movimientos de la pareja. La parte de truco era mas o menos a la mitad, donde el baile dejaba atras la amistad para dar espacio a algo mas-- y creo que que me sonroje en aquel momento al recordarlo-- romantico.

- ¿Krum? Habla enserio, Granger. Ese solo en la escoba puede andar- rio por lo bajo, y me quedo claro que no fue solo el comentario que acababa de hacer, tambien habia visto mi sonrojo.

- Bueno, no recuedo haberlo adulado por su coordinacion, pero fue un buen maestro de baile.

Sonrio de lado.- Y yo todos estos años que solo un Hufflepuff podia cometer tal contradiccion al hablar. Sin embargo, esta vez me alegra decir que el alumno superó al maestro, otra verguenza tendria que soportar si te movieras con pies de cemento.

Sobrepasaba mi limitado talento del histrionismo el que Malfoy iniciara sus molestos comentarios, asi que para no ponrme en evidensia frente a toda la gente que tenia sus perspicases miradas sobre nosotros, decidi cambiar de tema por algo mas relevantemente crucial.- ¿Me vas a explicar de que se trata todo esto? Accedi, pero eso no significa que vaya a mantener nuestro acuerdo si no conozco la situacion.

- Una Gryffindor haciendo trampa. Si, muy convincente. Pero, aqui esta lo que te ofresco...-

- ¿A cambio de que?- le interrumpi.

Volvio a reir por lo bajo.- Simplemente que pretendas ser mi prometida por un tiempo.

Frunci el entre cejo. - ¿Y a ti de que te sirve eso, ah?

Levanto un ceja.- Eso no lo necesitas saber.

- Ja. ¿No?- exclame.- Entonces no veo para que me necesitas. Asi que olvidalo, yo puedo investigar por mi cuenta.

Me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera dejarlo solo en medio de la pista de baile.- ¿Pero que tienen ustedes lo Gryffindor con la impuslvidad? ¿Tienen que saberlo todo? Pues bien. No me quiero casar aun y menos con Pansy.

- Vaya mentiroso- reproche mientras seguiamos bailando.- Te lo creo, salvo la parte de la libertad en el romance.

- Tu problema si no me crees, Granger- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- A cambio te dare el dichoso equipo de investigacion, y cuando encuentren una solucion aun seguire ayudando a tus padres.

Cuando alguien dijo "esto es muy bueno para ser verdad", me pregunto si apesar de todo siguio haciendo lo que le resultara tan bueno. Porque la tentacion estaba ahi, en esas palabras, y para mi era dificil no querer tener lo que Malfoy ofrecia. Pero lo que el ganaba no me convencia. Este era un Slytherin que daria mas de lo que recibiria... ¿Observan cuan increible suena esa oracion? Ahora, antes de slytherin, le añado que era un Malfoy... ¿Ven como cualquiera me mandaria a San Mungos para una evaluacion de estabilidad mental?

- Suena en verdad dificil de rechasar- vi como sonreia, casi previendo lo que yo estaba a punto de decir.- ¿Donde esta el truco?

Elevo uan ceja y su sonrisa crecio.- No hay truco, Granger- dijo con una solemnidad impecable. Pretendi que le creia, aunque fuese inecesario. Ambos sabiamos que el mentia.

- Y despues no tendremos que escuchar del otro nunca mas,- le dije, llegando a un movimiento en el baile donde el contacto visual tenia que ser fijo entre la pareja. Este era el momento del cambio.

Percibi que sus ojos no se detenian en los mios, sino que miraban cada parte de mi rostro, y de nuevo mi corazon mando en maraton a mi sangre que se elevo a mi mejillas para avergonzarme ante mi... me sonroje aun mas cuando la palabra que se me vino a la mente no fue enemigo. Prometido. El, de nueva cuanta, sonrio.

- Como tu quieras, Granger- y continuo sonriendo ante las ultimas notas musicales del baile. Despues hizo una reverencia, como los demas hombres a nuestro alrededor, agradeciendo por el baile.

Este era nuestro juego, lo entendi, y Malfoy comenzaba a intrigarme mas de lo que deseara. Pero antes de que pudiera atacarme por sorpresa estaba decidida a saber que era lo que planeaba obtener. Era nuestro juego, si, pero apesar de que todo inidicara lo contrario, sabia que Malfoy nunca apostaba a perder.

Cuando salimos de la zona de baile, Malfoy se volteo a mi y me dijo que fuera por Ginny.

- Yo ire a buscar a mi madre.

Mi rostro debio de mostrar la confusion de msi pensamientos porque Malfoy se veia claramente entretenido al observarme y casi a punto de reir.- Mira a tu alrededor, Grenger. ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta?

A decir verdad ya me habia dado cuenta de la desestimacion que cargaban los magos y brujas a mi alededor para conmigo, pero no me resultaba nada nuevo ya que la mayoria ya me habia observado asi desde antes que Malfoy bajara de ese podio y se dirigiera directamente a mi. La unica, y muy significante diferensia, era que ahora esas miradas tambien abarcaban a Malfoy.

Solo entonces supe que tan riesgoso era este jueguito con Malfoy, y supe que no llegaba a imaginarme cuan mortal podia ser el golpe que el huron se guardaba bajo la manga. En un baile se habia deshecho de la estimacion y respeto de la mayoria a su alrededor, y todo simplemente para burlar un matrimonio con Parkinson-- esto me resultaba muy poco premio para tan enorme precio. Cuando lograra llegar a la razon mas profunda tras las acciones de Malfoy, y solo entonces, podria procurar evitar el final no muy amigable que Malfoy me tendria preparado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Hermione.- Ginny me sorprendio con este primer comentario en cuanto entramos a nuestras habitaciones despues de desaparecernos de la fiesta de los Parkinson.

Tome una gran cantidad de aire y luego lo solte.- Me propuso ayudarlo a cambio de una extensiva investigacion y de apoyar a mis padres despues de que disolvamos el trato.

- No puedo soñar mas hecho a la antigua- dijo riendose acidamente-¿Su compañera? Y ademas frente a toda esa gente, por Merlin y Agripa, hasta Ron hubiese captado que no haria ese tipo de cosa si no recibiera algo grande a cambio.- Ven, a veces Ginny y yo somos de la misma opinion. Ya que ella se equivocabaen algunso aspectos, de inmediato los aclare.

- Claro que lo se, Ginny, pero supongo que espero desifrar que trama realmente antes de que yo pueda caer en una de sus trampas.

Sin embargo, a mi amiga no parecio convenserle mi respuesta en lo mas minimo, aunque yo habia esperado lo contrario.- No puedo crer que pienses que si logras burlarlo él va a cumplir todo solo porque lo ha dicho.- Me dio la espalda y se dirigio a donde su maleta estaba abierta, esperando por los accesorios de higiene cotidianos, y comenzo a reoganizar inecesariamente su ropa.

- Ginny, sí lograre hacerlo y me asegurare que él de lo prometido.

Dejo de mover repentinamente los brazos y dirigio su rostro hacia mi con el cejo fruncido. - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quien estamso hablando? Hermione su padre, apesar de estar en un cuadro nos queria matar hace apenas unas horas. Draco Malfoy seguramente tiene algun extraño recentimiento, ahora que lo pienso talvez no tan extraño porque si no recuerdas nosotras estabamos ahi cuando su padre murio- terminó, añadiendo un sarcastico enfasis a sus ultima palabras.

No habia planeado una discusion con Ginny, de entre todas las personas que seguramente pondrian el grito en el cielo, por la eleccion que habia hecho. Pero no soporto que nadie, sin esepciones, se tome la libertad de hablarme como si fuese una niñita inmadura que no sabe de lo que habla y mucho menos puedo actuar con razonamiento. - Se quien es mi prometido, lo he sabido desde que me dijeron que estaba obligada a casarme con él, Ginny, pero si pretender por unas semanas es el unico camino para deshacerme de un matrimonio indeseable, creeme que lo hare. Sabre sobrevivir a lo que sea que implique la venganza que, segun tu, Malfoy planea.

- Y si te quieres deshacer del dichoso trato del que tanto han hablado ¿porque no lo rechazaste esta noche, eh?- pregunto mi amiga. No supe que contestar, pero tampoco fue necesario por ella prosiguio de inmediato.- Tus padres no estan recibiendo dinero, hay posibilidades de que salven el negosio. Negarse a acepatar a Malfoy en esa fiesta hubiese sido el camino mas facil a deshacerse de todo este embrollo, pero nosiquiera dudaste un segundo en tomar su mano. Sera compliacado safarse de algo tan publico, y el lo sabe.

Ambas dirigiamos miradas molestas a la otra. Yo porque esperaba un poco mas de apoyo en mi mejor amiga, y ella supongo que porque pensaba que no yo me precataba de que tan peligroso era la situacion en la que habia logrado adentrarme.

-Estare bien, Ginny.- Mi tono estaba demaciado a la defensiva para llegar a ser convincente, y luego hice lo que siempre he odiado escuchar en otras personas porque parsen tan desesperados por convencerse a si mismos.- Se que estare bien- volvi a decir.

Ginny desvio su mirada y volvio a la maleta, la cerro sin decir palabra y, tomandola, se dirigio al enorme baño que compartiamos; segundos despues escuche la puerta que llevaba a su habitacion abrirse y luego cerrarse con un golpe fuerte y limpio.

Si esa iba a ser la reaccion de Ginny, no queria pensar aun en otras ciertas personas. Asi que intente bloquear mi mente imagenes mentales sobre lo que podian o no decir mis mejores amigos cuando se enteraran. Me dirigi a la ventana, y con la total oscuridad del exterior solo pude ver mi reflejo sobre el cistal. Sonrei. A pesar de lo decepsionada que me sentia hacia Ginny, no pude dejar de pensar que no solo en el temperamente parecia parecerse mi amiga a su hermano mas de lo que ella se dignara a admitir, sino que tambien el rostro y la orejas se volvian del mismo matiz rojiso.

Fin del capitulo

Ehm... ¿razon de restraso? Parciera que Draco no quiere que su lado de la historia sea contado, porque me esta resultando muy dificil escribirlo XD.

Pero ante tantos reviews no me permiti dejar pasar otra semana sin actualizar. Gracias en verdad por el apoyo... Tender que dejarlos en suspeso siempre para que dejen esa cantidad de reviews? jajajaja

De nuevo, disculpas por mi horrografia. Es dificil conseguir beta, especialmente cuando te olvidas de buscar uno XD.


End file.
